Doubts
by Cheska
Summary: SMLotr LegSe Eons have passed, and as Cosmos, Serenity has been guarding the universe. Now, her crystal tells her of a danger set in MiddleEarth and decides to intervene. Choosing to side with Sauron, is all as it seems to be?
1. Arrival and a proposition

Title:  Doubts

Author: Cheska

Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, and/or Sailor Moon.  These belong to their respective owners.

Author's Note:  Yup!  Here I am and this time to try and write a Lotr/SM story.  Fair warning to you all, it will follow along the book and not the movie.  Furthermore, concerning Sailor Moon it won't truly follow her storyline.  For the trilogy however, the story will revolve around there and I won't change much of everything only bits and pieces.  I'll try and keep it real, at least as much as I can.

  As for the pairing?  *thinks about it* Legolas/Serena.  Hmm, yes I'll use Serena or Serenity for this fanfic.  

  Pardon the error of the accent marks on places it should be placed at, there was no real time for me to place them there.  

~.~.~.~.~

  Hobbits were a merry folk who dressed in lively colors.  They enjoyed the peace and quiet and took pleasure in the well-farmed countryside, and are very orderly.  Furthermore, they were seen as the shy type and as time progressed on, they became harder to find in Middle-earth since they were skilled in the art of being quick footed as well as the possessors of sharp hearing.  Their homes were chosen to be built in holes on the ground because it is believed that they were very much in tune with the earth.  And the richest would manage to get low, long, and comfortable 'smials' as they called it.  Hobbits, although quite shy, were perceived to be quite friendly with those who they knew very well.  Talkative and had an infatuation with eating, smoking pipe-weed, and, of course, knowing their relations with their family tree.  

  Amongst the Hobbits, was Bilbo Baggins a man of renowned wealth and friendly disposition.  He was as ordinary as they come yet he also possessed a unique manner about him.  It was during the time around early April in the year 1341 Shire-reckoning or 2941 of the Third Age when a wise wizard named Gandalf the Grey appeared with 13 dwarves in front of Bilbo Baggins' front porch.  Ever since that point arrived, a change overcame the simple hobbit.  For during his time away from Bag End, that an adventure that he did not wish, appeared.  He fought against Orcs and a dragon that guarded a vast amount of treasure under a mountain.  From there he had created new friends but lost old ones in return like Thorin, a descendent of kings of the dwarves, during a fierce battle against Five Armies.  Along the way, it just so happened that Bilbo Baggins would make history amongst the great races as a hero and as a good friend.  He would also just happen to, by chance and out of luck, find the greatest and most powerful ring of the time…a ring that would forever change history through its great but dangerous power.  

  The One Ring.

  Ever since his time away from Bag End, Bilbo Baggins came across it while lost in an Orc-mine.  A ring that could make you invisible to the naked eye and one that is connected to Sauron himself.  With the finding of the One Ring, Bilbo Baggins kept it for himself and throughout his journey; it had saved him many times.  After the adventure, he had returned to Bag End where he dwelled since then until a new opportunity would arise.

  It is said that from his years in Hobbiton, guests would arrive from all around Middle-earth, mostly dwarves who would journey to his place where tea would be served and old tales of old would be re-told much to their own enjoyment.  From time to time, the old wizard named Gandalf would also come by for a word or two.  As the years passed on, nothing changed except for the fact that more people dwelled on Middle-earth alongside with the passing of time.  Amongst those who rose up in the world was another hobbit born from the Baggins family, named Frodo.  Frodo, born in the year 2968 of the Third Age, and became the favorite nephew of Bilbo Baggins and so when he was of age had convinced Frodo to live with him in Bag End to which the young boy consented with a light heart.  From that point on, Frodo had managed to learn a lot about his dear old Uncle Bilbo like his adventures although some were a bit shady in certain areas.  However as time progressed, Frodo soon learned the whole truth.  He understood as well, why the dear old man wouldn't be willing to put the whole story in the book he was making There and Back Again and was certain to keep the secret for himself as well, especially about the ring that Bilbo Baggins carried with him at all times.  

  Then as time passed by, an alteration in their lives came on the year 3001 of the Third Age when Bilbo Baggins' one hundred and eleventh birthday where a fairly large party occurred and all family and hobbits assembled.  However, the big difference wasn't only with the celebration of a dear old hobbit, no it was the fact that he would be leaving Bag End behind to travel once more.  Leaving Frodo the ring, in which he inherited, as well as his home and wealth.  Besides that, it seemed that with the passing of the ring came a new responsibility.  A duty that the young hobbit cared not to have by being the ring-bearer for a group known as the Fellowship of the Ring.  This occurred during their escapade when three hobbits set out for Rivendell and attended the Council of Elrond.  From here, a series of events took place, events that would forever ensnare each of their minds from the things they have witnessed and seen.

   And it was also from this point that another change would take place.

~.~.~.~.~  

  A lone figure, shrouded in darkness was standing alone in the center of darkness.  Only a faint light could be seen that was illuminating the vast amount of space.  From the light alone, a small familiar melody was heard playing before the figure closed its hand around the light and brought it close to its soul.

  "This light…this song…" 

  As the figure uttered these words softly, the light within its hand illuminated with bright radiance that enveloped the figure momentarily before all together disappearing only to be replaced with the familiar faint white glow that now hovered up to it.  Before the figure, it showed the picture of the familiar planet called Earth.

  "Earth..."

  As soon as the figure said those words, voice soft and a bit sad, the picture slowly dissolved before showing a map and then closing into a certain part of the area.  Flittering images waving by as rivers flashed, the murky sky, clouds, various birds and trees of all types, people of all sorts of backgrounds, old structural buildings of olden times and mountains that loomed over the horizons.  All of these, the light viewed to the figure and then rested upon a picture of a young man.  At first the person thought that it was a young boy but realized after awhile that it wasn't, it was actually a young man but from a different race.  With him, were a group and he alone carried a treasured object:  a ring that pulsed hidden power.  

  "Why would you show me a ring and group of people?  Are they important to this world?" 

  The uttered words brought no answer as the light brightened up, illuminating the vast space although not completely before dying out all together to show another image to the shrouded figure in the darkness.

  This time it viewed the map once more before closing in on a land that had a large structural stronghold that would be used for military defense.  It showed all aspects of the land and then the stronghold itself before closing in on a particular spot near the topmost tower.  Inside, it viewed a man that emanated great power that sent a particular chill through the figure's spine.

  "Evil, I sense great evil…he must be defeated.  I haven't felt that since…" the figure's voice trailed off before shaking its head, "Please continue.  You tell me that I shouldn't jump ahead of myself and defeat the evil that now resides there.  So what must I do?"

  Once more the light burst forth and showed the gathered group of people and of the ring before flittering back to the tower and the man that resided in there.

  "I understand.  It seems my duty to Earth has still not been completed, even after all these years…" sighed the figure before clutching the light into itself.

  The light faintly glowed in response before wrapping it around in a light pink glow intertwined with silver before completely fading out to show the figure itself.  It was a young woman with long blonde-almost silvery white hair done in meatballs or odangoes.  Her complexion was slightly pale as the moon itself and her crystalline blue eyes held ageless wisdom from all the years she had spent isolated and alone within the darkness of space itself.  Her clothing revealed that she wore a long white strapless gown with butterfly wings on the back and in her right hand, she held a small wand with a crescent moon at the tip.  At her left was where the glowing originated from, for there she held a crystal jewel and as the light died down she carefully placed it inside her wand before taking one last look around the empty vast of space.  In the distance, she set her eyes at a faint glittering dot that twinkled merrily of blue.

  "Earth…back to Earth…to which I have sworn to protect," she faintly whispered before vanishing in gold and silver sparks.

~.~.~.~.~

  When she reappeared, she wasn't faced with the bright sun's rays nor the cool rush of the wind.  Instead, the young woman who appeared to be in her early 20s was encountered darkness with the only light coming from the flames of a nearby torch.  She was in a dank, dark corridor that crowded around her form.  Uncomfortable, unwelcoming, and dared not bring the faintest hint that anyone would be safe in this stone cold edifice.

  As the woman took a few steps forward to a wooden door, she felt a cold shiver run down her spine making her gasp in shock and stop in her place.  Immediately she heard a series of voices pounce into her head, trying to make her open and reveal all her fears and darkest secrets.  However, she immediately closed herself off and glanced all around her only to find no one by her side.  At that moment, she knew that whatever lay beyond the door in front of her was someone she shouldn't mess around with.  

  Bracing herself, she strode forward and pushed the door open.  Preparing for whatever lay ahead.

  Inside, a man of renowned strength and intimidating front faced her.  He sat in a high back chair beside a warm fire, although the room itself didn't seem to be affected at the slightest.  A mask and a helmet covered his face, but piercing red eyes shined from behind the metal object.  His gloved hands and armor also didn't escape her notice and she knew that he was truly a man of mystery.  This only spurred her curiosity and she was determined to find out the true source behind the one that was now waging war on Middle-earth.  

  "A man of mystery and yet not…I have heard of you several times during the course of history and I find it quite intriguing that you should try once more to gain power toward Middle-earth," the woman lightly conversed as she strode inside.

  Getting no response, she thoroughly planted herself in the middle of the room between the door and the man in front of him who hadn't even acknowledged her as he gazed at a map before him that showed all of Middle-earth and beside him was a stone that radiated hidden power.  

  "From what I remember you had tried to rule once during the Second Age.  You had your plot of land from which you would rule, a place like…this.  Mordor, I believe it is called…and in it is Barad-dur….where we are at.  You had seduced, conquered, and made others fear you.  You even helped with the creation of the Three Rings of Power…with the One Ring being the strongest and most feared.  However, despite your possession of this ring you were overthrown. You were defeated and Isildur took your ring of power, later becoming lost over the years until you stirred once more.  And now, here you are…and soon you shall be defeated, unless…" the young woman trailed off after finding that the man before him became conscious of her words with her re-telling of his tale.

  "The Third Age has come and once more you have awakened with the knowledge of who has the One Ring.  The Ringwraiths have come back; you have even created alliances with several or had them created to serve you.  I must say, gaining confidence within Saruman to become one of you is a great achievement.  More so when you had managed to get Theoden, the King of Edoras, to be under your influence through Saruman's lackey…" she continued on, taking care to watch his reaction.

  It was at this point, she knew he had gotten her attention as he listened to her words over just how much she knew of his plans and intentions.  

  "Amusing isn't it at how much information I have gained without your knowledge?  You must be wondering at exactly who I am and just what it is that I want from you?  Thinking if I had a death wish to stride up within your stronghold without the arousal of your minions, without even your awareness of my presence until I had breached your corridor.  And now, here I am within the same room as yourself and telling you what I know so far."

  "I know more about you and I know even more about those Hobbits and the Fellowship of the Ring.  There are three hobbits: Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, a golden haired prince elf from Mirkwood named Legolas, a dwarf that is related to Gloin name Gimli, which had, years back journeyed with a ring bearer, a steward of Gondor named Boromir, and two others.  Two of which you should know quite well indeed, one named Gandalf the Grey or also known as the Grey Pilgrim and Mithrandir.  The other is known as Strider and that much I shall tell you, or should I also reveal his name as Aragorn?" the woman tapped her chin thoughtfully at considering the amount she had revealed thus far.

  The man still refused to say nothing but the intensity of his eyes seemed to alight with fire as she continued to observe his reactions.  With the telling of knowing their names of the company that would seek out what they could to go against him, it had stirred the emotions of his 'heart'.  His eyes alone told all that she had to know and assured her that she would be allowed to have safety within his presence for the time being as long as she had information to reveal to him and for this she was grateful for.  Taking a few steps forward she stepped up to him and flicked back her silvery-gold mane of hair before letting a small smile adorn her face.

  "I've only given you a taste of how much I know so far without actually having to interact, with this lot nor with you.  Think about how much more I can offer you, if given the chance of course…" the woman commented.

  "And what makes you think that you can do a better job than my people?" the man inquired with skepticism.  However, despite his rough words she could tell that he didn't even mean it, it was all a cover-up to figure how much she was willing to risk but she knew better than that and would not and refuses to back down from her intentions.  Instead, she let another small smile cover her face as she glanced at him briefly before staring at the open door.

  "I think I can do a better job than those lots.  Orcs, Ringwraiths, even those Nazgul, or whatever dark creatures you possess.  I also doubt that those you have convinced would do a good job in trying to get what you want.  I propose a deal, care to hear it?" at her words she turned her back fully against him and thrust out her hand and with a small utterance of words that were powered behind the power of Uranus the door shut itself of its own accord before turning back to acknowledge what the man's answer would be to her question.

  "Proceed," the man leaned against his high back chair and cast aside the map of Middle-earth, taking care now to hear her proposal.

  "Let me be the one to lure them to be within your grasp.  I shall break up the Fellowship and with that, you shall stand a fare chance against them.  Together, they are strong and divided they are weak.  Allow me the chance to serve you, my lord…" she bowed low before him, exposing the back of her neck as her hair fell over her shoulders in the process.

  (It has been years since I have last bowed before a person.  What an interesting predicament that I'm in at this day and age…) she thought with a bemused smile as she dared to look up and saw the sparkling red eyes of her 'master'.

  "You're saying that you're willing to go down to them and act as their ally?  To be a spy?" 

  "Exactly, that is…if you're willing to let me take command."

  He refused to say anything and so she took the time to explain her plans.

  "I will tell you, give you hints on when to strike and when to hold back.  At certain intervals, there shall be moments on when to attack and when not to.  Just follow my footsteps and I shall show you…" she smirked at him.

  "And what makes you think I can trust you?  I could very well kill you here and now and none would be the wiser…" he mocked glared at her, his anger clearly showing at how lightly she had spoken to him without even taking care of her words of respect.

  "You could, but how much have you managed to gain at this moment?  At this very moment, that group will have come and soon destroy you.  Especially with Mithrandir traveling amongst them…no, correction.  Mithrandir is no longer amongst them," she uttered softly as she turned her head aside.

  "The wizard isn't with them now? And how do you know this?"

  "I have my secrets but seeing as you have no wish for my services, I shall take my leave…" at her words, she turned her back and began to journey towards the closed door.

  "Hmmm, very well let's see how well you serve me…girl,"

  "Girl? If we shall be working together, take care upon saying my name, My Lord…" she bowed mockingly toward him much to his amusement before raising herself up.

  "And what is your name?"

  "Very well then, Sauron, servant of Morgoth…bringer of the downfall of Numenor…" her eyes twinkled in more amusement at the intensity his eyes brought to her.  Shock could clearly be seen through their depths for very few people now could recall that much history to him and from the expression on her face, he also knew that she knew more than she let on.

  "My name is…Cosmos, Guardian of the Stars and Space."

  "And you will be revealing yourself to them with such a title and name?" he questioned.

  "Of course not, my Lord.  I am also known by many names.  Allow myself to continue, if you will.  I am also known as Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Serena Tsukino of 21st Century Tokyo, Japan.  Although, with these names….it isn't fit for Middle-earth, is it?  Therefore, another addition shall be created for my various names…suitable for the elves and men alike…" 

  "That is…?" from his eyes alone and the way he held himself through his armor, the young woman could clearly tell that he was filled with great curiosity and bewilderment at just exactly who she is and was.  Her names alone and titles that she carried were enough to fill him with great curiosity and this played well with her to hold his interest.

  "Serenity, just Serenity will do…"

  "Neither of Middle-earth nor of the Elvin society, how quaint.  What if they ask of you where you come from?"

  "A traveler from a distant realm, of course." 

  Her eyes suddenly lighted up with a hidden intensity that commanded respect.  Leaving no question to be dared asked within her presence. This created more confusion in Sauron's wake, never had he truly felt this way in the many years that he had spent living.  Not even his own master made him feel this way and it greatly interested him, although a tinge of fear could be felt quaking within his bones.  Rising up from his seat, he made his way to the stone that Serenity saw earlier on.  He held it between his two hands and gazed inside it and in the process, she quietly and patiently waited for him to finish.  As she gazed into the orb, she became enchanted with the strange object and drew closer.  

  (No, this item is not as it seems.  Power, great power radiates from it, this shouldn't be used by normal creatures…it traps you unless one has a strong will and determination.) Realizing this, she drew back and suddenly understood something else.  Sauron was trying to bring her towards the object…to become fascinated with it so she would touch the tool.  In turn, she would become ensnared within his world.  Smirking inwardly, she shook her head and tapped the desk tenderly realizing that the wood was not something made from anywhere within Middle-earth's land.  

  "If you believe that I would be fooled by that tool of yours, you're horribly mistaken.  Therefore, I suggest you use it for more suitable prospects, such as Saruman…" she quipped and proceeded towards the door once more.

  "It seems you have a strong will…and what are you planning in that head of yours, my dear?"

  "As you know now, Mithrandir has fallen into the hands of a Balrog inside a cave…to be more precise, in an area within the cave where a bridge has fallen.  The bridge of Khazad-dum, I believe, if my memory serves me correctly…"

  "How, pray tell, do you know all of this…?"

  "Ah, my lord…if you have heard me earlier it would have dawned on you.  Cosmos is my name, a Guardian of the Stars…therefore, various powers come into my possession with wisdom and insight, amongst one of them."

  "As I have said before, Mithrandir is the first to fall but he isn't dead as of yet. No, I believe he lives once more…barely…"

  "Then I shall send one of my creatures after him to ensure my victory!" Sauron cried out.

  "No, no…not yet, my Lord.  Despite the fall of Mithrandir or Gandalf as I should learn to call him, he alone shouldn't be pursued at this point of time.  You must go after the rest of the Fellowship until I make my presence known."

  He remained silent after her words, not quite sure just what it was she was trying to tell him.

  "They head off to Lothlorien to rest up for the time being and I know that it's not a place for you to tread through at the moment.  Therefore, wait and see what will come to pass before coming against them.  I shall tell you what will occur after their departure and then give you the signal on when to send your… 'creatures'.  I believe Orcs will do fine against the Fellowship," Serenity suggested before opening the heavy wooden door and stepping through it.

  As soon as she stepped through the door, Sauron raised himself up from his seat.  He took a careful glance at the map and gave a grimace at what he saw.  Narrowing his reddish eyes, he noticed that the fair city of Lothlorien held rivers between it, and therefore noticed that the Fellowship would most likely travel by water.

  "My men shall be waiting for you…dear hobbits," he sneered before taking out a dagger from his pouch and slamming it in the heart of Lothlorien.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~

  Hehehe…so how did you like that so far?  It's been awhile since I have written a fanfic.  Okay, well maybe if you count a few months…or weeks.  


	2. A Short Trip To Lothlorien

Title:  

Author: Cheska

Rating:  PG-13

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, and/or Sailor Moon.  These belong to their respective owners.

Author's Note:  Oye, big head ache at 'trying' to keep in the same level as the book's tone.  You know, all those formalities and stuff.  #_#

~.~.~.~

  It was shortly after Serenity's visit in Barad-dur that the young woman then proceeded forward.  Her long golden-silver mane of hair glittered in the night's air as she stepped out of the stronghold, the cold wind of the surrounding area billowing against her bare skin and feather light clothing.  How long it had been since she felt it, and yet…there was a difference as the wind came upon her.  It seemed sad, forlorn, almost reluctant to drift pass Mordor and for that, she too was sad as she lay her crystalline blue eyes upon the dead land.  Monsters of all sorts surrounded her down below as men of great size sidled pass her, taking no care to gaze at her.  For those that had, cast a dark look as they took her presence in but seeing that she came from their own creator's 'humble' abode they didn't see her as a threat anymore.  For this, she was grateful.

  (Monsters, creatures of the dark why must you be amongst us fair creatures at this time and age?  I feel the aura of death surrounding you; you wish only ill will amongst the living and care only for pleasing your master. You wish for the destruction of many and the rise of only your own people.) Serenity sighed before casting her eyes overhead to only see the light of the moon wane.

  "It is time," she whispered softly before silver, gold sparks encased her, and soon she disappeared.

  Warm rays of sun fell upon her sleeping form on the soft, cool grass.  Her head was resting upon a tree trunk while she was bathed in warmth that was offered to her by the gentle sunlight and clear breeze of air.  Shifting her weight around her, Serenity raised her smooth hand upon her face as she took care to look around her.  When had she arrived in this wooden area and why had she fallen asleep without her knowledge? It made the young girl stop for a moment as several thoughts popped up in her head.  As she narrowed it down, she could only come up with a few final solutions.  It could be possible that by being alone in outer space created her current predicament at having fallen asleep so quickly.  When she had arrived back on Earth, she never took the time to think that Earth's gravity field would trouble her nor would the change in time.  So, maybe after her meeting with Sauron and then using her magic once more to transport her into a different area would catch her off guard and deplete her energy supply more than she had thought it would.  Another likely solution could be that Lothlorien has a certain force field surrounding the area that would grab unwelcome magic users and make them fall asleep.  However, to the fair young woman lying on the green grass, she was more open to the change in environment.  Shaking her head slightly, she muscled up as much as strength and got to her feet. Powers, determination, willpower, and magic, all of these things were her strength over the years that she had spent learning them as well as controlling them.  It was and still is highly unlikely that a barrier could stop her.  She had seniority within her command, but then again… there were still more spells out there that she has still to find and learn from, therefore maybe the Lady of the Forest would have something in her favor.

  (If, indeed, she carries a hidden power that I have yet to know about…this visit could prove to be quite useful in my favor.) 

  Brushing out the wrinkles of her dress, she observed her surroundings.  A green wall stood in front of her way, with a green hill further down her line of view and all around her form stood great mallorn-trees.  The beauty of the tree took her breath away for just that moment before she noticed that the wall in front of her was not all that it seemed to be.  This was her destined spot, the place she fixated on concentrating upon before her departure of Barad-dur. Unfortunately, she had let her guard down along the way and instead of becoming transported within the city itself, she was settled just outside its gates.  Giving a resentful sigh, she proceeded on her way upon finding the entrance to the beautiful city.

  She heard laughter along the northern slope, feeling a bit curious the young woman made her way towards the laughter and found a white bridge with clear cool water running through at the bottom.  Across the bridge stood the great gates of the city but what lay over it was a mystery to the woman.  

  "I heard laughter, laughter like twinkling bells in a clear crystal day.  However, no one is here at all to be the face of what I have heard…" Serenity uttered softly as she strode forward.

  As her feet touched the grass on the other side of the white bridge, the gates in front of her opened on their own accord to reveal a face on the other side.  A woman she met on the other side:  very tall was she whose face was both grave and beautiful at the same time.  Clad in white like herself, her hair was spun with deep gold and eyes that were filled with great depth.  At once, Serenity knew that this must be the Lady of the Forest known as the Lady of Lothlorien.

  "I bid thee welcome, guest of the forest…welcome to Lothlorien," she greeted, her voice filled with hidden mystery.

  "I am most honored, fair lady of the morning light, Lady Galadriel," Serenity let a small smile twitch at her lips as she greeted the woman before her only letting a small curtsy be in her control before she strode forward to be bid inside the city of the elves.

~.~.~.~.~

  "I have seen you arrive as well as where it was you have come from through the Mirror of Galadriel," she said as they walked through a high green hedge before entering an enclosed garden.  There were no trees apparent within the space but up overhead, you could see the clear blue sky, no cloud at all within their sight.  Just as Serenity stopped to stare at the bright morning light, she heard Galadriel's soft footsteps moving forward once more and therefore the young woman followed obediently.  She was led down a long flight of steps and into a deep green hollow where a stream ran through from a fountain on a semi-small hill.  Just at the bottom of that particular hill stood a silver basin upon a low pedestal that closely resembled a tree.  

  "I trust that that is the mirror you wish to show me?  The same mirror that granted you the privilege of seeing just who it was that would soon be arriving to you…however, it can only show and yet no words come from it.  Isn't that correct?"

  She remained content at leaving her no answers to the questions that Serenity had asked of her.  Therefore, the young woman could only accept her silence as a yes and walked forward to see just what it was this Mirror of Galadriel would show her.

  "Did you wish for me to look into it?"

  "I do not ask anything of you, only to show you how I have known of your upcoming presence," she replied in a calm, soothing tone of voice.

  "Very well then, I shan't look for the moment.  I'm here with other pressing matters that must be resolved," Serenity took her head away from peering into the basin and turned to face the golden haired lady of the forest.  

  Seeing her silent nature take its course once more, Serenity could only continue with her words.

  "I am not exactly certain as to what area that the Mirror has begun from.  However, I won't leave the chance unattended with the words that I must urgently speak with you in what my own devices have shown me that your Mirror has not.  You see, I have seen that great danger has come to pass Middle-earth and amongst it I see that trouble has risen with the passing of one of your own:  Mithrandir or Gandalf as he is called."

  At her words, it appeared to the young woman that the golden haired woman seemed to have given more focus on her words.

  "He has fallen, as you very well know but more than that, he is actually quite alive and if my intuition serves me correctly he is much stronger than he was in the past.  No longer is he known as Gandalf the Grey…and you will see soon as to why."

  "No longer Gandalf the Grey…?"

  "I have also come to give you fair warning in the upcoming tasks up ahead.  Darkness shall come to the ring bearer and the others.  Please take heed of my words and take care of them, I don't wish for their downfall in these early stages of their journey.  They must see this through to the end and I shall do what I can to help them without appearing to be too helpful for Sauron's taste," Serenity added her word of caution.

  "Darkness already invades their journey, I am afraid."

  "Yes, but more will come. Their trials will grow and they shall become restless, hope and determination is needed for them to last long.  They cannot afford to lose this battle," Serenity continued to try to persuade the woman before her.

  "Your warnings are already known, there is only so little that I can do to help them with their quest."

  "There is more that you could give them, allow the ring-bearer to see into the Mirror of Galadriel.  I am quite sure that with it, he will take the quest more seriously and hopefully he will know what to do in the upcoming months." 

  "This I shall do, for I have intended upon it as much.  Furthermore, I shall heed your warning and prepare more gifts for the Fellowship when their departure arrives.  I have trinkets prepared for most though not all and I shall give it to them when the time arises."

  "Thank you, fair lady…"

  "Before you leave, allow me to give you information in return for yours."

  "What would that be?" Serenity turned, a curious expression marring her once happy features.

  "To serve Sauron is a dangerous game, tread softly and allow not the evil to come over you."

  "I have and shall continue to do so," Serenity nodded a smile returning once more.

  "Even more, have you not wondered just what the One Ring is…?  I doubt that you know quite exactly the words of the One Ring…"

  "The words…?"

  "Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, 

      Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

   Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

      One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

   In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

      One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

      One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind

          Them

   In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."

  "These rings of power, should such things exist and for what purpose?" Serenity wondered aloud.

  "It was once believed it was for a good cause; for it allows us to protect and better serve our people.  However, time changes and what was once meant for good becomes evil and turns into corruption.  Especially with the Dark Lord's One Ring…" 

  "I see, and therefore the young Hobbit who carries it must try to sustain himself long enough to arrive in the land of Mordor…"

  At her words, Galadriel closed her eyes and refused to open them for the longest of times.

  "I am afraid of such a burden for that young boy," 

  "I, as well, however…you must do your best to serve him and I…I shall try my best as well in the upcoming future as well." Serenity stated and with that left the golden haired woman alone with the Mirror by her side.

~.~.~.~.~

 As was promised, Galadriel had indeed showed the ring-bearer the Mirror and from it was warned of the upcoming events and was given the path to which to choose from.  However, it was during this fateful meeting that Galadriel had to face a dreadful task. A test determined just how much she could sustain the lure of the ring itself.  Galadriel managed to pass the test by breaking the power that held her once donning the ring and then returned the ring back to the ring-bearer.  

  And it was at the following day that the Fellowship would depart.  Each being given a gift that would hopefully aid them in their quest on their path to Mordor to get rid of the One Ring once and for all.  Boats were offered to them for their course out of Lothlorien and into the river.  Along with the boats were food and garments for them to wear, cloaks being the offered as their garments were light and offered aid when needing to pass under unfriendly eyes of the enemy. Other gifts were given for the company, each given solely and individually by the fair Lady Galadriel.  And as the boats were prepared and ready to leave once more from the company of the elves, Serenity too left without the notice of all except for two:  Galadriel and Celeborn who gazed in her direction once the Fellowship of the Ring left their sight.

  "That young woman…" Celeborn quietly murmured.

  "She is a mystery even to my self and yet, I believe that she plays a role as large a part as the young hobbit and his friends…" Galadriel responded in kind and with words that offered finality in her tone of voice.

~.~.~.~.~

  It was shortly after seeing and making sure that the group departed that the young woman named Serenity left the comfort of the light and the woods, hopefully unseen.  Concentrating within the powers of the stars and the moon itself that lie within her, silver and gold sparkles enveloped her body briefly, before completely disappearing in the waking light.

  "You will find the Fellowship down River Anduin, hold off the Orcs until I give the signal to attack.  That would be when they are most vulnerable, quite possibly when the group has broken," Serenity said once she went into Sauron's room in the same tower that they had first met.

  "What makes you think that the group will become broken?"

  "There must be times when they are not together, is that not true?"

  "Very well, I give you command over the company of Orcs closest to the river bend.  Do not disappoint me!" Sauron's eyes flashed red before dimming down.

  Serenity merely smirked at his empty threat before striding out of the room with no comment or promise in her behalf.  In truth, she could care less over his words but she would not disappoint him when it came down to it.  She could not, if she was willing to be in partnership with the Dark Lord of Mordor.

  As she once more disappeared from Barad-dur, she arrived in a flurry of lights within the center of an Orc encampment lying just southeast from the river Anduin.  This had to be the area that Sauron told her of, the Orcs that would serve her and be under her command for the time being until her purpose had been fulfilled.  Looking around, she noticed that the Orcs stared at her hungrily and their eyes filled with lust at the prospect of good eating, she frowned at them all before straightening up and casually flicking off some of the dirt that managed to stain her white gown.

  "If you think that I will end up being either your appetizer, dinner, or desert you're sadly mistaken," she stated while a sinking feeling sat in the pit of her stomach.

  (Selene! I wish that I had the same strength as my friends in this department at acting brave around evil, hungry monsters!) She hurriedly prayed within her head as she tried her best to act brave in the time that it was most needed.

  Giving a small intake of breath, Serenity continued with her manner as she stood at the center and came close to the small bit of fire that had begun just recently.

  "I am sent by Sauron to give you orders."

  At her words, low growls and defiance stirred within as Orcs cast disapproving stares and all at once, they began to huddle close with one another as they tried to approach her.

  "Listen!  I, as well, am not happy with these words but you must listen!" she heightened her voice and emphasized her words but it seemed that Orcs weren't much into listening as they kept on with their pace.

  "There is a group of people approaching at this very second, in a day or two they should arrive just a few miles away from this encampment.  Until then, I ask of you to keep a close eye on them and when I give a signal then you will be able to ambush them.  I don't care who lives or dies, just as long as the Hobbits amongst them are not harmed in any way.  Those are the words of Sauron, that the Hobbits shall not be harmed…he wishes another fate to be passed onto them under his own hands," Serenity hurriedly spoke and at her last statements the Orcs stopped their procession and it appeared to her that they had calmed down.

  (Thank goodness!) Serenity felt a wave of temporary calmness settle within her at seeing the Orcs stop.

  "Hopefully we can remain companionable until the appointed time?" Serenity let a small smile grace her lips but the Orcs only grunted in response.

  It had been only two days since the temporary agreement between Serenity and the Orcs.  She had refused to be around any of them after their conversation and had chosen to remain up in the trees or near the riverbank, taking care not to be noticed by anyone other than her.  As she dangled her legs from the perch on a tree, she heard a rustle nearby and quickly glanced around her sides and down below.  A few of the Orcs were passing by and seemed to be quickening their pace as they held their weapons ready, looks of promised death apparent on their face. 

  "It seems that the fight has started without my consent…" distaste was clear at the sound of her words before she jumped down and landed in front of a horde of Orcs.

  "And when have I given word for any of you to start hacking down the enemy?" She demanded.

  They merely grunted and pointed down a small glade where she could almost make out a fight taking place.   It wasn't in her plan to start a fight this soon but obviously there was nothing she could do about it and so merely shrugged and stepped aside before the Orcs ran off once more.

  (Orcs sure are difficult to command, there's nothing more I can do.  Only if I put fear into their hearts would they listen to me as they listen to Sauron.) She noted in her head before running off behind them.

  Nearing the little glade, she took note that they were near a large lake and close by she saw a pile of dead Orcs.  The ones currently fighting seemed to be doing a bad job of it and close by she noticed that the Hobbits that she had commanded to be spared and taken prisoner had now been captured.  Ropes were being tied around them before being lifted up by a few Orcs and carried away.  Taking her eyes momentarily away from them, she continued to gaze around at fallen and broken arrows as well as the dead bodies of the Orcs.  A few feet away from her position at the bushes was a dying corpse of a man that she recognized belonged to the Fellowship.  Wanting to get a closer look, she slinked away and climbed a tree close to his body.  Arrows pierced him from all sides and yet there he was, his eyes half-open and his proud sword still held between his hands but with a broken horn, that she knew that he had sounded just a few moments before his upcoming death.   Glancing down she could feel nothing but pity for the man that lay dying but she knew that there was nothing to be done at this point of time.  

  "I am sorry…" Serenity whispered down to him.

  As if hearing her voice, the man glanced up and locked eyes with her.  At first shock was clear on his fair features but he calmed down and let out a small smile.

  "Help is coming, brave fighter," she called down to him after hearing upcoming footsteps nearing their current vicinity.

  He could only nod before turning his attention to where one of his teammates arrived and knelt beside him.  During this time, Serenity managed to gather key information about how all of this came to be.  Apparently, Sauron had something to do with this, as she listened to the dying man named Boromir tell urgent news to Aragorn.  From her perspective, Sauron had fed into the weak spot of Boromir's mind to try and capture the ring for his own but failed when Frodo ran away from him.  At this point of time, the Orcs sensed the evil radiating and decided to attack leading to the capture of the Hobbits.  Stopping at this realization, she wondered if, amongst the Hobbits, the ring-bearer were with them.  Glancing down, she noticed that Aragorn was now weeping for his fallen comrade and felt a twinge of sorrow but quickly shook her head away from the thought.  She mustn't lose control of her emotions, she learned that during her years being alone out in space.  Whenever she was weakened with feelings of loneliness, she tended to be away from duty only to come back with a world full of danger and chaos ensuing in the realms where peace remained.  It wasn't very becoming and therefore had forcefully trained herself not to lose sight of the perspective. 

  Letting the man cry, she heard more footsteps approaching and perked her head up to that direction only to see two more of the Fellowship: Legolas and Gimli.  They questioned over the whereabouts of the Hobbits only to receive an unknown answer.  Hearing this, Serenity shook her head and glanced down at Boromir's corpse.  To her, it was supposed to be a time of mourning but she knew that this was a time for crisis and great urgency was needed if they were to avoid any more deaths.  

  (However, they should mourn for the moment before going off to rescue the Hobbits…) Serenity stated in her mind and gripped the tree trunk before hoisting herself down next to Boromir's body.  

  "You should mourn first and deal with your comrade before going off in search for your other companions.  I am quite sure they can take care of themselves for a short time, but for now you need to place a proper funeral for him…" Serenity quietly stated, not caring to look at the bewildered expressions of the other three behind her.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~ 

  Weird place to stop, isn't it?  But I couldn't help myself and just had to stop here.  ^^;; Not even sure why, either.  

  As to those who have waited for the next chapter, I humbly apologize for loosing perspective.  I've gotten myself a bit of a writer's block, not to mention the fact that I just didn't feel like writing.  Yes, yes, bad Cheska-chan, ne?


	3. To what avail?

Title:  Doubts

Author: Cheska

Rating:  PG-13

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, and/or Sailor Moon.  These belong to their respective owners.

Author's Notes:  Ooh, I haven't read the Silmarillion yet, though I want to.  So I'll be sure to read that later on.  I hope that there is not too many detailed accounts placed into that story.  So for the story's sake, let us just say that Sauron has a body! ^^;;  As for Serenity's side in the story you'll find out later on.  Ringwraiths = Nazgul? Oohh, I have no idea~ I always thought that Ringwraiths are of a lesser being in comparison to a Nazgul.  So I just made it that way.  *shrugs* 

As for shorter paragraphs, I am sorry but I have been writing so many essays at school that I tend to write more than I should.  

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer" ^^  That's a good quote, and yes I have been thinking that as well as I wrote this story.  

~.~.~.~.~

  "The young woman speaks the truth, we must tend to the fallen," Legolas agreed but his blue eyes never left sight of the stranger that suddenly appeared before them.

  "But we must be swift," Gimli said, "He would not wish for us to linger.  We must follow the Orcs, if there is hope that any of our Company are living prisoners."

  "But we do not know if the Ring-bearer is with them or not," Aragorn said. 

  (The Ring-bearer?!  Could one of those two that I have seen get carried off by the Orcs be the Ring-bearer?) Serenity wondered to herself as she cast her head aside to stare at the dirt below her feet, knowing all too well that the elf was keeping a close eye on her while his comrades spoke freely over their next step.

  Words were spoken between the three companions and soon they decided to use a boat where they would lay the man with his weapons and the weapons of his defeated enemies. Obviously, it would still be an honorable funeral despite the lack of necessities needed for a more proper interment.  As the three companions went around in search for weapons to lie and quivers to replenish for their own armory, they found a strange contraption amongst the Orc soldiers.

  "I haven't seen these tokens before," said Aragorn, "What do they mean?"

  Curiosity filled the girl as she set aside a scimitar that once belonged to an Orc and drew close the companions.  An S was embedded on a rune that the rogue held between the palms of his hands.  They spoke around her while various thoughts floundered throughout her head.  Why were there runes lying around…and elf runes at that?

  "…S is for Saruman, I guess." She heard the rogue say with a heavy heart and spoke more of some length but it left her empty in the end.  

 (Saruman's Orcs were the ones that I had ordered or were there more encampments that came from a place nearby?  Did Sauron believe that I could not fulfill my obligations of handing him the Hobbits or…is something else afoot?) Biting the bottom of her lip, she drew away and searched around some more while picking some flowers to lay in addition to the weapons.  

  As she carried the bundle in her arms to the riverside, she heard the voice of the elf exclaim about the wonder of the two boats when there should have been three.  Wonder filled her mind once more when the one called Aragorn stated with inquiry if there were Orcs about but the dwarf, Gimli, stated that there were none.   She had to agree wholeheartedly that there should be no Orcs about and thus proceeded on with her baggage.  Without a word to the others, she peacefully set it beside the riverbed and then stepped back as the three regarded her carefully before they laid their friend into one of the boats.  She watched them as they tended to Boromir, his face appeared so peaceful now from where she was standing…almost as if he was merely asleep.  However, that could not be the case considering the fact that he had died fighting to protect the Hobbits.  Now, as she stood there watching from afar, the arrows were now gone and his face was cleaned from a bit of cloth and water.  His face was merely resting in peace and maybe his spirit was as well.  Regretfully and with great sorrow, the three companions cast the funeral boat away from shore: there Boromir lay, restful, peaceful, and gliding upon the flowing water where the stream took him.

   For a while silence was all that remained as they gazed after the departing figure amongst the stream. Until Serenity stepped forward and kneeled down despite the grass stains that would soon make their mark among her white dress.  On her knees, she took up a praying stance as she prayed to the Gods and to her mother for the spirit of the warrior to finally be at peace.

  (…that is if they can still hear me after all this time…) she added as an afterthought after getting up from her place.

  "…but he will not return from the mountain or from the sea." She heard Aragorn speak after coming out from her train of thought.  Looking behind her, she saw that indeed the man did speak and was now singing a song common to the people from these parts of the land and beyond.  

  (…this song, I have not heard of after all my years as Cosmos nor as Serenity or Neo-Queen before.  Quite odd, but…) then she heard Legolas pick up the tune and carry after Aragorn making her freeze in her place. As she heard the elf, she felt her heart freeze and melt at the same time.  The melody was beautiful when sung by the tall, golden elf and a small smile made its way to her lips.

  "…But you came not with the wailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth…" was the last verse that passed from the elf's mouth and at that same moment she felt words leave her pink lips.

  _From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past_

_     The roaring falls;_

_  And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls._

_  'What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you_

_     bring to me today?_

_  What news of Boromir the Bold?  For he is long away.'_

  It was from here that she stopped her song as Gimli, the dwarf carried on.  She did not know what came over her to sing such a foreign tune about a man that she hardly knew despite the knowledge she held over all of them.  It was no right of hers to sing such a sorrowful tune when, in fact, she felt nothing more than pity and a tinge of sympathy for the fallen warrior.  

  (Not to mention it is no place of mine to be intimately close with the enemy such as these…) she added as she recalled her deal with the 'Great-Eye'.

  Once the song ended, Aragorn studied the ground and found no trace of Orcs and in addition to that, they found that a Hobbit had left for the water with packs.  With this knowledge, a slight frown marred Serenity's lips at knowing that it must have been a ring-bearer.  Shifting slightly at feeling so exposed and foolhardy at the time she had spent with them she turned to go.

  "And where are you going, young lady?" Aragorn turned swiftly to her.

  "Back to my home, of course…" she smoothly replied with a slight grace of a smile upon her lips.

  "I think not, it is clear to me that you are not what you seem. To come from the trees unnoticed by all and to land so deftly upon your feet speaks that you are well trained," Legolas inserted.

  She nodded in reply a mischievous glint disappearing swiftly from her eyes before a kind smile showed along an incline of her head.

  "You are correct, my lord, I am not what you think I am…" Serenity gave a mock curtsy before straightening up and continuing with her way but was stopped when Gimli unsheathed his axe and held it before her.

  "Normally I don't harm a lady but you have something to discuss with us," Gimli stated with a gruff voice making her lift a graceful eyebrow up in inquiry.

  "If you mean as to my reason being in this part of the woods then all I can say is that it's none of your concern except mine…" Serenity replied in calm, soothing tones.

  "…none of our concern, I think not," Aragorn retorted.

  "I wish to remind you that you must make a life altering decision here and now!  To either go after your ring-bearer with the remaining boat or to follow on foot after the Orcs to save your two little friends," Serenity softly uttered.

  "How did you know of the ring bearer?" Gimli growled.

  "…I have my ways, but what shall you three do now?" Serenity replied with an aura of mystery surrounding her lithe yet elegant form.

  They stood silent for a moment but after a while, until Aragorn shook his head and exclaimed his decision.

  "I will follow the Orcs.  I would have guided Frodo to Mordor and gone with him to the end; but if I seek him now in the wilderness, I must abandon the captives to torment and death.  My heart speaks clearly at last:  the fate of the Bearer is in my hands no longer…" 

  "As I would expect from you, Aragorn…" Serenity smiled softly and nodded her head in agreement after pausing slightly.

  "The Company has played its part.  Yet we that remain cannot forsake our companions while we have strength left.  Come!  We will go now. Leave all that can be spared behind!  We will press on by day and dark!" Aragorn cried out.

  "And what of the lady…?" Legolas questioned alongside Gimli who agreed with a grave face.

  "Yes, what is to become of me.  Such knowledge to be entrusted on a stranger is quite dangerous, is it not?" She gave a playful smirk.

  "She shall be spared death until we know more…she shall come with us," Aragorn grimaced at this knowledge.

  "Do not fear, I shan't detain you from your quest," Serenity bowed.

  "We have no rope to tie her with, we will have to keep a close eye on her," Gimli gruffly said before the group came marching back to their campsite to retrieve their belongings.

  (It seems I must wait awhile before I find out the fate of those Hobbits and just what those Orcs have done to them.  Could it be true though?  That Saruman played a part in this and if so…is it on his own freewill or had Sauron done something?) Frowning to herself, she proceeded on as she matched pace with the three companions on their way to save their beloved friends.

~.~.~.~.~

  Night had fallen and darkness enveloped their surroundings with the only light of the moon and the stars to accompany and spur them on their quest to save the Hobbits.  The four had been on the highlands of the Emyn Muil and all night they had been scrambling around the tallest ridges in hopes of finding the Orcs one again.  Hoping against hope that they were safe and without harm.  At last, they had managed to take an hour of rest before sunrise; the moon had disappeared with only the faintest of lights from the stars up above.  Looking down at the ground below, they paused before a curious juncture where the paths had split.  The trail they were following had descended from the area they had just left off at, however, after that it had vanished.

  "Which way would they turn, do you think?" Legolas inquired.

  "If I may…" Serenity spoke up after a period of silence thus catching the three's attention.

  "The Orcs would most likely take the fastest path that they could, whichever route that may be…" Serenity continued after seeing their eyes bore onto her form.

  "True, then let us march northwards!" Aragorn said in agreement and before long, they had left their rest stop and moved on.

  Legolas was some ways ahead with Aragorn close in tow as he searched amongst the grounds in hopes of finding another trail over where his friends may be.  Gimli was behind, as he made sure that Serenity made pace with the others and would not try any foolish trick at trying to get away.  Just as they were about to slow down, the elf gave a cry of alarm and soon enough the others came scurrying after him.  When they arrived to the scene there were dead Orcs lying about with blood spooled around them.  The sight made Serenity's stomach twist in knots as she recalled the scene earlier on with Boromir and forced her eyes to close as she tried to summon back a calm focus.

  "What do you think has happened?" Serenity softly inquired as she turned to her captors.

  "I think the enemy has brought his own enemy with him," said Aragorn, "These are Northern Orcs from far away.  Among the slain are none of the great Orcs with the strange badges.  There was a quarrel, I guess:  it is no uncommon thing with these foul folk." 

  (A dispute...and there is more than one of the enemies…) Serenity filed that information deep into the recesses of her mind as she nodded thoughtfully.

  "Either it is because of the road…" she began.

  "Or about the captives," said Gimli, "Let us hope that they, too, did not meet their end here."

  The trek continued once Aragorn found the trail once more and soon they made a beeline.  Pausing and slowing down only when they needed but not once had they stopped since they began their journey.  After a while, they halted and paused for immediate rest as they gazed around their scenery.  The footprints that the Orcs carried were obvious as they looked down at the bruised and battered grass making the elf grimace with disapproval.  And as Serenity took the time to stare around, she spotted a glimmer of an object imprinted on the ground of small footprints.  Blinking, she stooped over and picked it up while Aragorn came close and spied the footprints.    
  "A hobbits footprint, Pippin's I think since he is smaller than the other." Aragorn speculated as the others gathered around while Serenity studied the object in her hand.

  "Can you tell me what this is?" Serenity held up the object, earning a gasp from the others. 

  "The brooch of the elven-cloak!" Legolas and Gimli both cried together.

  "It was cast away on purpose and he must have run away for that same purpose in hopes of being found," Aragorn uttered reasonably.

  It was after this that the hearts of the three were heartened at the knowledge that at least one of their friends were still alive and well.  As for Serenity, she felt a bit of relief knowing that the Hobbits were still okay, at least for now.  Shortly thereafter, they continued on the trail with a lightened hard and mind.  However, night soon fell and no moon showed upon them in the sky.

They had to make a choice whether to risk the blackened sky and try with all their might in continuing with the chase or stop to rest for that one night.  If they went on, they were in danger of losing their bearing and if they rest, they may have distanced themselves even more.

  "We will not walk in the dark," Aragorn said after a long moment of indecision, "The peril of missing the trail or signs of other coming and going seem to me the greater…"

  Therefore, they camped for the night, the first in many long nights.  As Serenity sat down on the ground, she noticed her clothing for the first time in a while.  It had become marred with dirt and grass, worn away and appeared in tatters instead of the splendid glory it once was.  This saddened her heart from all the memories she shared wearing it during her time as a Queen but after some careful thought and her time here she could only grudgingly accept the loss. Bringing her knees close to her body for warmth, she stared at the low fire and took in the scent around her from the trees and cool grass.  

  "Here," a light voice said and in front of her was a strong leaf with a piece of meat on it and some berries.  

  Startled she looked up to the owner who offered the food to her only to see the elf, his youthful face seemed to glow from amongst the warm fire and his eyes danced with intensity as they stared at her, as if regarding and testing out just how much secrets she held within herself.  Letting out a small smile she nodded as she accepted his generous offer by taking the leaf-plate.

  "Thank you…" 

  The dark sky could only get darker as time passed by and soon sleep claimed them all except for those who were arranged to stand by on guard.  Then it was Gimli's turn for watch and quietly Serenity studied the dwarf.  He had keen eyes and was most comfortable around his environment within dank caves.  It was dark that she had to accept but it was no cave, and so with great hope just maybe she could escape.  Looking around she noticed that Legolas was nowhere to be seen but Aragorn was asleep a few feet away from her on the other side of the fire.  Gimli, meanwhile, was pushing aside some of the embers within the small fire that they had created.   With great effort, Serenity willed with the powers bestowed upon her to create a distraction.

  (Powers of Uranus…lend me your power and cause a stir within the brushes of leaves…) Serenity called out inside her mind and as she concentrated, a small gust of wind formed within the still air and made the leaves move around a bit a few feet away from the dwarf.  

  Standing up, Gimli lifted his sword and inspected the noise while leaving the others unattended.  Smirking, Serenity lifted her head and looked around in hopes that no one was around before concentrating upon her powers and teleporting out of there.  Unknown to her, Legolas was closer than she believed.

  (She left using…magic!  Who is she?  A sorceress?) Legolas's eyes widened at the sight shown before him.

~.~.~.~.~  

  Images swirled around her mind before finally coming to her destination and as she arrived, she noticed the tension running high in the air but disregarded it for the time being as she searched among the Orcs.  Spotting the chosen leader, she walked over to the tall brute who growled at her.  It appeared that he was in a fouler mood than ever but in his eyes, there was also a lust for blood and fighting as all demons desire.  

  "It seems that my orders have not been followed, you don't seem to be following the exact route to Barad-dur but to Isengard directly where Saruman lies," Serenity stated a bit of anger flickering in her crystalline blue eyes.

  "And who are you to order us as you like?!" demanded the supposed leader who howled in rage as he stepped forward with some of his fellow Orcs behind him.

  "She is under orders of the Great Eye," one of the Orcs answered.

  "And the 'Great Eye' or Sauron wants these Hobbits to be delivered to him!" Serenity shouted.

  "Dispose of her, we could use a good meal," the Orc ordered and at once the Orcs brandished their weapons with hunger in their eyes.

  "Sauron will be greatly displeased, especially since Saruman is under his own control. If Saruman displeases him by acting on his own account, I assure you that he shall be in a state of…inactivity as will you if you do not do as I say!" Serenity warned as she proved her theory by calling upon the power of Mars and had a ball of flame playing lightly in her hand.

  "She casts magic!" several Orcs shouted and backed down a bit.

  "For now, we shall deal with this later, I believe that an enemy is coming closer," Serenity gave a sidelong glance just east of her where sounds of hoof beats were coming and soon chaos would ensue.

  "I know," cried the leader who she heard was now called Ugluk, "The cursed horse-boy has got wind of us.  But that's all your fault, Snaga.  You and the other scouts ought to have your ears cut off.  But we are the fighters.  We'll feast on horseflesh yet, or something better."

  At that, Ugluk glanced her way where she merely shrugged off the feeling of uneasiness that had previously settled on her stomach.  Soon direct orders were shouted out and several Orcs left the scene but soon a completely new group entered in and this time with a score of Orcs with a red eye painted on their shields.

  "So you've come back?" Ugluk said, "Thought better of it, eh?"

  "I've returned to see that Orders are carried out and the prisoners are safe," answered the leader of the group.

  "Indeed!' said Ugluk, "Waste of effort.  I'll see that orders are carried out in my command.  And what else did you come back for?  You went in a hurry.  Did you leave anything behind?" 

  "Are you saying that Isengard is the trek that you wish for the Hobbits instead of Mordor itself?  I am disgusted by this change of power!  Sauron told me I can make do with what I wish and yet he sends that foul fiend, Saruman, in my place instead!" Serenity cried out in horror. 

  (Does he have that much faith in me?) Serenity frowned in disapproval and noticed that some of the Orcs were coming closer to her.

  "I hope that Saruman never receives those hobbits that you're taking to him and that those riders' coming after you kills you all.  In fact, I know they will!" Serenity snorted in disgust and began making her way out of the encampment but saw that they were coming straight at her.

  However, at just that moment a Nazgul flew overhead and kept a keen eye on them all noticing Serenity amongst the horde of Orcs.  Looking up, some of the Orcs cringed at the horrific sight as they felt a cold feeling wash over them as fear strike them in the heart.  As Serenity stared overhead, she felt a sense of familiarity in the Nazgul, as if she knew it from somewhere but shook that thought away as the Nazgul disappeared into the distance.  Seeing that the Orcs had sheer terror and confusion flowing about their face, Serenity took this opportunity to escape by using her teleporting powers.  However, it was not too far from the encampment.  

  (Let us see how they fare…shall we?) Serenity grinned as she walked away and headed eastwards to where she was sure that the oncoming enemy will arrive eventually.

  As dawn approached, Serenity saw a small clearing and heard the hoof beats of horses approaching her way.  She knew that by the time the two sides of them would meet, they would catch up with the enemy much later than she wished it too, especially if her warning was heeded and they had moved on.  With much gratitude of her old friend's memories under the name of Mercury, Serenity calculated the amount of time needed before they would reach the Orcs.

  (Sauron will see my cunningness…if he dares defy me the next time we meet; I will show him greater power.  Favoring Saruman does not amuse me, especially since I have given him the hint needed to capture those hobbits…) Serenity frowned and then gazed down at her attire.  

  Sighing, she took out a small pen colored pink and murmured a spell to help disguise us.  With a twinkling of lights, she found dark green clothing over tattered clothing with a golden insignia of a crescent moon on the center to hold her cloak together.  Putting the hood over her head, she stepped out to the clearing and awaited the riders to catch up to her.

  "I beg of you please wait for I have urgent news to tell you," Serenity cried out as soon as they were within hearing distance.  

  She warily watched the men slow down at a signal from a man in the front and soon they came a few feet away.

  "We will hear you out."

  Smirking under her hood, she turned slightly and heard a few of the horses step a few paces back but ignored it as she faced the dark woods before her.

  "Back there in the depths of the woods you will find a band of Orcs, dozens of them…maybe even hundreds.  If you will, can you destroy them for me for I have neither the skill nor the strength to do just that?  If memory serves me, I trust that you will reach them in two nights if you head straight for the borders of the Entwood."

  "We have every notion of seeing to the demise of the Orcs, have no fear…" nodding to his companions the man regarded her carefully before running off once more into the woods to the direction that she had advised them.

  (That takes care of that…and now to deal with a certain 'Great Eye'.) Serenity glowered before disappearing once again.

  (Hopefully I get to see the fate of those Hobbits before the appointed time…) she sighed softly to herself as she reappeared again, this time in front of the fortress of Barad-dur.

  "It seems my energy is slightly lacking…" Serenity sadly stated and entered the tower.

~.~.~.~.~

  Instead of opening the door with only a slight creek, a big entrance was created as Serenity kicked the wooden door open and sending it to slam against the stonewall.  She went inside and threw her hood open to reveal her flushed face and glaring crystalline blue eyes.  There was no peace or calm residing within it as her true emotions flashed through.  However, none of this fazed the armored man as he gave a small smirk of amusement, his red eyes radiating with interest at the sight of the girl.

  "How funny, very funny Sauron to give me the Orcs needed to capture the Hobbits and in the end turn on me!  Have we not made an agreement?" she said in a deathly calm voice despite her apparent nature of emotion. 

  "We have, but none of it said that once they were captured would they still be commanded by you…" he replied as he leaned back against his chair while studying the creature.

  (That is true…) she grudgingly gave in to the actual truth of his words and hated him for it as she stood upright and tried to regain calm.

  "And it seems that my watchers words have also been correct, I trust?" 

  "And what have your spies said about me?" she quirked an eyebrow at his sudden interest to converse.

  "That you have interacted with the enemy and not to mention have tipped off a team of horsemen called the Riddermark of where the Orcs will be arriving," Sauron stated.

  "Of course, the cause of betrayal in such a case is most unworthy of deserving such a prize…especially since I helped in the capture by telling those brainless scum where they would be arriving at," Serenity lightly stated but inside she was still fuming.

  "Brainless, yes, scum not at all…they are quite strong in their own way but none match my Nazgul," Sauron stated.

  "To trust someone such as Saruman is not becoming, I hope you heed my words in the future…"

  "I, too, know of his intention but he serves to my needs…" 

  "Very well, now then may I leave or do you have more to discuss with me?"

  "Why had you interacted with the enemy?"

  "I would think you would know why, have we not discussed this in the first meeting?"

  "Hmmm, yes I do remember…Serenity," he stressed the name out as a small smirk could be seen to play against his darkened lips.

  "Of course I have still yet to gain their trust and until such time comes, I shall journey and all the while to let you have the chance of the Hobbit or maybe even a better desire…" Serenity uttered but did not take her leave, "Another thing, and another moment.  You must have received word that one of the Fellowship has fallen by the name of Boromir who sounds the horn of war.  Two hobbits have been captured by the Orcs you have sent and I fear that if Saruman should hold them he will keep them for himself until he has no need for them anymore.  A reason why I have sent the enemy to destroy those Orcs…" 

  Sauron could only smirk in return as he had before, thus earning a bit of anger to stir once more within the young woman.

  "It seems that with you here and experiences all of this has given you a bit of uneasiness as to what exactly is happening.  How the mighty have fallen," Sauron said.

  "What do you mean?"

  "Ever since you have arrived, you have had doubts about every one that you have met and through your own choices.  Are you even sure of your capabilities?" 

  "But of course, my lord…" she mockingly bowed, "You wish to know more of my capabilities?"

  At his nod, she decided to let out a smile of delight that flashed across her eyes.

  "I see great hardships up ahead, a war will come and only the strong and determined will survive.  I warn you now to be careful, gather up your men and march forth to prepare for war for I know no other way than this," Serenity said and whirled around.

  "One more question."

  "Yes?" She did not turn around and address him, knowing that it annoyed the man and he would have killed her immediately for the disrespect if it were not for the fact that she was indeed quite useful to him in some manners.

  "Why do you help me without a word of what you desire even after all this time?" Sauron inquired.

  "Help you?  I am not helping you, I help myself and what I deem is right.  I help those who win nothing else and nothing more…." Serenity gave a light chuckle before grasping the knob of the open door to prepare to close it as she stepped up to the threshold.

  "As for your desire?"

  "…even you cannot grant me my deepest wish…" Serenity said softly, "…therefore I say nothing for my services."

  With those words, she stepped through and closed the door shut behind her.  Leaving the creature to his own devices and plans for the upcoming future while the one he had conversed with had left the grounds of Barad-dur, disappeared as quickly, and silently as she had arrived despite the need of rest required to fill up her energy reserves.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~

  You know, even I'm starting to wonder if Serenity is all that she seems to be.  Is she good or bad at this point?  One thing to think about is that she has been alone after all those years and could have become depressed at certain points but then again…why would she still possess the powers of the Silver Imperium Crystal and the planets' powers.  Then again, evil is capable of possessing such powers and evil can turn senshis against one another.  However, Serenity is still a protector of the planet Earth from any harm that may befall, so what of it, or had she decided in the end to just give in to the bad merely because she tired of the planet she had sworn to protect?  @_@ 

  Choices, choices…evil or not evil?  Woah, but hehe…maybe she really is good but then again she did get those Hobbits into danger by getting them captured and had Boromir killed because she allowed those Orcs of Saruman to pass her by and let the fight continue.  Then again, she prayed for the soul of Boromir and even helped with the funeral.  ^^;;  So there's two sides to her, lolz.  


	4. seeing the travelers once more

Title:  Doubts

Author: Cheska

Rating:  PG-13

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  Don't own SM and/or Lotr!

Author's Notes:  

~.~.~.~.~

  Weariness overtook her whole body when she dematerialized back into the familiar surroundings of the forest.  Before her were the towering forms of the Orcs as they tried to fight off the humans on their tall horses.  Blades flashed across in the darkness, neighing sounds of the horses and the growls and grunts formulated between the fighters.  For a moment she did nothing as the lone woman stood there, merely watching the two sides fight but after some time she recollected the exact reason for her presence.  She was not here to observe but to do something…anything to help with the win against the Orcs and mostly to get rid of Saruman's lackeys.  

  (I must admit that they don't look as if they're losing…in fact, it's safe to assume that they'll be done in just a few short hours. But where are the Hobbits?) Serenity looked around at the grounds but found no trace of the two small hobbits.

  As Serenity cautiously and safely moved across the area, she took the time to look around for any hint as to what had happened to those two.  Surely, the Orcs had not eaten them seeing that they had taken the care to make sure that they would still be alive throughout the journey.  Then again, Orcs are known for their somewhat barbaric nature…they do not care for other races, even their own, and would not hesitate to kill another if they held no use for them.  So could it really be…?

  "…they couldn't have," Serenity whispered the words only for herself to hear.

  As soon as the words left her mouth, a loud neigh could be heard not too far from her position thus earning her attention.  She quickly ducked behind a bush and looked out to see a horse side step something and continue after the death of an Orc.  Looking down, she noticed a faint movement and soon she could make out the crawling of two beings.  Hope crept up her heart after debating as to what it was and finally at the edge of the forest of Entwood near the river, the two raised themselves up and started off for the inside of the forest.  That was the last place that she had seen them and her heart appeared to have lightened themselves at the sight of their well-being.  Indeed, it should be safe inside the forest since it was better than the outside where the fight still raged on before the pale moonlight.

  "It's better in there than out here, I hope…" biting her lip, Serenity turned her attention back to the fight.

  Time wore on, Serenity still kept her place without aiding either side, and before the sunlight reached the treetops, the fight was over ending with the Riders of Rohan winning over the Orc bands.  A fire started and burnt the corpses of the dead before the eyes of the Rohan and as soon as smoke broke through into the sky, Serenity made her presence known to the group.  

  "I thank you for your kind help," Serenity bowed to them, her hood over her head as she addressed the men on their horses, "I hope that I haven't troubled you in any way."

  "You were the one that tipped us off, were you not?" one of the men that she had spoken to before said.

  "I am, I have arrived just recently to see the outcome and it seems that you have managed to get rid of the Orcs," she complimented in turn.

  "We are here to serve, my Lady, for we are the Riddermark and the servers of the Lord of the Mark, Théoden King Son of Thengel.  My name is Eomer, son of Eomund," Eomer introduced himself as his clear blue eyes stared down at her hooded head, "And who are you, my Lady?"

  (Théoden, yes…yes…I remember that he will play a role with the Fellowship in the near future.  I suppose that it is from there that I shall play my role in this whole catastrophe.) Serenity inwardly smirked before raising her head up and pulled down her hood to reveal her long mane of silvery blonde hair pulled into a distinctive style of meatballs or odangoes.

  "My name is Serenity, my Lord…just Serenity."

  "Well Serenity, can we give you a ride somewhere?  We have three spare horses with us," Eomer turned to his side and indicated to the availability of said horses.

  (I have never ridden one before in all my years…) Serenity blushed inside at her lack of skills but brushed it aside as she nodded and was helped onto the creature.

  Taking the reigns, she lightly kicked the sides of the horses after studying the other men do so and followed them in silence.

  (It is…not so bad.) She hesitantly commented but deep within her heart, she knew it was not and felt fear creep into her heart.  In truth, at every step of the way she could feel worry at the thought of the horse going wild at any moment.  And as she believed it to be so, the horse let out a snort of annoyance as it felt his mistress' sentiments flow into him.  

  "Worried, my lady?" Eomer inquired as he slowed down into a trot by her side.

  "Why would you say that, my lord?" 

  "The horse is a queer being, it can sense your actual feelings of worry that's why it let out a snort and appears to be quite hesitant under your care," Eomer kindly pointed out with a sly smile adorning his fair features.

  "Is it that obvious?  Truthfully, my lord I have never ridden a horse before in all my days," Serenity confessed.

  "Well then, I shall help you…" Eomer led his horse closer to hers and grabbed the reigns from her hands by leaning to the side and from there tied it with his own.

  "Thank you…"

~.~.~.~.~

  They had been riding for a while before they came out over the pass and towards a clearing.  Green grass with the view of the hills could be seen all around the Riders of Rohan and as they began to pass a hill-slope, a voice called out thus startling some of the riders, including Serenity herself.  Without a word, the Riders turned back and halted and some of the men drew their weapons towards where they had heard the voices.  At that moment, Serenity saw Eomer withdraw his hand on her reigns and left her side to question the strangers that had called them.  

   "Who are you, and what are you doing in this land?" said Eomer, using the Common Speech of the West.

   Serenity edged a bit to the side to get a clear view of the strangers and recognition dawned on her features as to whom they were:  the Fellowship of the Ring.  She could make out Aragorn, the elf, and the dwarf.  She was about to come up to them when she held herself back, biting the bottom of her lip as if unsure of what to exactly do at this particular time.  Calmly, she decided to wait and see as to what these three were doing calling attention to themselves.  If it had not been for Aragorn to speak up as he did, she herself would have missed their presence.

  (It seems that Galadriel has done well in giving them some protection from the eyes of the enemy and friends alike…) Serenity commented to herself as she listened on to Aragorn introduce himself and explain his reason for being in this land.  As she quietly hid behind the Riders, she heard Aragorn speak about the Orcs and understanding came to her senses that the three were still seeking out the Hobbits amongst the Orcs.

  "…you would die before your stroke fell." She heard Legolas; the elf from Mirkwood warned Eomer as he raised his bow and knocked the arrow, ready shoot when ready.  Eomer saw this as a threat at once and raised his sword at the ready while a gasp threw itself out from Serenity's lips.

  "Please, they mean no harm!" Serenity intervened as she guided her horse from behind one of the Riders and made her presence known to all.  

  "My Lady!" Eomer cried out, still not leaving his eyes from Legolas.

  "I am sorry; it is not my place to request such a thing from you. But can you not see that they mean no harm?" 

  "She speaks the truth; we intend no evil to Rohan, nor to any of its folk, neither to man nor to horse." Aragorn surveyed the scene as he recognized Serenity.

  "Hear them out first, I beseech you…" Serenity said as she steered her horse closer to the companions.

  "And maybe to hear yourself out as well," Legolas added as he slowly put away his arrow and lowered his bow.

  A small smile followed by a nod was her only answer as she turned her attention back to Aragorn and Eomer who studied one another before Eomer lowered his blade.

  "I will, but wanderers in the Riddermark would be wise to be less haughty in these days of doubt.  First tell me your right name."

  At this point, information was changed between the two.  From this interrogation, Serenity found a great deal in turn over her request that Eomer hear the man out.  She found that Eomer was having trouble within the borders of his King.  In turn, Serenity had also found out that Aragorn and his companions had yet to catch up with the Orcs from days ago since she has left their side.  Just as she was about to settle comfortably in her seat upon her beige horse Aragorn threw back his cloak.  Shock enveloped her body as she gazed down at the bright blade of Anduril.  Amazement covered her from head to toe; she had heard of the legendary sword from centuries ago during her time of solitude amongst the stars and knew of Aragorn's heritage and destiny.  Still, seeing such a beautiful blade in front of her and to be held with such confidence and dignity was still amazing after all these years.

  (It is without a doubt, that Aragorn son of Arathorn and the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor shall be great.  It is best that I do stick here, with the Riders of Rohan and with the Fellowship themselves.  The Hobbits shall be fine, wherever they may be…) Serenity confidently stated within her head as she nodded and let a smile adorn her face.

  As she withdrew from her thoughts, she heard them converse once more as Aragorn warned Eomer over the war that is beginning to start with Sauron.  Upon hearing this, she could not help but shake her head in disbelief not at the fact over the war but at how soon that Aragorn spoke of it.  She had begun to believe that maybe, the Men of Gondor would not realize it until it was too late; however, she was horribly mistaken.  Then her ears picked up the mention of the Orcs once more and Aragorn was questioning about his friends.

  "…the Orcs are destroyed." Eomer informed them.

  "And our friends?"

  "We found none but Orcs."

  Just as Aragorn was about to question the matter more, Serenity drew attention to herself as she let a smile slip over her face and she shook her head at Eomer's last answer.

  "…do not worry about your friends," Serenity answered, earning confusion to cross over Eomer's face as well as the others.

  "You have seen them, my Lady?" Eomer inquired.

  "I have, during the fight being waged amongst the Orcs and the Riders I saw the two Hobbits escape into the Entwood itself.  They will be fine."

  "Hobbits?" said Eomer, "And what may they be?  It is a strange name."   

  "A strange name for a strange folk," said Gimli, "But these were very dear to us.  It seems that you have heard in Rohan of the words that troubled Minas Tirith.  They spoke of the Halflings.  These hobbits are Halflings."

  There was a laugh at the appalling tale being spun by the small dwarf and an inquiry whether they may now be walking into legends or children's tales.  However, despite that laugh nothing followed when the faces from the strangers remained stoic and unmoved except for a sign of irritation by the dwarf.

  "….leave me a while.  Tell the eored, to assemble on the path, and make ready to ride to the Entwade." Eomer directed his men off a distance to which they reluctantly followed. 

  "I shall stay, if I may…for I am quite sure there are still much to discuss between myself and this company," Serenity said when Eomer turned his attention to her.

  "Very well," thus he turned to Aragorn and questioned him of his strange tale.  Eomer knew that Aragorn spoke no lie but he still interrogated the man to reveal to him about the full extent of their journey.  All the while, Serenity listened and maintained the proper expressions that most would find upon her.

  (…to act the fool, is to stir nothing when the time comes for it to be so…) Serenity told herself as she listened to Aragorn's tale.

 The news of Gandalf Grayhame brought a great interest in the silvery blonde haired young woman.  To know that he is quite popular amongst the men and to Sauron as well as the creatures of the dark held great interest to her self.  However, as she continued to observe, she recalled that Gandalf was no longer welcome to Theoden, the King because of ill news that the wizard brought with him in their last parting.  She inwardly grimaced at the thought that Gandalf would have brought great trouble to her plans but sighed in relief that Theoden, the King had refused to listen to the wizard and sent him away.  Much to her amusement, it seemed Gandalf continued to become a menace for the 'wizened' King when Eomer told of how it displeased the King when the wizard took the most precious horse in the stables named Shadowfax.  

  "…and did the horse ever come back?" Serenity heard herself say.

  "Seven nights ago Shadowfax returned; but the king's anger is not less, for now the horse is wild and will let no man handle him." Eomer answered with a gentle face.

  "…then Shadowfax has found his way alone from the far North," Aragorn said, "for it is there that he and Gandalf parted.  But alas!  Gandalf will ride no longer.  He fell into the darkness in the Mines of Moria and comes not again."

  "This is heavy tidings," Eomer sadly stated.

  (It would be best not to say anything of the manner.  To tell them that Gandalf the Grey still dwells on Middle-earth.  If I should tell them, things will not turn out the way I expect them to be…) Serenity placed a hand to her heart and gave a sympathetic expression towards the company while whispering a word of 'I am sorry for your loss.'

  "It is tidings more grievous than any in this land can understand, though it may touch them sorely ere the year is much older," said Aragorn.  "But when the great fall, the less must lead.  My part in it has been to guide our Company on the long road from Moria.  Through Lorien we came-of which it were well that you should learn the truth ere you speak of it again-and thence down the leagues of the Great River to the falls of Rauros.  There Boromir was slain by the same Orcs whom you destroyed."

  "Your news is all of woe!" cried Eomer in dismay while Serenity clutched at her throat at the memory of the dying warrior.  "Great harm is this death to Minas Tirith, and to us all.  That was a worthy man!  All spoke his praise.  He came seldom to the Mark, for he was ever in the wars on the East-borders; but I have seen him.  More like to the swift sons of Eorl than to the grave Men of Gondor he seemed to me, and likely to prove a great captain of his people when his time came.  But we have had no word of this grief out of Gondor.  When did he fall?"

  "Today marks as the fourth day since he was slain," Serenity answered the question with a saddened face.

  "…and since the evening of that day we have journeyed from the shadow of Tol Brandir," added Aragorn while keeping a sharp eye on Serenity.

  "On foot?  And how does the fair lady know of such a date?" Eomer inquired.

  "Yes, even as you see us," Aragorn nodded in answer, choosing to answer the first for the moment and leaving the second for a later date.

  "Strider is too poor a name, son of Arathorn," Eomer's eyes widened in astonishment at the news, "Wingfoot I name you.  This deed of the three friends should be sung in many a hall.  Forty leagues and five you have measured ere the fourth day is ended!  Hardy is the race of Elendil!  But now, lord, what would you have me do!  I must return in haste to Theoden.  I spoke warily before my men.  It is true that we are not yet at open war with the Black Land, and there are some, close to the king's ear, that speak craven counsels; but war is coming.  We shall not forsake our old alliance with Gondor, and while they fight, we shall aid them:  so say I and all who hold with me.  The East-mark is my charge, the ward of the Third Marshal, and I have removed all our herds and herd folk, withdrawing them beyond Entwash, and leaving none here but guards and swift scouts."

  (What he said now revealed much.  It turns out that a war will soon be brewing indeed but…it has not been declared as of yet.  There is still time…for both sides to gather up enough troops and reinforce their grounds.) Serenity filed this little side-note in the back of her head before continuing to listen to the conversation.

  As she gazed upon the two conversationalists, she gained knowledge that Saruman had already chosen war with the East-mark over their land for months now.  Not to mention that Saruman had great allies such as the Orcs, Wolf-riders in which she has not seen as of yet, and evil Men that chose to side with the Great-eye as well as the powerful wizard.  As she listened intently Serenity noticed how Eomer's eyes seemed to be filled with great hope that maybe just maybe the men with him now would be able to put his mind at peace.  

  "…My Lord, do you hope to have these people come with you back to Théoden, the King?" Serenity tentatively asked.

  "Yes, I do," Eomer's eyes fell from hers and back to Aragorn and the silent dwarf and Elf, "Will you not come or do I hope in vain?" 

  "I will come when I may," said Aragorn.

  "Come now, then!" said Eomer.

  Before long, Eomer described the problems that plagued his land that drives to the outcome of the battle that Serenity herself witnessed through her eyes.  That the battle of the Orcs took place in the borders of the Entwood that lasted for such a long time.  The outcome ended with fifteen men dying along with twelve of their horses but despite it all, they managed to win.  Eomer tried to convince the Company to aid him but in the end was faced with an elegant refusal by the Heir of Elendil.

  "Why don't you come with him when you know that the Hobbits are safe?" asked Serenity.

  "We must see for ourselves, my Lady, to be sure with our own eyes that they are safe and away from harm," Legolas spoke up.

  "Then shall I come as well, to fulfill what I have failed to do in the past?" Serenity inquired, speaking of when she was within their company days ago ever since Boromir's death. 

  "It would be best if you should stay with me," Eomer intercepted; all of a sudden, feelings of worry crept into his heart at the sheer mention that the fair Lady that he had just met would leave him.

  "Yes, stay where it is safe for the time being my Lady," Legolas agreed.

  "I will let you leave, that is a fact.  But I ask that you return with my horses, to which I lend to you, over to Entwade to Meduseld, the high house in Edoras where Theoden now sits."

  "We shall return them," Aragorn nodded.

  Eomer then gave orders that the spare horses were to be lent to the strangers.  However, the one out of the three companions that did not have a horse was Gimli, the Dwarf, for he refused to ride on the beast.  However, after much persuasion, Gimli ended up sitting behind Legolas on his fiery horse named Arod.  

   "Let us hope that your travel will bring you peace.  I am quite sure that you will find great wonder in your journey," Serenity bid them farewell upon her fair horse.

  The three companions flew none but one looking back and only to gaze at the golden blonde-haired woman who stood afar.  Before long, the horses brought them afar and through the horizon, thus leaving the Riddermark and Serenity by themselves in Rohan.  

  "Let us take our leave," Eomer silently stated, placing his callus hand softly upon Serenity's elbow to steer her back over to her horse.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~

  Bah, not much here I'm afraid.  Seems to me I cannot quite grasp the true wonders of this SM/Lotr fic compared to the other fanfic writers out there who managed to transform it into great wonders.  ^_^;; I suppose that GW/SM is my true forte…*sighs* but I'll keep trying…and hopefully it can transform into a becoming and enchanting tale…^_^  


	5. Edoras

Title: Doubts

Author: Cheska

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 4

Author's Notes:Thank you for the great reviews, please do continue reading the fanfic. Since English 114, I realized the difficulty of writing papers. Boy writing papers is different from writing stories, no matter how they say they're alike! And I'm not sure what's going on with but none of my enhancers are working. So my line breaks and stuff are zilch. Can't even go and say bow...except...bow.

The Riddermark had been riding with only brief rest stops day in and day out. The ride fell heavily upon Serenity, but no complaint issued from her lips as she bore it through. Ever since the Company left the Riddermark, Serenity could not help but feel a sense of longing to see them once more. Especially, to see the one with the light blonde hair and blue eyes; the Elf named Legolas Greenleaf. Despite this inner and selfish desire, Serenity buried the feeling deep into the recess of her heart for she knew that she could not love such a being, could not fall in love at all for her heart only belonged to her one and only and that person had died long ago.

"My Lady, we have reached the pass that shall lead us to Edoras and Meduseld. There dwells Théoden son of Thengel, King of the Mark of Rohan," Eomer lightly touched Serenity's arm, drawing her from her state of thought where the picture of the fair face of Legolas dwindled before fading back into a blur.

Serenity drew away from her thoughts and stared in front of her where a beautiful image greeted her crystalline blue eyes. White-tipped and streaked with black were the mountains that stood before the Riddermark and Serenity. Grasslands rolled against the hills that clustered before the group's feet, and flowed up into many valleys that were still dim and dark, untouched by the light of dawn that fell before them, winding their way into the heart of the great mountains. Through the way into the mountain, a tumbled mountain-mass with one tall peak stood alone; at the mouth of the vale, there stood a sentinel with a lonely height. At its feet, there flowed a steady silver stream and upon it was a glint in the rising sun.

"A beautiful sight to greet us yon this early morning, my Lord," Serenity complimented the sight before her eyes.

"Once we get closer, my Lady, we shall greet the King of the Mark of Rohan. I warn you my Lady, he takes no kindness to those who speak wrongly. Draw no weapons, speak no haughty word," said Eomer.

"Do not fear, my Lord for I hold no weapons other than these two hands of my own. As for my words, I doubt that I shall speak so freely before a great King," assured Serenity with a supportive smile that eased the man's heart.

"I believe you," Eomer nodded.

As the group came to the stream, it was bright and clear as the birds sang and flew about them. The stream of water ran down swiftly into the plain and beyond the feet of the hills, it turned across the group's path into a wide bend, flowing away east. The land before them was green: in the wet meads and along the grassy borders of the stream grew many willow-trees. This was a sign that spring was upon them. The travelers passed over the ford and came upon a wide rutted track leading towards the uplands. At the foot of the walled hill, the way ran under the shadow of many mounds, high and green. Upon their western sides, the grass was white with snow: small flowers sprang there like stars amid the turf. Serenity stared at the bright, beautiful flowers among the grass. Eomer saw her interest of the fair flowers and veered his horse to her side.

"Evermind they are called to the Dwarves, Simbelmyne in this land of Men, for they blossom in all the season of the year, and grow where dead men rest."

"They are beautiful yet full of sadness if these flowers are the mark of the dead…" Serenity commented.

"Come, we are near the great halls of Théoden the King," Eomer beckoned as he rode away from her side and to the front of his troops.

With these words, the travelers passed the silent mounds and winded up the green shoulders of the hills to come at last to the wind-swept walls and the gates of Edoras. Eomer led the group through the dark gates where a broad path met them that were paved with hewn stones, winding upward and climbing in short flights of well-laid steps. Many houses built of wood and many dark doors the group passed and beside the way channeled a stream of clear water, sparkling and chattering. Up on the hill stood a high platform above a green terrace, where a bright spring fell from a stone carved similar to a horse's head. Beneath the platform was a wide basin that caught the falling stream. On the green terrace were stone stairs where stone-hewn seats sat on the topmost step and where guards stood with drawn swords laid upon their knees. Sun fell upon the guard's green shields and appeared taller as the Riddermark came closer with Serenity beside Eomer.

"These are the doors that will lead to the king, are you prepared my lady?" Eomer inquired before the reached the guards.

"Yes, I believe I am," Serenity breathed as she finally reached the topmost step.

(Selene, give me strength!) Serenity prayed inwardly.

"Hail to thee!" the guards suddenly called with clear voices as they spoke with courteous greetings.

"Hail Háma, Doorward of Théoden." Eomer greeted as he let out a small bow.

"I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter."

Eomer let out a brief smile before laying down his arms and beckoned for some of his troops to do the same while others chose to remain outside until their return.

"My lady, I trust that you do not possess such weaponry?" Eomer turned to Serenity who shook her head.

Before long, the guards lifted the heavy bars of the doors and swung them slowly inwards grumbling on their great hinges and from there Eomer and Serenity with a few chosen soldiers entered. Inside, the room appeared dark and warm after the clear air upon the hill. Serenity, through her crystalline blue eyes, saw that the hall was long and wide and filled with shadows and dim lights where mighty pillars upheld the roof. The floor was paved with stones of many hues, branching runes and strange devices intertwined beneath their feet. Serenity lightly gasped as she saw that the pillars were richly carved, gleaming dully with gold and half-seen colors. Various woven cloths hung upon the ancient walls, and over their wide spaces marched figures of ancient legend, some dim with years, some darkling in the shade but what stood out the most was a young man that sat upon a white horse blowing a great horn with flying yellow hair.

"Whom may I ask is that figure?" Serenity pointed out the statue of the young man upon the neighing horse.

"Eorl, the Young! He rode out of the North to the Battle of the field of Celebrant." Eomer answered with a sparkle of pride shining in his bright eyes.

Past the clear wood-fire burning in the midst of the hall on the hearth, the group halted as they reached the far end of the humble abode. Beyond the hearth and facing north towards the doors was a dais with three steps in and in the middle of the dais was a great gilded chair. Upon it sat a man bent with age with long, thick white hair that fell in great braids from beneath a thin golden circlet upon his brow. In the center of the circlet was a single white diamond. His eyes burned with a bright light that appeared to glint as he stared at Eomer and the people around him. Silence only greeted them and the old man did not move in his chair.

"Hail, Théoden son of Thengel! I have returned safely from the outside and I bring a guest."

"Indeed you have, Eomer son of Eomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark. A guest of hidden beauty seeing as this figure hides its face from our prying eyes and curious interest," stated a woman that stood behind the gilded chair.

"The same could be said for you, dear lady as you hide yourself in the shadows from behind the dais and great throne of Théoden son of Thengel." Serenity contested as she stepped forward.

At Serenity's challenge, the woman stepped out. Grave and thoughtful showed upon her features, cool pity was in her eyes but fair was her face. Her long hair was a river of gold, as she proudly stood strong. Slender and tall she was in her white robe girt with silver and from Serenity's perspective, this woman was a daughter of kings.

"Who may you be that visits our humble abode in this time of trouble?" the woman inquired.

"My name is Serenity and only Serenity from a different realm. My path, my purpose holds no true meaning to the eyes of such as your self, my lady," Serenity curtsied.

"Come, let us see your true self," the woman beckoned for Serenity to remove her hood as she stepped down from the dais and approached her.

Bowing her head, Serenity's slender fingers pulled down the green hood that covered her features. Silver-golden waves of hair toppled out of and as she raised her head, crystalline blue eyes glittered with a sense of mystery and undetermined wisdom. Tall and slender with an air of gracefulness filled her features as she pulled back her green cloak to reveal a beautiful luminescent white gown with gold outlined on the seams. At this moment, she appeared to be a woman of noble birth, a queen of a realm that was far more dignified than they were.

"And who may you be, my lady?" Serenity softly inquired, in a tone that was both ethereal as it was firm and calculating.

"Eowyn is my name, the lady of Rohan."

"Eowyn, sister of Eomer are you not?

"Yes, my lady but how did you know?"

Serenity merely let out a small smile before putting back her hood on and retreating from her place and back to the spot beside of Eomer who remained where he was in front of the Théoden the King. The king's eyes were speculative as they gazed upon his guests but before he could speak, a wizened figure of a man appeared from the doors with a pale wise face and heavy-lidded eyes.

"That is Wormtongue, like him I do not but he is the one that the king is given counsel to," Eomer whispered as he leaned a bit to Serenity.

(Wormtongue…he is…Grima son of Galmod. He is weak in body, yet wicked with his words they are strong. Though not as strong as Saruman's….) Serenity's eyes were in slits as she studied the pale man that made his way to the king's side.

As Serenity suspected, Wormtongue bent down and whispered words of 'counsel' in the ears of the king who repeated them aloud. He told Eomer of how he had left the walls that were meant to be guarded from the evil that roamed the land and before Eomer could present a word on his behalf, the king waved them away and sent Eomer to no longer be a soldier for his people but a mere prisoner within the walls of Edoras. Eomer no longer held the title as the Third Marshall of the Mark and could not leave the place outside of these walls.

Hearing him self being stripped of his position, Eomer strode over and cried out the absurdity of such a harsh act upon himself.

"My Lord! Surely, you do not mean that, why listen to such a monster and such sly a beast as Grima? My Lord, I only serve you and mean well. My action surely does not call for this kind of punishment!"

"Eomer, hold yourself! Grima only counsels me what he deems is necessary and would serve best for all," Théoden said for the defense of his counselor.

"Grima is nothing more than a worm!! Wormtongue is his name! By my word, if I ever have a chance I would surely kill him!" Eomer threatened.

"Eomer! Leave my halls at once; I want nothing more to do with you!" Theoden bellowed, his eyes flashing with malice at the cause of Eomer's threat towards Grima.

As the group left the halls, Serenity remained silent as she contemplated about the man named Wormtongue, she could not say anything even though she wanted to help Eomer.

"That man is who the king goes to for counsel?" Serenity stated more than asked to Eomer as they made their way to the stables.

"Yes, he has been with the king for several years now."

"I do not trust him, nor do I like him. He is a meddler and comes with evil tidings. He may be a worker of evil. He surely must be to counsel the Lord to do such a cruel thing to you," Serenity bitterly stated aloud.

(He may also be under Saruman's control and he, I do not like.) Serenity muttered inside her head as she looked over the land and spotted that darkness brewing not too far away, from where they resided.

Serenity spent the night in Edoras, her green cloak cast aside in a room that Eomer provided for her. It was a bit small, but still comfortable enough for her presence to reside in. Sitting beside the window, Serenity's gaze lingered upon the shadow of the moon.

"Powers of the planets: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. Powers of the stars…the whole galaxy…lend me your powers of foresight…." Serenity uttered in a low voice as she bowed her head, her long mane of hair falling over her shadows and touching the ground.

A lone crystal tear fell from her eyes, glistening under the moonlight. The teardrop fell on the windowsill and as she opened her eyes, a vision appeared.

... Vision ...

Gleams of sun were striking through the hurrying clouds, the forest now looking less grey and dreary. Aragorn had stood up and looked about, but saw nothing that was of any use.

"…we did not wish to come to Fangorn," said Gimli.

"Yet here we are – and nicely caught in the net," said Legolas. "Look!"

"Look at what?" said Gimli.

"There in the trees."

"Where? I have no elf-eyes."

"Hush! Speak more softly! Look!" said Legolas pointing. "Down in the wood, back in the way that we have just come. It is he. Cannot you see him, passing from tree to tree?"

A bent figure moved slowly and the old beggar man, walking wearily, leaning on a rough staff was not far away. His head was bowed, and he did not look towards them. The three stood silent, each feeling a strange expectancy: something was approaching that held a hidden power – or menace.

Gimli tried to have Legolas hit the old man with his bow and arrows but could not and Aragorn understood, saying that you should not hit an old man unawares or unchallenged. However, at that moment the old man came with surprising speed to the foot of the rock-wall.

"Well met indeed, my friends," the old man broke the silence that had ensued. "I wish to speak to you. Will you come down or shall I come up?" Without waiting for an answer, the old man began to climb.

The three men and the old man began to speak. The old man sounding as if he knows what the men's intention were while the other ponders over what may happen and as to what the old man's purpose is.

"Might we know your name and then hear what it is that you have to say to us?" said Aragorn. "The morning passes, and we have an errand that will not wait."

"My name!" said the old man again. "Have you not guessed it already? You have heard it before, I think. Yes, you have heard it before. But come now, what of your tale?"

The old man revealed to the three travelers of what their intentions were while saying nothing of him self. He had also assured the three companions that the hobbits that had been captured are safe and well inside the forest of Fangorn. Upon hearing their quest from the old man's lips, they grew overly cautious and drew their weapons out. Gimli sprinted towards him, shouting that he must be Saruman but the old man was too quick for him. He sprang to his feet and leaped to the top of a large rock. There he stood towering above them. His hood and his grey rags flung away. His white garments shone. He lifted up his staff, and Gimli's axe leaped from his grasp and fell ringing on the ground. The sword of Aragorn, stiff in his motionless hand, blazed with a sudden fire. Legolas gave a great shout and shot an arrow high into the air: it vanished in a flash of flame.

"Mithrandir!" Legolas cried. "Mithrandir!"

... End Vision ....

A sigh of relief left Serenity's pink lips and her eyes dimly glowed of happiness at the thought of friends reuniting.

"Aragorn meets Gandalf once more, but what of the chosen one? What of the One Ring?" Serenity wondered.

Closing her eyes, she let herself become lost in the darkness, her mind traveling through many realms and passages of various possibilities to end up across the present time and its current events.

"Frodo has descended from the Emyn Muil…but how has he met…Smeagol or Gollum as he is now known?" Serenity wondered to herself, requesting to see through the eyes of the past.

... Vision ...

Sam tied the knot on Gollum after managing to capture the vile creature. The result surprised both Frodo and Sam as Gollum began to scream, a thin, tearing sound, very horrible to hear. He writhed, and tried to get his mouth to his ankle in order to bite the rope but failed only to keep on screaming.

"What's the matter with you?" Frodo said. "If you will try to run away, you must be tied; but we don't wish to hurt you."

"It hurts us, it freezes, it bites! Elves twisted it, curse them! Nasty cruel hobbits! Take it off us! It hurts us!"

"No, I will not take it off you," said Frodo, "not unless…not unless there is a promise you can make that I can trust."

"We will swear to do what he wants, yes, yess" said Gollum, still twisting and grabbing at his ankles.

Gollum swore to serve Frodo and do as he wished, that would be his promise. To never let HIM have it…to never let the Dark One…the one called Sauron have the One Ring.

"Down! Down!" said Frodo. "Speak your promise!"

"We promises, yes, I promise. I will serve the master of the Previous. Good master, good Smeagol!"

With approval in his eyes, he ordered Sam to take the ropes off and Sam reluctantly obeyed.

From that time on, Gollum spoke with less hissing and spoke to his new companions directly but would cringe and flinch if either Sam or Frodo came near him. Gollum, however, was friendly and anxious to please. Frodo spoke kindly to him while Sam became overly suspicious of the new Gollum.

Gollum became the two's guide through the Emyn Muil and to the cross of the Marshes.

... End of Vision ...

Serenity gasped at the sight of the Dead Marshes, she had known of them from far back because it had perked her curiosity at the thought of the water and candles of corpses. To look at the water at nighttime led to the sight of dead faces. To her knowledge, the dead lie in all the pools of the water with pale faces and live deep under the dark water: many faces proud and fair with weeds in their silver hair. However, all are foul, rotting, and dead. They no longer know who they are but they had fought in the Great Battle from long ago.

"The Great Battle…." Serenity stared forlornly out the window and noticed that her teardrop on the windowsill had already dried up. It must have been a few hours now since she had called upon the powers of the planets to give her these visions. The time she had spent in Edoras has been too long; to stay in one area for so long is something she cannot bear. Serenity knew that something must happen soon, to leave so abruptly would not be a wise choice. However, she knew that she needed to report to Sauron…

"He must be wondering what I am up to…and I, myself, have no idea at this point of time. I only know what the stars tell me…"Serenity stared up at the sky where the stars twinkled merrily, "And they tell me I must wait and bide my time. The winning side…must be here with this group. Does that mean that they must be the ones who win the outcome of this battle? Or do they tell me something else?"

Serenity's eyes flickered amongst the group of stars and with the moon beam shining so bright, a picture of a fair faced man with blonde hair appeared before her eyes. A small gasp escaped her lips as she shook her head.

"They must not tell me such things; it is absurd to even think of…" Serenity trailed off as she turned her back from the night sky and went back to the cot.

(To think of…finding someone else…at this point of time. Duty must always come first…always…) Serenity murmured before sleep claimed its spell over her.

Serenity woke up, the day already passing based on the sunlight, which passed through the open window and over her figure. Getting up, she prepared for the day and was keen on speaking with Eomer about what the day holds for the two of them. Just as she was about to enter a small hut, the sight of one of the guards leaving his post caught her attention and instead made her way over to the gate.

"Hail, comers from afar. It has been days since we have last met one another. How fare you?" Serenity greeted with a smile upon her face.

"My Lady, indeed it has been long. We have come to answer Eomer's request and have brought back his horses as promised." Aragorn greeted.

"Mithrandir….or Gandalf as you are also known…I have always wondered what you would look like alive and well…" Serenity greeted, "I am Serenity from afar."

"Serenity, a person of peace yet your eyes deceive you," Gandalf stated.

"You are here to warn Théoden, have you not? But I must say that he is not exactly well...at least to my knowledge. These past few days have been filled with darkness. The counselor of Théoden, Grima as he is known is gaining great power over him. Théoden has become weak and hardly comes out from his place on the throne," Serenity warned Gandalf and his companions.

"That is as much to my knowledge, Serenity from afar. Let us hope that it is not too late to right the wrongs that have overcome Edoras." Gandalf stated.

Just at that time, the guard who had left returned, beckoning the companions to enter and follow him. Serenity stayed behind, watching the group leave her sight and as they disappeared through the broad path paved with hewn stones, Serenity sighed and went on with her way. After all, she still needed to find Eomer to inquire about the day's activities.

She finally found him around the stables, grooming Hasufel with a brush. Serenity saw a spare brush, walked over the stall next to Hasufel's, and began grooming Arod. The smell of horses and straw was strong in the air, but she did not mind. Despite the strong odor wafting in the air, a sense of peace that she has not managed to find for quite some time was present in the horse shed.

"It seems you are quite happy to see the sights of Hasufel and Arod's return," Serenity smiled while brushing Arod's side.

"Uhn, all the horses in Edoras are prized, we care for them as if they were our own children," Eomer stated without a trace of humor in his voice, indicating his sincerity.

"The Companions have come to Edoras, as you know. With them, comes Mithrandir…Gandalf Stormcrow as he is also known. He comes to pursue the help of Théoden son of Thengel in the fight against such evil," Serenity informed him.

"As I would expect from Gandalf…" Eomer inserted.

Time passed with great silence but was soon interrupted once Háma, Doorward of Théoden, came running into the horse shed.

"Théoden King Son of Thengel, summons you, Eomer son of Eomund to the halls of Edoras," Háma informed the two.

"Thank you, Háma. And will you come fetch me my sword?" Eomer nodded and requested, indicating that he has heard and will follow shortly.

"I sense that things will go well for you from now on, Eomer." Serenity smiled and walked a few feet away from him to turn towards the back of the horse shed.

"It seems that way; at least I hope it to be." Eomer finished grooming the horse and laid the brush aside next to where Serenity discarded hers just outside of the Arod's stall.

Háma soon arrived with Eomer's sword and presented it to him.

"Come, let us go the halls of Edoras," Eomer said holding his sword and beckoned for Serenity to follow.

Eomer knelt down before Théoden, offering his sword while Théoden sternly inquired as to how he managed to acquire one when no weapons were allowed into the room. Háma, trembled as he strode forward to answer his Lord.

"It is my doing, lord; I understood that Eomer was to be set free. Such joy was in my heart that maybe I have erred. Yet, since he was free again, and he a marshal of the Mark, I brought him his sword as he bade me."

"To lay at your feet, my lord," said Eomer.

Théoden was silent as he stood looking down at the kneeling Eomer.

"Will you not take the sword?" said Gandalf.

Slowly Théoden stretched for his hand. As his fingers took the hilt, it seemed to the watchers that firmness and strength returned to his thin arm. Suddenly he lifted the blade and swung it shimmering and whistling in the air. Then he gave a great cry as his voice rang clear as he chanted in the tongue of Rohan to call to arms.

The guards, thinking that they were summoned sprang up the stair. They looked at their lord in amazement, and then as one man, they drew their swords and laid them at his feet.

"Command us!" they said.

"Take back your sword, Eomer, sister-son!" said the king. "Go, Háma, and seek my own sword! Grima has it in his keeping. Bring him to me also. Now, Gandalf, you said that you had counsel to give, if I would hear it. What is your counsel?"

"You have yourself already taken it," answered Gandalf. "To put your trust in Eomer, rather than in a man of crooked mind. To cast aside regret and fear. To do the deed at hand. Every man that can ride should be sent west at once, as Eomer counseled you: we must first destroy the threat of Saruman, while we have time. If we fail, we fall. If we succeed-then we will face the next task. Meanwhile your people that are left, the women and the children and the old, should fly to the refuges that you have in the mountains. Were they not prepared against just such an evil day as this? Let them take provisions, but delay not, nor burden themselves with treasures, great or small. It is their lives that are at stake."

Serenity was in the sidelines, close to a pillar near the group listening to the words exchanged between the King and the companions. It had come to her realization that they would go to war against Saruman. It has also come to her attention that this would be a good time to make her escape, if she needed to. However, somewhere in the back of her mind cautioned her to still keep close with this group and not leave them. It did not really bother her, but her instincts did perk her curiosity as to why.

(It is strange, to have stayed in such a place for so long. Wouldn't Sauron wonder as to where I am? As to my plans? Then again, I don't really need to care…do I?) Serenity smirked as she pictured a frustrated Sauron wondering as to her position and the mess she may have gotten into.

Her train of thought was interrupted at the arrival of a cringing Grima the Wormtongue. His face was very white and his eyes blinked in the sunlight. Háma knelt and presented to Théoden a long sword in a scabbard clasped with gold and set with green gems.

"Here, lord, is Herugrim, your ancient blade," he said. "It was found in his chest. Loath was he to render up the keys. Many other things are there which men have missed."

Serenity watched with great amusement at the sight of a groveling Wormtongue as he pleaded to not be cast aside from the services of the King. It was nice to see that justice has been served where evil incurred.

"You have my pity," said Théoden. "And I do not send you from my side. I go myself to war with my men. I bid you come with me and prove your faith."

Wormtongue, instead of answering quickly to the bidding of his King, suggested another option of staying behind to mind the House of Eorl and keep all things until the King's return. However, he was denied and Gandalf strove forward to reveal his true self as a snake.

"I do not lie. See, Theoden, here is a snake! With safety, you cannot take it with you, nor can you leave it behind. To slay it would be just. But it was not always as it now is. Once it was a man, and did you service in its fashion. Give him a horse and let him go at once, wherever he chooses. By his choice you shall judge him." Gandalf said.

"Do you hear this Wormtongue?" said Théoden. "This is your choice: to ride with me to war, and let us see in battle whether you are true; or to go now, whither you will. But then, if ever we meet again, I shall not be merciful."

"Why not just be done with it, and destroy the vile snake? He has caused so much trouble already," Serenity suggested with a smug expression on her face.

"It would not be honorable to do so, my lady," Legolas answered as he gazed into her eyes.

With that, Serenity quieted down and continued to watch as Wormtongue fled from the Halls of Edoras and away from the city.

To be continued…

Yes, I have taken a long time in getting another chapter out. But, I was lazy. Not to mention, I didn't realize that college could be so demanding. Yes, after so long a time I've reached college level…Freshman! ahem Besides that my free time was spent on reading manga and playing games. La Pucelle Tactics and Lunar Legend. You should try them, they're fun. I've also watched a few anime in my time….getting involved in shonen ai, lolz! Ahh anyways, I'll be out of the country for a month…whistles innocently For vacation, yes…I get to have like 6 weeks of vacation! Hoo-hah!


	6. Journey to and War in Helm's Deep

Title: Doubts

Author: Cheska

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I am quite sorry that I have taken this long to create another chapter. Truthfully, I was procrastinating for the longest time. I did not feel like it, nor did I have the imagination to think up more chapters. The most important factor for not updating was that…I lost me files. I had two or three chapters prepared for the continuation of Doubts but was erased or lost in one of my floppy discs. Honestly, I do not know how that could have happened but at least you have a chapter to read! Again I must say that I do not own Lord of the Rings and/or Sailor Moon. I just use them for my stories…like this one!

With that said, here is another chapter of Doubts.

Wormtongue had fled from the Golden Hall and as Serenity watched him fly down the stairs, she wondered to herself how she may escape Edoras. Sauron was surely waiting for her report on the fairings of the Fellowship.

(I honestly do not know how to respond to him at this point of time. Except to tell him the obvious. These men will go after Saruman.) Serenity said to herself.

A light touch on her shoulder brought her back to her senses as Legolas stood at her side, looking questioningly at her. Shaking her thoughts away, a light smile touched her light pink lips as she followed the elf-prince back into the company of the king.

Men came bearing raiment of war from the king's hoard, and they arrayed Aragorn and Legolas in shining mail. Helms too they chose, and round shields: their bosses were overlaid with gold and set with gems, green and red and white. Gandalf took no armor; and Gimli needed no coat of rings, even if one had been found to match his stature, for there was no hauberk in the hoards of Edoras of better make than his short corslet forged beneath the Mountain in the North. But he chose a cap of iron and leather that fitted well upon his round head; and a small shield he also took.

Eowyn came forward to the guests and offered the cup to the guests one by one. When they had all drunk, the king went down the hall to the doors where the guards awaited him.

"Behold! I go forth, and it seems like to be my last riding," said Theoden. "I have no child. Theodred my son is slain. I name Eomer my sister-son to be my heir. If neither of us return, then choose a new lord as you will. But to some one I must now entrust my people that I leave behind, to rule them in my place. Which of you will stay?"

No man spoke.

"Is there none whom you would name? In whom do my people trust?"

"In the House of Eorl," answered Hama.

At this point, Serenity understood what Hama was pointing out. A twinkle of understanding appeared in her eyes as she cast a sidelong glance at the Lady Eowyn who still held the cup of wine she offered to her not too long ago.

"If I may, your Highness…" Serenity interrupted Theoden, "I do not believe that Hama, Doorward of Theoden, speaks of Eomer as the new lord but a lady."

"Is this true, Hama?" questioned Theoden.

Hama merely nodded.

"There is Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, his sister. She is fearless and high-hearted. All love her. Let her be as lord to the Eorlingas, while we are gone."

"It shall be so," said Theoden. "Let the heralds announce to the folk that the Lady Eowyn will lead them!"

Then the king sat upon a seat before his doors, and Eowyn knelt before him and received from him a sword and a fair corslet.

Serenity watched all of this with keen interest, recalling her own past whence she was a Queen about to give a title to a soldier or address an issue of serious manner. They were never easy to give, but they had given people hope and lasting peace during her reign.

(Peace, prosperity, and everlasting serenity. These are only a few of what I have promised Earth, my home. I can only hope that the stars wish peace for this small planet, as well.) Serenity thought to herself.

Serenity walked down the steps outside of the Golden Hall. She wore a light armor that gleamed under the sunlight with matching pants. Her hair bore the same trademark hairstyle and her eyes gleamed hidden intensity as she surveyed her surroundings. Toward the gate, she found a great host of men, old and young, all ready in the saddle. More than a thousand were there mustered. Their spears were like a springing wood. Loudly and joyously they shouted as Theoden came forth. Some held in readiness the king's horse, Snowmane, and others held the horses of Aragorn and Legolas. Gimli stood ill at ease, frowning, but Eomer came up to him, leading his horse.

At the sight of Eomer, Serenity came forth to stand beside him.

"Hail, Gimli Gloin's son!" he cried. "I have not had time to learn gentle speech under your rod, as you promised. But shall we not put aside our quarrel? At least I will speak no evil again of the Lady of the Wood."

"I will forget my wrath for a while, Eomer son of Eomund," said Gimli; "but if ever you chance to see the Lady Galadriel with your eyes, then you shall acknowledge her the fairest of ladies, or our friendship will end."

"So be it!" said Eomer. "But until that time pardon me, and in token of pardon ride with me, I beg. Gandalf will be at the head with the Lord of the Mark; but Firefoot, my horse, will bear us both, if you will."

"I thank you indeed," said Gimli greatly pleased. "I will gladly go with you, if Legolas, my comrade, may ride beside us."

"It shall be so," said Eomer, "Legolas upon my left, and Aragorn upon my right, and non will dare to stand before us!"

Serenity smiled at the sight of camaraderie between Gimli and Eomer. As Gimli was helped up onto the horse, Eomer took the reigns and smiled at Serenity.

"My Lady, I most pleased to see you. What with all the preparations, I have been preoccupied in gathering my men," Eomer conversed.

"It is quite alright, it has not been too long since we have last seen each other. We do not need to hasten our meetings. I have just seen you this morning and at the feast, after all!" laughed Serenity.

"I must apologize, however, for I have not managed to say my partings to you," Eomer said, appearing deeply grieved for his actions.

"It is quite alright, I understand how busy you have been on this very day."

At that time, Legolas came riding his horse toward them and Eomer beckoned Legolas to come stand to his left so that they may ride together.

"How fare thee, Legolas of Mirkwood?" Serenity greeted.

"Quite well under the circumstances. I had hoped that we may meet under better times. However, I am quite mistaken." Legolas nodded in greeting, "And you, my lady?"

"Well I had hoped to find my horse around here. I fear, however, that there is none. So if I may, would you care to bear me on your fine horse?" Serenity requested.

"My Lady, surely you do not mean that!" Eomer exclaimed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Serenity questioned.

"Surely you do not mean to ride with us into battle?" Eomer interrogated.

"Why of course I do! Surely the more there is that joins you into battle, the better the outcome," Serenity argued.

"That I will not argue with, however, the chances of coming back…" Legolas intercepted.

"As in all battles, there are losses and I am not afraid. I must insist that I come and do what I can," Serenity replied.

"It is no use arguing with her, she is quite stubborn," sighed Eomer.

Without another word, Serenity climbed onto the horse that bore Legolas and smiled in triumph.

"My Lady, I do hope that no harm befalls you during our journey. Regretfully, I cannot assure your safety," Legolas uttered to her before grabbing the reigns more securely and caught up to Eomer who went ahead.

"Do not fret over such a thing, I assure you that I can take care of myself." Serenity replied with a smile.

The sun was already westering as they rode from Edoras, and the light of it was in their eyes, turning all the rolling fields of Rohan to a golden haze. There was a beaten way, north-westward along the foot-hills of the White Mountains, and this they followed, up and down in a green country, crossing small swift streams by many fords. Far ahead to their right the Misty Mountains loomed; ever darker and taller they grew as the miles went by. The sun went slowly down before them. Evening came behind.

Night closed around them. At last they halted to make their camp. They had ridden for some five hours and were far out upon the western plain, yet more than half their journey lay still before them.

"Create a circular camp under the stars and the moon. Make no fires and have a ring of mounted guards to stand about with scouts ahead," Theoden ordered his men who set out at once.

Serenity got off the steed and stared up at the waxing moon, her hair glinting of the moon making an appearance as if she was not of this world.

(Selene…guide me…) Serenity prayed as the stars and the moon continued to twinkle amongst the night sky.

"You have proven to be quite a strong woman," Legolas praised as he handed his reigns to a young boy no older than twelve.

Serenity remained quiet to his praise as she continued to stare up at the sky, seeking aide to her silent request for a guide as to what she is supposed to do at this point in time.

"To ride for so many hours, many would have complained yet I heard not one word of complaint from you." Legolas continued.

"If you have not recalled…we have traveled once upon a time," Serenity reminded him, finally letting her eyes drop from the sky to rest into his blue orbs.

"Yes, I remember. However, by horse…I must say is still quite painful."

"Hmm…I agree, however it is easier on the feet," Serenity smiled.

With a smile, Serenity walked over to the elf-prince and laid her hand on his arm as she steered him over to the camp that was still being set up. Throughout the night, the two let themselves succumb into a lengthy conversation, oblivious to everything else rather than the two of them. Only letting those who were close to them, interrupt from time to time with reports or inquiries.

As the journey progressed a battle occurred being called the Second Battle of Fords of Isen. Theoden chanced upon a weary man named Ceorl who warned them of the battle and a need of help. Seeing this problem occur, Theoden ordered his man to ride to the help of Erkenbrand. However, another problem ensued as the help turned into retreat toward Helm's Gate, leaving Gandalf by himself. The Second Battle of Fords of Isen ended with Erkenbrand defeated.

Approaching Helm's Gate, Serenity saw that there was a heel of rock thrust outward by the northern cliff. There upon, stood high walls of ancient stone, and within them was a lofty tower. Around her whispered some soldiers as they said that in the far-off days of the glory of Gondor the sea-kings had built here this fastness with the hands of giants. The Hornburg it was called, for a trumpet sounded upon the tower echoed in the Deep behind, as if armies long-forgotten were issuing to war from caves beneath the hills. A wall, too, the men of old had made from the hornburg to the southern cliff, barring the entrance to the gorge.

Serenity continued to observe the "Hornburg" and noticed that beneath it by a wide culvert the Deeping-stream passed out. About the feet of the Hornrock it wound, and flowed then in a gully through the wide green gore, sloping gently down from Helm's Gate to Helm's Dike. Thence it fell into the Deeping-coomb and out into the Westfold Vale.

As they came to the low valley, not yet reaching Helm's Gate, a scout approached and reported to Theoden who then issued orders to hide in the caves where secret ways may lead up on the hills.

Aragorn and Legolas went with Eomer in the van. On through the dark night they rode, ever slower as the darkness deepened and their way climbed southward, higher and higher into the dim folds about the mountains' feet.

The rumor of war grew behind them. Now they could hear, borne over the dark, the sound of harsh singing. They had climbed far up into the Deeping-coomb when they looked back. Then they saw torches, countless points of fiery light upon the black fields behind, scattered like red flowers, or winding up from the lowlands in long flickering lines. Here and there a larger blaze leapt up.

"They bring fire," said Theoden, "and they are burning as they come. This was a rich vale and had many homesteads. Alas for my folk!"

"Would that day was here and we might ride down upon them like a storm out of the mountains!" said Aragorn.

"It saddens me that we may fly before them…" Serenity sadly commented.

"We need not fly much further," said Eomer as he placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Not far ahead now lies Helm's Dike, an ancient trench and rampart scored across the coomb, two furlongs below Helm's Gate. There we can turn and give battle."

"Nay, we are too few to defend the Dike," said Théoden. "It is a mile long or more, and the breach in it is wide."

"At the breach our rearguard must stand, if we are pressed," said Eomer.

As the Riders came to the breach in the dike, they learned to their joy that Erkenbrand had left many men to hold Helm's Gate after passing inside Hornburg. In a long file that led their horses up the ramp and passed within the gates of the Hornburg. There they were welcomed again with joy and renewed hope; for now there were men both the burg and the barrier wall.

Quickly Eomer set his men in readiness. The king and the men of his household were in the Hornburg, and there also were many of the Westfoldmen. But on the Deeping Wall and its tower, and behind it, Eomer arrayed most of the strength that he had, for here the defence seemed most doubtful, if the assault were determined and in great force. The horses were led far up the Deep under such guard as could be spared.

Gimli stood leaning against the breastwork upon the wall. Serenity leaned against the door leading downstairs from the parapet. Legolas sat above on the parapet, fingering his bow, and peering out into the gloom.

"This is more to my liking," said the dwarf, stamping on the stones. "Ever my heart rises as we draw near the mountains. There is good rock here. This country has tough bones. I felt them in my feet as we came up from the dike. Give me a year and a hundred of my kin and I would make this a place that armies would break upon like water."

"I do not doubt it," said Legolas. "But you are a dwarf, and dwarves are strange folk. I do not like this place, and I shall like it no more by the light of day. But you comfort me, Gimli, and I am glad to have you standing nigh with your stout legs and your hard axe. I wish there were more of your kin among us. But even more would I give for a hundred good archers of Mirkwood. We shall need them. The Rohirrim have good bowmen after their fashion, but there are too few here, too few."

"It is dark for archery," said Gimli. "

"Speaking of darkness, is it not about time we should get some rest?" quipped Serenity.

"Indeed it is time for sleep. Sleep! I feel the need of it, as never I thought any dwarf could. Riding is tiring work. Yet my axe is restless in my hand. Give me a row of orc-necks and room to swing and all weariness will fall from me!" said Gimli.

Stretching, Serenity agreed and fell onto the ground.

"I could very well sleep right here…" Serenity murmured. "Under the stars, moon, and sky."

A slow time passed. Suddenly from the Dike yells and screams, and the fierce battle-cries of men broke out. Flaming brands appeared over the brink and clustered thickly at the breach. Then they scattered and vanished. Men came galloping back over the field and up the ramp to the gate of Hornburg. The rearguard of the Westfolders had been driven in.

"The enemy is at hand!" they said. " We loosed every arrow that we had, and filled the Dike with Orcs. But it will not halt them long. Already they are scaling the bank at many points, thick as marching ants. But we have taught them not to carry torches."

Hearing this, Serenity's eyes widened and she ran forward to peer over into the dark. Using her hindsight with the aide of Uranus and Jupiter, she used the wind and forest to determine just how far the enemy was.

"It may not be long, just as they say…" Serenity cried out, staring at Legolas. "About an hour or less."

Calling for her inward power with the aide of the planets, she called for her staff and held it in her hand.

"From whence did that come from?" Legolas cried out in surprise.

"There are a lot of secrets that a woman holds, and this is but one of them. Later I may tell you, but now…we fight!" Serenity cried out as she ran towards the edge of the wall and knocked off an Orc that almost reached the top.

Pushing with all her might, she pushed off the ladder and sent it crashing into the ground.

"We must drive hold them off!" Serenity shouted.

Not too long after the first assault, Gimli returned patting his axe. Returning to his place on the wall, he told of his encounter, "Two!"

"Two?" said Legolas. "I have done better, though now I must grope for spent arrows; all mine are gone. Yet I make my tale twenty at the least. But that is only a few leaves in a forest."

"Comparing towards each other?" grinned Serenity as she passed Legolas some arrows that she had found near her.

"It is a game we play," relayed Gimli, "nothing more or less."

The sky now was quickly clearing and the sinking moon was shining brightly. But the light brought little hope to the Riders of the Mark. The enemy before them seemed to have grown rather than diminished, and still more were pressing up from the valley through the breach. The storie upon ght Rock gained only a brief respite. The assault on the gates were redoubled. Orcs and hillmen swarmed about its feet from end to end. Ropes with grappling hooks were hurled over the parapet faster than men could cut them or fling them back. Hundreds of long ladders were lifted up. Many were cast down in ruin, but many more replaced them, and Orcs sprang up them like apes in the dark forests of the South.

The men of Rohan grew weary. All their arrows were spent, and every shaft was shot; their swords were notched, and their shields were riven. Three times Aragorn and Eomer rallied them, and three times Anduril flamed in a desperate charge that drove the enemy from the wall.

"Ai-oi!" Gimli shouted. "The Orcs are behind the wall. Ai-oi! Come, Legolas! Come, Serenity! There are enough for us."

Their onset was fierce and sudden, and the Orcs gave way before them. Ere long they were hemmed in the narrows of the gorge, and all were slain or driven shrieking into the chasm of the Deep to fall before the guardians of the hidden caves.

"Twenty-one!" cried Gimli. He hewed a two-handed stroke and laid the last Orc before his feet. "Now count my passes Master Legolas again."

"Good!" said Legolas. "but my count is now two dozen. It has been knife-work up here."

"It seems that Legolas here has passed you, yet again…"laughed Serenity as she glanced at Gimli from staring at her staff.

(I don't think I can keep this up much longer…these Orcs are really bothersome. I may need to use stronger weaponry…) Serenity inwardly sighed.

"If…you'll excuse me…"Serenity murmured as she passed her companions and went down from the wall and strode off.

"Is she well?" Aragorn inquired.

"She has done well thus far, fighting off the Orcs but I fear she worries how long she can keep up this fight." Gimli stated.

"I shall…check up on her…"Legolas said and strode off after the young woman.

Serenity stared at the bloodshed of both sides on the ground and a single tear fell from her eyes.

(The sight of this sickens me…eons have passed and yet I still cannot handle the deaths of comrades and innocents.) Serenity stared up from the bloodshed and up at the sky.

"I do not know how long I can keep this up…so many deaths have passed by…what will you have me do?" Serenity whispered up to the stars. "How long shall I withhold from them? What should I do?"

Serenity grasped her staff tightly in her hand and knelt onto the ground, holding the staff in the palm of both of her hands.

"I must do something, with this weapon…I cannot do as much…so…" Serenity trailed off as she concentrated on an image in her mind.

A bright glow whirled around the staff and soon enveloped herself, the blood splayed on the floor gathered around and a few bodies disappeared into the light. Not long after, the blood around Serenity in the form of a circle disappeared as well as the bodies. In her hands was not a staff but a silver sword with a ruby emblem on the hilt.

"A sword it shall be…"Serenity whispered to herself and held it up into the light, a bright glare shined forth from the weapon and seemed to radiate a hidden power.

"Serenity?"

Hearing her name spoken, the young woman whirled around to face Legolas staring questioningly at her and the sword.

"…I suppose…you witnessed…"

"It seems you are not what I deemed you to be…" Legolas revealed, "Then again, you never claimed you were from a realm known to us…but a distant one."

"Does it matter, so long as this war is over?"

Serenity let another small glow emanate from her hand and in her hand was a scabbard. Placing her sword into the scabbard and tying at her waist, she approached the elf-prince.

"No, it doesn't…"Legolas agreed and as Serenity reached him, he reached out and lightly held her arm.

A blare of trumpets and a crash of flame and smoke radiated in the air. The waters of the Deeping-stream poured out and hissing and foaming: they were choked no longer, a gaping hole was blasted in the wall. A host of dark shapes poured in.

"Devilry of Saruman!" cried Aragorn. "They have crept in the culvert against, while we talked, and they have lit the fire of Orthanc beneath our feet. Elendil, Elendil!"he shouted, as he leaped down into the breach.

Legolas knelt behind the upper steps. His bow was bend, but one gleaned arrow was all that he had left, and he peered out now, ready to shoot the first Orc that should dare to approach the stair.

"Aragorn, come back! All are safe within!" Serenity cried out as she swung her blade hither and thither, backing up to the stairs.

Aragorn heard the cry and turned and sped up the stair; but as he ran he stumbled in his weariness. At once his enemies leapt forward. Up came the Orcs, with their long arms stretched out to seize him. The foremost fell with Legolas' last arrow in his throat, but the rest sprang over him. Serenity saw the trouble and with a great slash, hacked most of her enemies and sprang forward to help. She started to slice through the mass but just then a great boulder cast from the outer wall above. The boulder crashed down upon the stair, and hurled them back into the Deep. Aragorn gained the door, and swiftly it clanged to behind him after Serenity and Legolas got through.

"Things go ill, my friends," he said, wiping the sweat from his brow with his arm.

"Ill enough," agreed Serenity, "but not yet hopeless."

"Yes, while we have you with us. Where is Gimli?" Legolas said.

"I do not know," said Aragorn.

"I have last seen him fighting on the ground behind the wall, but the enemy swept us apart." recalled Serenity.

"Alas! That is evil news," cried Legolas.

"Now now, Legolas. He is stout and strong," said Serenity. "Let us hope that he will escape back to the caves."

"Yes, there he would be safe for a while. Safer than we. Such a refuge would be to the liking of a dwarf." said Aragorn.

"That must be my hope," said Legolas. "But I wish that he had to come this way. I desired to tell Master Gimli that my tale is now thirty-nine."

"If he wins back to the caves, he will pass your count," laughed Serenity.

"Never did I see an axe so wielded." laughed Aragorn.

"I must go and seek some arrows," said Legolas. "would that this night would end, and I could have better light for shooting."

"I shall help you," offered Serenity.

Aragorn approached Serenity and Legolas, with Legolas tightening his bow while Serenity tended to a nearby wounded soldier barely twenty. Finishing up the bandaging by ripping up a sleeve of her arm, she got up at the sight of Aragorn.

"Anything new?" Serenity inquired.

"When dawn comes, Theoden the king will bid his men sound Helm's horn, and he shall ride forth. He has asked us to ride with him. Maybe cleave a road or die bravely in the process." Aragorn, son of Arathorn relayed to Serenity and Legolas. "Will you ride with me?"

"I will ride with you," said Legolas.

"As will I," said Serenity.

Grappling hooks were hurled, and ladders raised. Again and again the Orcs gained the summit of the outer wall, and again the defenders cast them down.

"I am nearly at my limit!" Serenity cried out in frustration as she tore through a group of Orcs that managed to get at the summit.

"We must press onward!" Legolas shouted near her, firing his arrows. "You cannot give up!"

"It's not that! I'm just frustrated with doing all of this, the hard way," Serenity stated as she got near him so not many soldiers would hear, and if they did would not make sense of her words with all the swords clashing against flesh.

"Then why do you refuse to do so?" inquired Legolas, letting more arrows fly forth to strike the enemies from down below.

"I…believe that it is not the right time, although all there is so many events that I care not to think about," Serenity replied.

Continuing on, the group pressed forward until at last Aragorn stood above the great gates, heedless of the darts of the enemy. As he looked forth he saw the eastern sky grow pale. Then he raised his empty hand, palm outward in token of parley.

"Look forth! The sky grows pale, the sun shall rise with the coming of the dawn!" cried out Serenity in glee.

Continuing on the onslaught, they noticed Aragorn further off, alone, speaking with the Orcs or as they called themselves the Uruk-hai. Not long after, an inner power seemed to have released itself from the man as he stood there alone above the ruined gates before the hose of his enemies, that many of the wild men paused, and looked back over their shoulders to the valley and some looked up doubtfully at the sky. But the Orcs laughed with loud voices; and a hail of darts and arrows whistled over the wall, as Aragorn leaped down.

There was a roar and a blast of fire. The archway of the gate above which he had stood a moment before crumbled and crashed in smoke and dust. The barricade was scattered as if by a thunderbolt. Aragorn ran to the king's tower.

"Quickly, we must stop them!" Legolas cried out, running off to the king's tower.

"I'll try my best over here," Serenity pointed near where the gate just fell.

"But that's where the Orcs are piling in!" Legolas cried out.

"Don't worry about me, do your best," Serenity smiled and ran off into the horde with her blade shining as brightly as it did that night he witnessed a glimpse of her power.

And then, sudden and terrible, from the tower above, the sound of the great horn of Helm rang out.

All that heard that sound trembled, but for one, Serenity as she looked at where the sound blazed from. Many of the Orcs cast themselves on their faced and covered their ears with their claws. Seeing this, Serenity continued slicing through, making a path as many of the Orcs refused to put much of a fight. But on the walls men looked up, listening with wonder; for the echoes did not die. Ever the horn blasts wound on among the hills; nearer now and louder they answered one to another, blowing fierce and free.

Before long, Theoden came riding out with his horse as white as snow, a golden shield, and long spear. At his right was Aragorn and behind him were other lords of the House of Eorl the young. As they stood there, light finally sprang up in the sky as night departed. Hope rang true as the sun glinted off their armors.

"Forth Eorlingas!" With a cry and a great noise they charged. Down from the gates they roared and drove through the hosts of Isengard as a wind among grass. Behind them from the Deep came the stern cries of men issuing from the caves, driving forth the enemy. Out poured all the men that were left upon the Rock. And ever the sound of blowing horns echoed in the hills.

Light grew about them. Shafts of the sun flared above the eastern hills and glimmered their spears. But they sat silent on their horses, and they gazed down upon the Deeping-coomb.

"The light has changed…" Serenity uttered in wonder and amazement.

Where the green dale had lain, its grassy slopes lapping the ever-mounting hills, there now a forest loomed. Great trees, bare and silent, stood, rank on rank, with tangled bough and hoary head; their twisted roots were buried in the long green grass. Darkness was under them.

The Orcs cowered in terror of the king and in the terror of the trees. They streamed down from Helm's Gate until all above the Dike was empty of them, but below it they were packed like swarming flies. Suddenly upon a ridge appeared a rider, clad in white, shining in the rising sun. Over the low hills the horns were sounding. Behind him, hastening down the long slopes, were a thousand men on foot; their swords were in their hands. Amid them strode a man tall and strong. His shield was red. As he came to the valley's brink, he set to his lips a great black horn and blew a ringing blast.

"That must be…" Serenity began in disbelief.

"Erkenbrand! Erkenbrand!" the Riders shouted.

"Erkenbrand…Mithrandir…" Serenity murmured.

It seemed to have been so long since she has last seen Mithrandir and never had she met Erkenbrand. Soon after the Orcs reeled and screamed and cast aside both sword and spear. Like a black smoke driven by a mounting wind they fled. Wailing they passed under the waiting shadow of the trees; and from that shadow none ever came again.

Grinning, Serenity new what she had to do next. Hefting her sword she threw it up into the air where the sun shined down on the blade.

"For victory!" Serenity cried out and at her call, the glint of the sun from the sword turned into a bright light that surrounded her and some of her foes. As the light died down, none were there including herself.

(They can take care of this war. I have more pressing business to take care of….) Serenity wearily smirked to herself as she saw one last glimpse of the war below her.

To be continued…

I must agree this was not really what I expected. However, what with my missing chapters it came close. As you may have noticed, I had Legolas and Serenity sort of grow closer together while Eomer drifted away. However, Eomer was never meant to get close and if you are wondering why….well as you can tell war broke loose and Eomer did not have much time. He had to command troops and then there was that whole separation thing during the fights. Okay, that's about it. See you next time, hopefully, I'll get inspired to write again.


	7. Tower of Orthanc

Title: Doubts

Author: Cheska

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I am thinking of making this story into a short one, shorter than my other ones. Mostly because I want to and I originally wanted to attempt a story that had less than 12 chapters. I am thinking of ending this at either 10 chapters or less. Hopefully, 8 o 9 depending on how I want to turn the tables around. Hmm… well we shall see.

With that said, here's another chapter of Doubts.

""""""""

Victory came after the appearance of Gandalf the White Rider. The Rohirrim were filled with joy and wonder at the victory over the Uruk-hai for Hornburg.

"Forty-two, Master Legolas!" Gimli cried. "Alas! My axe is notched: the forty-second had an iron collar on his neck. How is it with you?"

"You have passed my score by one," answered Legolas. "But I do not grudge you the game, so glad am I to see you on your legs!"

The two grinned toward one another and clasped each other at their reunion.

"Although I am glad to see you again, I fail to see the fair Lady Serenity," Gimli noticed her absence.

"I saw her last near the gates before dawn set out," Legolas replied with a touch of sadness in his voice as he watched the soldiers gather around.

"She was a brave woman to have fought with us. I am sure she is well, wherever she may be," said Aragorn as he came to join his companions.

Before anything was to be said in reply to Aragorn's words, they turned caught Gandalf's words and turned to listen more intently to the wizard.

"It is not wizardry, but a power far older," said Gandalf: "a power that walked the earth, ere elf sang or hammer rang.

Ere iron was found or tree was hewn,

When young was mountain under moon;

Ere ring was made, or wrought was woe,

It walked the forests long ago."

"And what may be the answer to our riddle?" said Theoden.

"If you would learn that, you should come with me to Isengard," answered Gandalf.

"To Isengard?" the companions amongst other soldiers cried out.

"Yes," said Gandalf. "I shall return to Isengard, and those will may come with me. There we may strange things."

"It seems we shall be accompanying Mirthrandir to Isengard," Legolas murmured close enough to Gimli.

"Aye, from what I hear the forest that has suddenly appeared over here is not the wizardry of Gandalf but of another." Gimli nodded.

"The creator of the One Ring…Sauron." said Legolas.

"""""""""""

Silver, gold sparks glowed softly under the dimly lit torches of Barad-dur's halls before dying out to reveal Serenity in her dreadful armor. Orc blood dripped on the floor and her clothing were in tatters that used to be wrought of fine leather. Sheathing her blade, she stepped forward to the door that would reveal Saruon's domain.

"Sauron…" Serenity uttered barely enough for anyone to hear, but she knew that the creature beyond the wooden door could hear her. He was, after all, very powerful.

Pushing open the door, she strode in and as she had expected, he was there to greet her. Albeit in a tense atmosphere rather than that of pleasantries.

"Not what I had hoped for in our reunion, but this will do," Serenity grinned and sat down on the familiar high back chair beside the warm fire.

Knowing quite well that her actions had angered the man, she waved him to calm down as she leaned against the soft upholstery. Still sensing his anger, she smirked inwardly and closed her eyes before taking deep, even breaths to calm her own self down.

"I know you are quite angry with my behavior overtime. Yet, you must understand what I am doing. My actions do have reasons. I have come here knowing that you are dissatisfied with what has occurred," Serenity began.

Sauron's eyes seemed to have glinted with a bit of anger as he heard her words but calmed down his wrath as he heard her words. It was true that he was dissatisfied when he had heard that she accompanied the enemy and even aided them in the fight against the Uruk-hai.

"If you had noticed, I was with the enemy and even befriended them. Furthermore, I partook with the defeat of Saruman's Uruk-hai. There is good reason of that and you must understand it was merely an act of vengeance. I still have not recovered with your vile trickery of letting Saruman get hold of the hobbits earlier on. Therefore, I saw fit to not only have Saruman's Orcs get destroyed by the Riddermark earlier on but to also crush him with the battle of Hornburg." Serenity angrily stated as she recalled Merry and Pippin get taken away by Saruman's Orcs rather than the ones she had commanded to obey her.

"That does not explain your actions for not reporting to me sooner," Sauron testily said as he strode over to his table.

"If you had not noticed that Saruman had every reason of keeping the One Ring to himself," Serenity mentioned.

"Yes, you have mentioned it to me awhile back but as I have said before he served a purpose, did he not?"

"I believe you had every intention of having Hornburg be taken away by Saruman?" Serenity quipped.

Sauron merely stayed silent to her remark.

"Well if it was, that is no longer the case, seeing as Mithrandir showed up with Erkenbrand," Serenity sighed, "However, let us not dwell on the past but of the oncoming plan. I have befriended the enemy and I do believe that they trust me thus far. I do not wish to be away from them much longer for the end shall come soon. They are heading for Isengard after making some preparations and making plans to visit an old friend…Saruman. They should not be long now. If you will let me, I may need to rest awhile here and aide you a bit over your gathered army. I have noticed through other means…that your enemy is coming along quite nicely," Serenity relayed to Sauron.

"I believe that you wish to travel with them to Saruman's tower?"

"But of course, my lord," Serenity's eyes twinkled in merriment at the thought of meeting the man who dared stand against her.

"And how long do you wish to stay here?"

"Not long, a few hours is all I need," Serenity sighed, "This place would do well as my room."

Sauron quirked at her words but said nothing knowing inwardly that she would not budge even if he insisted she go to a bed rather than on his chair.

"What do you plan to do…Serenity?"

"Merely observe and prod them along to where I want them to go. Even if you are not satisfied with my answer. I assure you that this great war shall end by this month." Serenity uttered softly before drifting off to sleep beside the warm fire.

"The end of the month…" Sauron repeated, gazing at his map.

""""""""

Upon waking up, Serenity found no sight of her "lord" but a brief note on the table. Picking it up she smirked inwardly to herself upon reading the contents before leaving in a flash of silver and gold lights.

(Do not disappoint me.) Serenity recalled the brief message addressed to her. (Oh, I definitely will not disappoint you. I did recall myself saying that I aide those who I believe to be the ones that shall win this war.)

Reappearing back, Serenity noticed the trees before realizing that the group was already heading out. Looking around, she caught sight of Gimli. Not wanting to waste time, she ran pass the other soldiers who did not take heed of her and tried to catch up to be around a more familiar group. A group that she needed to keep close to. After all, didn't they always say "keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer?"

"These are the strangest trees that ever I saw," Legolas said; "and I have seen many an oak grow from acorn to ruinous age. I wish that there were leisure now to walk among them: they have voices, and in time I might come to understand their thought."

"No, no!" said Gimli. "Let us leave them! I guess their thought already: hatred of all that go on two legs; and their speech is of crushing and strangling."

"Not of all that go on two legs," said Legolas. "There I think you are wrong. It is Orcs that they hate. For they do not belong here and know little of Elves and Men. Far away are the valleys where they sprang. From the deep dales of Fangorn, Gimli, that is whence they come, I guess."

"Then that is the most perilous wood in Middle-earth," said Gimli. "I should be grateful for the part they have played, but I do not love them."

"Nor would I, if what you say is true… a most perilous place, Gimli?" Serenity voiced out after hearing their conversation for some time.

"Serenity!" Legolas and Gimli both cried out, relieved that the fair lady was alive and well.

"Greetings to you two, as well…it seems I have been missed?" Serenity smiled warmly at her two companions.

"Aye, my lady. Now that you are back, we can go about on our way without worry for your welfare." Gimli stated and even offered his seat to her but was declined even after many a protest.

Soon after the conversation began again about caves that Dwarves are fond of and the woodland area of the Elves. Beauty of both the forest and the caves that hold precious jewels.

"You move me, Gimli," Serenity praised the dwarf for his magnificent description of the beauty of caves.

"I have never heard you speak like this before. Almost you make me regret that I have not seen these caves," said Legolas. "Come! Let us make this bargain - you too, my lady - if we all return safe out of the perils that await us, we will journey for a while together. You two shall visit Fangorn with me, and then we shall come with Gimli to see Helm's Deep. And thereafter, wherever you wish to go Serenity."

"That would not be the way of return that I should choose," said Gimli. "But I will endure Fangorn, if I have your promise to come back to the caves and share their wonder with me."

"The beauty of both the caves and the forest…I must agree that caves can be beautiful. I do remember at one time visiting them…" Serenity reminisced back in her time on a trip she had taken with her husband and daughter. The day was raining and so as not to get wet the trio went inside a cave that was for tourists. The usually dark cave had shined with all its beauty reflecting off the walls to display rainbows of color.

"Then surely you will enjoy the wonders of Helm's Deep!" Gimli proudly exclaimed.

"And of course, the forests are always beautiful under the moonlight…." Serenity complimented as well, staring at Legolas and seeing his smile.

"With that said, I suppose I shall go with you two to Fangorn and Helm's Deep," Serenity grinned.

"As do I. You have my promise," said Legolas. "But alas! Now we must leave behind both cave and wood for awhile. See! We are coming to the end of the trees. How far is it to Isengard, Gandalf?"

"About fifteen leagues, as the crows of Saruman make it," said Gandalf: "five from the mouth of Deeping-coomb to the Fords; and ten more from there to the gates of Isengard. But we shall not ride all the way this night."

(I suppose this will become a long journey….but I can wait. If I had waited eons in the dark amongst the stars as my only companions….surely I can wait until it is time…to end this…) Serenity inwardly sighed as she continued to walk in her pace beside the horses that held her companions.

"""""""""

"Where are we?" Serenity softly asked as she stared after Gandalf who rode up to the great Hand only to return later stained with dried blood and continued to ride into the mist.

No answer came and reluctantly she along with everyone else followed.

Soon after she saw far off, half veiled in winding cloud, loomed the island rock. Still dark and tall, unbroken, the tower of Orthanc. Pale waters were lapping about its feet.

(Orthanc…Saruman is held there…) Serenity now knew where they were and was inwardly glad. She wanted to pay a visit to that dear man. The one who kept interfering with her plans. However, she knew that if it was not for him…she would not have gotten this close with her friends and earned a higher trust with Sauron.

Still staring at the tower, she felt a tug in her heart and knew that something was amiss. Drawing her brows closer and taking a look around she noticed that ruined gates and a rubble-heap close by with two small figuring lying on it at their ease, grey-clad, and hardly to be seen among the stones.

"This place…Saruman…was overthrown," Serenity concluded.

The proof of the place being overthrown was soon concluded as they approached the area. A young man he looked, or like one, though not much more than half a man in height; his head of brown curling hair was uncovered, but he was clad in a travel-stained cloak of the same hue and shape as the companions of Gandalf had worn when they rode to Edoras. He bowed very low, putting his hand upon his breast. Then, seeming not to observe the wizards and his friends, he turned to Eomer and the king.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" he said. "We are the door wardens. Meriadoc, son of Sardoc is my name; and my companion, who, alas! Is overcome with weariness is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of Took. Far in the North is our home. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honorable guests."

Serenity watched the scene with amused eyes as Merry as his friends called him explained that Treebeard ordered the two hobbits to guard the doors and greet them. Surprisingly, Gimli shouted out to Merry about his and his companions worry over their safety. Soon a reunion between friends came about as Serenity watched with a warm heart at the sight.

(I must be growing soft…it has been awhile since I have witnessed a reunion between good friends. I can almost remember…) Serenity began to drift away in her memories when she remembered her purpose.

Shaking her head she merely smiled at the sight before seeing Gandalf and Theoden rode to meet Treebeard. Letting out a small gasp, Serenity hurried off after them only to find herself to still remain behind.

(Why…did I do that? It's a perfect chance to meet with Saruman and gloat of my victory. To reprimand him for his meddling…but…why am I still here?) Serenity wondered to herself.

"Unfortunately not," said Pippin. "But you did not know about Grishnakh. He shuddered and said no more, leaving Merry to tell those last horrible moments: the pawing hands, the hot breath, and the dreadful strength of Grishnakh's hairy arms.

Serenity heard these words and viewed at her surroundings. It seems that she was near the gateway and was listening to the tale of Merry and Pippin. Listening in silence, she heard of their tale and found out about Treebeard and the Ents…as they were called. Deep within her mind and heart she knew that they were creatures of old. Maybe, it would be possible that these creatures would know or seem to wonder about her appearance. After all she did have the power of the planets and was linked with everything around her. It was quite possible…

(I may need to tread carefully with the Ents.) Serenity noted to herself.

"Serenity?" Legolas walked over to her and continued to stare out at the sky.

"Ah..Legolas. I am sorry if I was a bit rude throughout all of this. I do not know what came over me. One moment I heard your friend, Meriadoc, introducing himself and the next here I am…" Serenity apologized.

"It is quite alright, we have been full of tales this day," Legolas waved it away and smiled up at the sky, the sun shining down on them.

The two spent a few more seconds staring up at the sky, before turning back to where their companions were getting ready to venture off for Orthanc.

They passed through the ruined tunnel and stood upon a heap of stones, gazing at the dark rock of Orthanc, and its many windows a menace still in the desolation that lay all about it. Here and there gloomy pools were covered with scum and wreckage; but most of the wide circle was bare again, a wilderness of slime and tumbled rock, pitted with blackened holes, and dotted with posts and pillars leaning this way and that.

"Ah…Over there! Gandalf and Theoden the King with his men!" shouted Serenity.

"Walk warily!" warned Merry. "There are loose slabs that may tilt up and throw you down into a pit, if you don't take care."

They followed what was left of the road from the gates to Orthanc, going slowly, for the flag-stones were cracked and slimed. Gandalf rode forward to meet them upon sight.

"Treebeard and I have had some interesting discussions, and made a few plans. Now we must be going on again. I hope you have all rested and refreshed yourselves?" Gandalf said.

"We have," Serenity nodded thankfully.

"I have now a last task to do before I go: I must pay Saruman a farewell visit. Dangerous, and probably useless; but it must be done. Those of you who wish may come with me - but beware! And do not jest! This is not the time for it."

"I will come," said Gimli. "I wish to see him and learn if he really looks like you."

"And how will you learn that, Master Dwarf?" asked Gandalf. "Saruman could look like me in your eyes, if it suited his purpose with you…"

Serenity heard Gandalf explain a bit of Saruman's powers. Taking this into mind she strode forward.

There was a great door, high above the ground; and over it was a shuttered window, opening upon a balcony hedged with iron bars. Up to the threshold of the door there mounted a flight of twenty-seven broad stairs, hewn by some unknown art of the same black stone. This was the only entrance to the tower; but many tall windows were cut with deep embrasures in the climbing walls: far up they peered like little eyes in the sheer faces of the horns.

At the foot of the stairs Gandalf and the king dismounted. "I will go up," said Gandalf. "I have been in Orthanc and I know my peril."

"And I too will go up," said the king. "I am old, and fear no peril any more. I wish to speak with the enemy who has done me so much wrong. Eomer shall come with me, and see that my aged feet do not falter."

"If I may….may I join you?" Serenity requested.

Gandalf stared awhile at Serenity, at first he would have told her it was too dangerous. However, as he reflected back to all the things she had done thus far since he had met her…he did not see what could be the harm. Still, he was unsure if she could withstand the power of Saruman.

"Saruman's power is great. You may become seduced by his foul words," Gandalf warned.

"I shall take my chances. If I do get under his powers, then surely you will stop me? Anything will do," said Serenity.

Sighing, Gandalf merely shrugged.

"As you will," said Gandalf. "Aragorn shall come with me. Let the others await us at the foot of the stairs. They will hear and see enough, if there is anything to hear or see."

"Nay!" shouted Gimli. "Legolas and I wish for a closer view. We alone here represent our kindred. We also will come behind."

Legolas approached Serenity and grasped her arm with a small smile upon his face.

"Legolas…" Serenity murmured.

Knowing that he can no longer argue with them, he climbed the steps, and Theoden went beside him. The Riders of Rohan sat uneasily upon their horses, on either side of the stair, and looked up darkly at the great tower, fearing what might befall their lord. Merry and Pippin sat on the bottom step, feeling both unimportant and unsafe.

""""""""""

Not long after, Gandalf knocked on the tower's door did Saruman reveal himself. His voice captivated the hearts of those who listened unwarily. It was low and melodious, even gentle some could say. When anyone else spoke it sounded harsh and uncouth by contrast. For some the spell only lasted for a short while but for others it created a smile to appear on their faces. As for Serenity, the spell held no affect on her but she did feel the spell radiate off within the vicinity.

As Saruman came out to stand at the rail of his balcony, looking down upon them, she finally managed to see who the owner of the voice belonged to. He was an old man, swathed in a great cloak, in an ever changing color if he ever moved. His face was long, with a high forehead, with deep darkling eye that bore graveness and benevolence.

Serenity listened as Gandalf and Saruman speak as Gandalf was the one who told Saruman off for his loss of power as Gandalf became more powerful. At every passing moment that he listened and spoke with Gandalf, Saruman grew even more angry, livid, full of rage. Especially when Gandalf commanded Saruman to surrender the Key of Orthanc and his staff.

"Later!" cried Saruman. "Later! Yes, when you also have the keys of Barad-dur itself, I suppose; and the crowns of seven kings, and the rods of the Five Wizards, and have purchased yourself a pair of boots many sizes larger than those that you wear now. A modest plan. Hardly one in which my help is needed! I have other things to do. Do not be a fool. If you wish to treat with me, while you have a change, go away, and come back when you are sober! And leave behind these cut-throats and small rag-tag that dangle at your tail! Good day!" He turned and left in balcony.

Seeing the livid wizard turn away, Serenity could not help but inwardly laugh at the sight. Surely she could understand how the wizard was feeling, being locked in and powerless with a cowardly servant. Who wouldn't?  
"Come back, Saruman!" said Gandalf in a commanding voice. Not expecting Saruman to listen at all, Serenity was surprised to see the wizard return as if dragged against his will.

"I did not give you leave to go," Gandalf reprimanded. "I have not finished. You have become a fool…"

Serenity was at a loss and only half-listened to Gandalf but focused on Saruman's features. Her thoughts of him being quite powerful was short lived at the sight of this old man. If she had known how pitiful this man who called himself a wizard was, she would not have gone through all the trouble she had from the beginning but simply overthrown him and his Orcs.

"…I cast you from the order and from the council," Gandalf said in his voice of power and authority.

Gandalf raised his hand and spoke in a clear cold voice his spells thus breaking Saruman's staff. The crystal, dark, but glowing ball remained unharmed as it fell from the balcony.

"Saruman!" Serenity found herself shouting out, although Saruman had crawled away. "I pity you, to think a great wizard as you had become so lowly!"

Hearing her words, all eyes turned toward her including Saruman as he came back out. His dark eyes gleamed with hidden fire as he stared at the silvery golden hair under the sunlight.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" Legolas questioned her, taking hold of her hand and trying to pull her back seeing as Gandalf had already begun to walk away but turned back when Serenity shouted.

"…Serenity?" Saruman had, obviously, heard Legolas say her name and his eyes twitched a bit in amusement.

"Saruman…yes, Serenity…" she smirked and stared up at the old man.

Laughing, Saruman suddenly gleamed something dark in his eyes as he leaned against the railing.

"What do you wish from me, my dear Lady Serenity," Saruman laughed.

Something inside of Serenity twisted as she stared at Saruman right in the eye, he was too happy to see her. However a part of her did not care as hidden anger welled up inside of her for all his meddling.

"Only to tell you that you have come nothing more than a pawn! A simple nothing in this whole game that you have played. Having those Orcs kidnap the hobbits….raising an army….all of that work. And for what? To get yourself demoted! I must say that you have done a fine job!" Serenity shouted, a smirk apparent on her face.

Everything around her was nothing, nothing as she managed to have this chance of telling him off that he was nothing more than a speck. She would become Sauron's number one ally. She would become more important and he would entrust her with anything that she wanted. Anything…

Just as these thoughts flittered through her mind, she stopped and her eyes briefly widened from her train of thought when a hand squeezed her own softly but firmly.

"Serenity?" a voice called out to her.

"…ahh dear Serenity, do you even hear yourself? Having Orcs kidnap hobbits…raising an army….to get myself demoted?" she could hear Sauron cry out down to her.

"Yes….demoted…"Serenity said back but not as powerful or overly confident…it was softer…less enthusiastic.

"If I were to get demoted, this is just fine…as I get to witness this great moment. Another chance to get back at you. Yes, I have kidnapped the hobbits but only because of Sauron's orders seeing as he cannot trust you to do the job. Yes, I have raised an army but only because I knew it would greatly annoy you and to stall while Sauron raises his own army. In a way, I was helping you wasn't I? All of this was merely upon orders of Sauron and my idea of helping you to do your own job." Saruman laughingly said as he uncovered Serenity's identity as a spy. "Ah, silly me…it seems I have revealed something I shouldn't have in front of all these people. Hmm…"

Shocked, Legolas stared at her and saw that he still held her hand.

"Serenity…?" Legolas repeated what he said earlier and looked at her with a mixture of confusion and shock. He knew the face he was making was probably not something he was used to, especially since he had been around for hundreds of years but couldn't help it. Wouldn't you be shocked to know that one of the people you had grown fond of was suddenly a person who was, in fact, your enemy? He just could not believe it.

It can't be true.

But it was.

"…is this true?" Gimli asked, touching his trusty axe that hung at his side cautiously.

"My lady…." Eomer trailed off softly, shocked to find that the one who told him about the Orc encampment just a few days ago was an enemy. To think he almost fell for her!

Aragorn said nothing nor did anyone else as they carefully drew out their weapons or were getting ready to wield them, if need be. To think they considered her as one of them!

"It seems as I have let my mouth run away with me….I should have waited for a better time. I do not know what has gotten into me…it must have been my anger. I am quite miffed with you, to be honest Saruman. To have meddled in my affairs. I have voiced those thoughts, myself, to Sauron and he has played with me all this time. Alas, here I am…it seems I have to be much more direct with these people…I shall deal with you later Saruman. I know I cannot diminish your powers much further, seeing as Gandalf…Mithrandir has seen to that. Maybe something can be made of you, still!" Serenity sighed, looking around at the shocked wary expressions around her. Satisfied, Saruman stayed up at the balcony to watch the events unfold before his eyes.

Looking down at her hand, she still saw the cool yet warm hand of the Elf…Legolas Greenleaf. Those times were nice. They traveled so far and had some great moments together.

"It seems my time here has been long since well spent. I must say, it was fun while it lasted…" Serenity smiled before pulling her hand away from Legolas.

"Wait!" Legolas tried to grasp hold of her hand again.

However it was all for naught, as Serenity twinkled in silver and gold thus vanishing from Legolas' sight just as she had all those weeks ago just last February. However, this time she vanished with all eyes upon her. Sparing a glance, Serenity saw Legolas' blue eyes widen at her disappearing figure as he reached out only to touch nothing but air.

"It's been fun….everyone…" Serenity whispered out, wondering if her words would even be heard.

(…Legolas…)

A part of her new that from this time, onward, that the next time they would meet they would no longer be allies but enemies. Enemies vying for the same goal…conquest.

To be continued….

"""""""""""""""""

Well there goes that. I was kind of expecting it….I just kind of didn't believe I wrote it….if you're wondering…how the hell I wrote this. I don't know, myself. It had to come at some point of time. So here it is, Serenity becoming evil and disappointing and shocking her "friends."


	8. The Beginning

Title: Doubts

Author: Cheska

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 7

Author's Notes: It has been a year since I have last updated this story. And I apologize, it was not intention. If you must know, I've been lazy and uninspired. Every time my thoughts drift back to Doubts, I was hesitant and unsure of what to do with it. I had first hoped that Chapter 7 would be the last installment, but I was sadly mistaken. I need Chapter 8 and/or 9 before I finish this story. This is simply the beginning of the final battle. 8 and 9 will surely be the final ones, however that turns out. Overall, I still plan to finish Doubts with less than 10 chapters.

With that said, here is the next chapter!

"""""""""

Cold wind greeted her, harsh and with every breeze that came at her an icy chill swept through her body. From that moment on, she knew a war was fast approaching – surprisingly fast – and the Guardian of the Cosmos knew that only one side could possibly win and no matter what, she would always choose the winning side. Taking a careful look around at the monstrous amount of 'creatures,' a feral grin crept into her once serene façade. Oh yes, she would be on the winning side – no matter what.

After all, she hadn't spent eons in outer space as the Guardian of the Cosmos without knowing how to handle such dilemmas.

Serenity took a slow, deep breath before bracing herself for another meeting with her 'Master', she was sure he would not be happy after the recent events that had transpired. Her position has been revealed to the Fellowship, and the Hobbit with the One Ring was still evasive. A twist of a smile passed through her features before disappearing altogether as a group of demented creatures passed her; maybe, she would let him in on another secret that she had carefully hidden from him.

Schooling her features, Serenity strode up to the stronghold of Barad-dur and went inside without a backwards glance. She had a role to play, a duty to perform, and a certain Dark Lord was not going to stop her from completing these tasks. A war needed to be fought and won, and she would partake in this event no matter what.

A loud shout and several agonizing screams radiated throughout the stronghold as soon as Serenity stepped onto Sauron's floor, only several feet away from the heavy wooden door. After what seemed like hours, the door swung open and several grotesque creatures left the room, fear running through their veins from what Serenity could only conclude after seeing their piercing black eyes. A few seconds later, another figure departed from Sauron's room, but his presence left a different impression on Serenity's. She knew this creature was different; this creature bore a hidden power that commanded respect from lower borne creatures. This creature, as hideous and fearsome as it is, must be one of Sauron's favorites.

Despite Serenity's obvious presence in the corridor, the creature did not speak nor cast her a long look, as if inquiring her presence in the Dark Lord's domain. No, the creature merely strode pass her and as Serenity managed to study its presence for a few seconds longer, she observed its features. This powerful and dark creature was robed in all black matched with a lofty helm, and from the way it carried itself, _it_ was a he – a man.

As sudden as the creature arrived, he left just as suddenly, making Serenity wonder if his presence really and truly occurred at all. Shrugging those thoughts aside, Serenity made her way through the open door and closed it behind her.

The first thing that Serenity noticed was that the room was increasingly dark than she cared to remember, low embers burned in the fireplace as she fleetingly cast a general look towards that direction. The high back chair that usually housed her Dark Lord was not sitting there; instead the man in question was standing with his back faced away from her, as his attention was more drawn to the slit of a window in the back end of the room.

"My Lord, would you care to tell me the identity of the charming man that left not too long ago?" Serenity greeted as she casually strode across the room, standing right in the middle – her back facing the closed door, her shadow looming right beside her.

No response, no acknowledgement, only cold ignorance greeted her. It seemed that Sauron was not too pleased and Serenity resisted the urge to smile at her current dilemma. To any other person, or creature for that manner, he or she – maybe even, it – would have begun cowering as each creature would have prayed for forgiveness for any wrongdoing. For Sauron is known to be quite fearsome, a being whose presence commands unwavering loyalty for he is _their_ creator, _their_ master. His power is great; his eyes alone are those akin to a blazing inferno that sees all, for no secret can be hidden from his view. His words alone can either strike fear to any heart, to any soul, for it pierces one's skin if his tone of voice. Or, his tone could be the opposite, like those of a velvet rose – silky and smooth – praising those that have served their purposes well, earning of respect in his very presence. Yes, Serenity knew angles of Sauron but they were angles that most Dark Lords take on when in power. Each Dark Lord rules with power and fear, never love aside from seduction – if a purpose could best be served in that direction.

And as Serenity stood in the center of the room, this Dark Lord decided to take on a different route – using silence in hopes of unnerving her. However, Serenity would not be fooled; she would not break in this tense atmosphere, especially since she had spent centuries alone and in darkness, with only the stars as her only companions. A simple lone figure that gave her such a childish silent-treatment would not be enough to break her; Serenity would laugh, if the situation permitted.

"It doesn't matter if you tell me or not, I'll find his name one way or another," Serenity shrugged, and took note of how Sauron seemed to have held himself more firmly than a mere second ago, "I'm sure you have been informed of recent events…"

Once again, Sauron remained impassive but she knew that he was listening to every word that she had said thus far. She knew that he had found out about Saruman's captivity and the other side gaining an upper hand; Sauron had already begun preparations for the war, much more swiftly than the last time Serenity had come into his domain. So it was only safe to assume that Sauron had also known that Serenity had been revealed. With Serenity's position compromised, what else did Serenity have to offer that none of his best creatures could accomplish? Sure, Serenity proved that she was able to use magic and held a vast amount of power but his newest creation was powerful as well.

"Despite my current predicament, all is not lost. You merely have to continue on with your war effort, creating your interesting specimens and handing out orders…" Serenity preached, now moving towards the fireplace – her crystalline blue eyes focusing on the low glowing embers.

Her words seemed to have struck a nerve, after all it's not everyday that someone came and told him what to do. In the beginning she would report and offer her aide and assistance but during those times she had valuable information that made her reasoning plausible. However, times have changed and she came in here and _dared_ to speak as if she knew better. Guardian of the Cosmos or not, he was still the Lord of this land, he was still the one in command! Blazing red embers that other creatures would call eyes burned as his aura and strength grew, but he contained his anger as he continued to overlook his domain from his place by the window.

A small movement of hands, a whisper of a chant, and soon the fire that was dying out blazed back into life as the embers sprang to life, rising higher and higher in the fireplace. As Serenity observed her work and a silent thanks to Mars, Serenity eyed the dancing flames and sought what she was looking for after a few minutes. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead before hastily wiping them away, her concentration breaking away from the flames to gaze back at the still stoic Dark Lord named Sauron.

(Interesting, he still remains there... I suppose he believes I was contemplating on what to do and say, when in reality… I was seeking the information I desired.) Serenity quietly mused, a touch of a smile appearing on her soft, pink lips. Knowing that it would further anger the Dark Lord, Serenity walked over to the high backed chair and placed herself between the cushioned, velvet seats; her fingers drawing lazy circles on the armrests before letting her crystalline blue eyes rest on the stoic figure.

"The Black Gates would be a suitable position to place your army, the one to head it – your prized and favored men, creatures, what you choose to name them. Of course, you're presence is required but it would be best to show up when the enemies are at their weakest… The ones to address them once the Black Gates opens would best be delivered by either myself or your new favored creature, The Mouth of Sauron, I believe he is called? Your Lieutenant and your Messenger, he was a renegade from the Black Numenoreans and worshipped you back during your years of domain. It is no wonder that he is under your service now, shame I have not met him earlier – he is skilled in sorcery and knows you quite well," Serenity uttered softly, almost taunting Sauron with the great amount of knowledge she possessed. Although Serenity expected Sauron to not have been surprised by her words, she noticed how Sauron moved his head slightly to the side to peer at her from the corner of his red eyes. From that small movement, Serenity was quite sure he had not expected her to know about one of his past followers despite the knowledge she held over himself.

"Come now, my Lord Sauron, did you really expect me not to know a few of your favored pets? I know a great deal about you and a bit from your enemies – why would I not delve my interests in a few more creatures?" Serenity admonished, a twist of a smile on her serene face, "But my knowledge over others is not used for pleasantries, I am merely inquiring over his position in your ranks – seeing as you refuse to tell me yourself."

"Know that as we speak, the Palantir is in their possession. It would be wise to try and find them, to find it…"

"It is being dealt with," Sauron's voice finally spoke for the first time in her presence, but he still refused to face her.

"I… see," Serenity wondered what Sauron was planning to do, how he was going to retrieve the object and what was so important about the Palantir. I mean, Sauron already had one, why get another?

"Saruman was correct, I did not trust you because for all that you have done – you have gotten close to those foolish beings," Sauron revealed, "Why trust a creature such as yourself; full of mysteries and capable of wielding such powers – offering services unto me without expecting anything in return You claim to say that you are helping yourself, surely there is more to this than just what you claim it to be."

Serenity leaned her head back, momentarily closing her eyes – she knew it would not be this simple to gain his trust.

"I'm sure you recall our first meeting, Sauron," Serenity sighed, opening her eyes to reveal a deeper color than the usual vibrant crystalline blue; her eyes seemed to reflect sorrow hidden within the wisdom that was currently reflecting in those blue orbs, "I'm certain that you recall every meeting and encounter that we have held within this room. And during that particular first meeting, can you recall my true identity?"

"…Cosmos." Sauron responded.

"Yes, Cosmos – Guardian of the Stars and Space; with that title comes a great burden that I need to uphold, just as your title bears you a certain degree of responsibility," Serenity nodded and she could almost sense Sauron's shoulders tense, he was probably paying an avid degree of concentration on whatever words was about to come out of her mouth, "My presence in this world – to Middle Earth, is duty-bound. I am here to fulfill my part and thus far I have done what the stars ask of me. Do not think that I am here merely because I wish to be, but only because I am compelled to."

"The stars…?" Sauron drawled, as if mocking her.

"Whether or not you believe me does not matter. But tell me this, how do you think I know so much and as to my sudden appearance and powers? Do you honestly believe that a being such as my self would dare come up here unscathed and offer their services? Only a being of great power, great merit, and great strength could possibly do these things. The powers of the Stars, the space, and the planets have given me such gifts and I am honor bound to keep doing the duties assigned to me. Thus, I have come here – to this world – and presented myself to you," Serenity continued.

"What of your faults?"

"Ah, I only ask for their guidance at certain intervals. Overall, I am free to do what I wish unless they tell me otherwise. So long as I finish what I am assigned to do, then I may do what I wish in hopes that the path taken will accomplish itself," Serenity shrugged.

"And what is that?"

"Simple; I am here to end this war. The stars have presented to me a vision; a ring, a war, a band of warriors from differing races, and a dark entity – you, milord. I belonged to this world, at one point, and have promised myself I would protect it. Thus, here I am. Truthfully, I never really expected myself to be in this side of the war, but here I am – just as the stars have informed me to do before bringing me to you," Serenity murmured, her crystalline blue eyes now burning with pure strength, "All that I have done, all that I will do is never for my benefit but for what has been preordained. I am always in the side that wins, because that side needs me. This war will end and I will be there to see it through."

"The winning side…and is what you have told me, true? This war will end by the end of the month?" Sauron idly wondered, now walking over to the wooden table and staring down at a map.

"Of course," Serenity began playing with a few strands of her silvery-golden tresses, knowing that she had finally broken Sauron. All it took was a bit of persuasion and information, now he was all ears to whatever she had to say, "I trust that you have heard what I have said earlier, about the war? The Black Gates really would be the best site to ensue the war, to meet our guests before they could even hope to step through…"

"It shall be done but with you out there with my Messenger to greet them. And I – I shall be in the back of the army, watching all. I want no mistakes on your part, as you have done in the past," Sauron took a few seconds to glare at the idle girl, unmoved by the dark tone that the Dark Lord used against her.

"I understand," Serenity assented with an inclination of her head, although she knew he had gone back to studying the map, no doubt planning formations and strategies for his minions to use. After watching him for a few more minutes, Serenity leaned her head back for a few precious seconds on the velvet upholstery before rising up, "If you do not need me, I would like to retire – my chambers if you please?"

Sauron took his eyes from the map and eyed Serenity for a few seconds before straightening up and heading for the door. The Dark Lord led Serenity up a few flights of stairs before heading towards a wooden door at the center towards the right-side. Upon opening, a bedchamber flourished with red, black, and gold was decorated wherever possible. Surely whoever owned this room previously was a great and successful person.

"I thank you, milord, for giving me such a beautiful and exquisite bedchamber," Serenity graciously bowed to the Dark Lord, in awe of the rich decorations that decorated the room.

Seeing that Sauron has turned and left her be, Serenity walked over to study her new bedchamber. It was truly exquisite and it has been years since she had seen and felt such wonders of luxury. But before she could lose herself, she felt the powers of the moon and stars calling out to her. Without another word, Serenity moved toward the window to bathe under the moon's light.

Without a word, a vision encompassed her still, lithe form.

…. Vision …

Pippin stared at the globe, closer and closer he bent, and then became rigid; his lips moved soundlessly for awhile. Then with a strangled cry he fell back and lay still. The cry that Pippin let fall from his lips was piercing. Before long, all the camp was astir.

Hastily, Gandalf cast his cloak over the globe where it lay and scolded Pippin for his mischief.

"It is not for you, Saruman!" Pippin cried in a shrill and toneless voice, shrinking away from Gandalf. "I will send for it at once. Do you understand? Say just that!" Gandalf held Pippin gently and firmly, knowing that he was still under great influence from the globe…called the palantir.

"Gandalf forgive me," Pippin cried out.

"What happened…what have you done?" asked Gandalf.

"I was frightened with the things I saw. I wanted to go away, but I couldn't. And then…he came and questioned me…that's all that I remember…I'm sorry…"

Soon after, Gandalf let Pippin go back to bed and laid to rest.

"How is the hobbit, Pippin?" asked Aragorn.

"I think all will be well now. He was not held long and hobbits have an amazing power of recovery. The memory will soon fade. Aragorn, will you take the stone and guard it? It is a dangerous charge," answered and requested Gandalf.

"Dangerous but not to all. There is one that is claimed by right. Assuredly this is the palantir of Orthanc from the treasury of Elendil. I will take it."

After giving Aragorn the palantir, they proceeded with making plans of departure where Gandalf shall go as soon as he is able to while Aragorn can leave whenever he is prepared.

However, at that moment a shadow fell upon them. Several cried out and cowered as they held their arms over their heads while crouching. Hoping against hope that they live to see the day. Looking up, a vast winged shape passed over the moon like a black cloud. It wheeled around the encampment, with the cry piercing through the sky. Circling the encampment a few times, the winged shape turned around and went north, flying a t a speed greater than any wind of Middle-earth. Before long, it was gone.

Rigid as stones, Gandalf gazed up, his hands clenched.

"Nazgul!" he cried. "The messenger of Mordor. The Nazgul have crossed the River. Wait not for the dawn! Ride!"

Seeing Gandlaf dash off with Pippin in his arms, the others hastened to follow.

… End Vision …

Serenity felt her form slump down onto the ground, her pale hands resting on either side of her. It seemed that her old companions have faced several problems along the way since they have last met.

Tilting her head back, she turned to face the night sky, tears glistening from her crystalline blue eyes. She could vividly recall the vision that was just sent to her. She could see the betrayal and sadness that was unspoken and shared between her old friends.

The way that Gimli and Aragorn shared a look, how Gandalf's face was quite grim and his hands clenched…

How…Legolas closed his eyes; those blue eyes held so much sadness and betrayal.

She knew that she had failed them, she had broken the trust that she had once held with them.

"Understand that what I do is what is necessary…" Serenity murmured, knowing that they would not be able to hear her words.

"""""""""

Many days have passed since Serenity had left the company of the Fellowship…the Riders. Some days she nearly broke down from her duties in order to have some glimpse of them face to face. However, Serenity knew that if they even received a hint of her in their presence she'd be meeting the end of several pointed swords, axe blades, and arrows. Nevertheless, Serenity had gathered enough of herself to make it through with the preparations of the war that was about to come.

Several times Serenity had been asked for her services as counselor to Sauron, finding herself performing numerous duties openly and at her disclosure, all necessary for the war to come. Many of which, involved a certain Hobbit that carried The One Ring.

The only time that she could recall being avidly involved with the Hobbit had been only a few days ago; one that was surely difficult for her to pull through but had successfully done. Shelob was the great Spider's name and her lair was so dark that she could almost recall the great battle that she had fought several centuries ago with her Senshi, it too was a dark cave, but not so dark as Shelob's lair.

Serenity had visited the great monster and inquired of her services, difficult as it was, Serenity managed to escape unscathed all thanks to the powers that the Senshi had bestowed upon her. Following that act was to sneak into the encampment of the Hobbits and putting a twisted idea on Gollum's mind. For a brief moment, she had almost reconsidered her actions but decided against it. The Stars had suggested to put such a dangerous position for these creatures and had, albeit reluctantly, performed the tasks.

Her duties were not easy, they never were and it is because of her that she had simply stepped aside and watched as Shelob had captured and put Frodo into a comatose state. She watched and remained silent as Sam poured out his grief, believing Frodo had died. And she uncaringly brought more problems for these two Hobbits by having the Orcs of Cirith Ungol to capture a seemingly dead Hobbit near Shelob's cave. She knew that Sam would follow and now wondered if he had been successful.

Shaking her head from her reverie, Serenity rose from her cherry red and gold chair, gracefully making her way to the window. Down below she watched the groups of formidable soldiers of varying sizes gather themselves, each one preparing for the oncoming battle. It was only a matter time until she could no longer postpone the inevitable encounter between herself and her old companions.

"This war will surely end one way or another…" Serenity uttered, turning away from the window and striding out to meet with a horde of soldiers waiting for their commands.

""""""""""

Serenity approached Sauron as he descended from his tower in Barad-dur, noticing her presence Sauron turned to acknowledge the silvery-blonde haired woman.

At a slight inclination of her head, Serenity called out to Sauron, "My Lord, I hope that you are well on this dark day. The enemies have been spotted by the Nazgul. They are, even now marching and pressing onward to reach The Black Gate. "

"Then we must go and greet our most honored guests," Sauron silkily noted, walking away and toward the ebony dark horse that awaited him at the stables. Without pause, Serenity followed Sauron – mostly due to duty than anticipation.

"The war ends soon, in two days time the doors of the Black Gate shall open! This war shall begin and end here! Come! We ride!" Sauron cried out, his horse whinnying in response to his master's excitement and storming off in a cloud of dust followed by his horde of minions and creations – amongst them, the Mouth of Sauron and Serenity.

"""""""""""

Serenity stood beside The Mouth of Sauron, both mounted upon a black horse, though her companion's mostly resembled a large and hideous skull-like entity. Choosing to ignore her companion, she turned her attention back to the two vast iron doors of the Black Gate. Everything was silent and she knew that this would certainly be the last stage; at least she would hope that it would be.

Looking around her surroundings, Serenity noted how everything appeared so cold and forlorn; everything appeared so desolate and hopeless. And as she carefully studied the towers and walls, their people were all hidden in the hills and rocks about the Morannon; the shadows, themselves held broods of Sauron's creations.

Cantering her horse to the side she stood to face the Nazgul and gathered them together, ordering them to gather together and hover above the Towers of the Teeth. As she watched the Nazgul fly together and perch on the towers, another sense of familiarity show between herself and these wraith-like beings. And just as the familiarity shown itself, she suddenly knew as to where it came from.

Shock enveloped her senses as Serenity dazedly stared up into their soulless eyes. She now knew where they had originated from…

"Oh how I wish I could help you in your suffering…" Serenity softly uttered, compassion glittering in her crystalline blue eyes.

Forcing herself to turn back, Serenity mechanically turned her horse around and returned to her original position up front and right beside The Mouth of Sauron, The Messenger. Her thoughts lost inside her head and she recalled where the Nazgul had come from.

She still couldn't get over the fact that the Nazgul, were the Kings of the Past. Each Nazgul used to be the husband of the 9 legendary Queens of the Past.

To put it bluntly, they were…

(The Nazgul are the husbands of the Senshi and the husband of Kakyuu…I cannot believe that such a fate has befallen unto them.) Serenity shook her head sadly; knowing that after all these centuries there would be nothing that she could possibly do for them. (Oh Selene, I never wished for this to happen to them after the Senshi have passed away…)

Steeling her wavering emotions, Serenity forced herself to look forward just as trumpets blasted through the silence, catching everyone's attention. Craning her head, Serenity could hear voices of heralds sending their voices up over the battlement of Mordor.

"Come forth!" the heralds cried with great determination that almost made Serenity want to smile at their bravery. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Justice shall be done upon him. For wrongfully he has made war upon Gondor and wrested its lands. Therefore the King of Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils, and depart then forever. Come forth!"

A small chuckle released itself from her silent lips at their words. A part of Serenity of was in awe that Aragorn has made it this far and had finally claimed his title as King, but at a time like this she could only laugh in amusement that he would only claim such a title in a dire time when war had to be fought.

Looking over her shoulder, she watched Sauron shake his head and denied the gates to be open so early and ordered for silence. Thus, silence was the enemy's answer.

No cry or sound would be heard in answer. Sauron had a mind to first play with these mice before ordering a kill.

Serenity, in turn, returned to watching the Gates beside the silent Messenger standing next to her, his stoic figure upright and proud. After a few tense moments, the silence was suddenly broken as Sauron moved his arms as a signal.

A long rolling of great drums like thunder in the mountains, a braying of the horns, and the Black Gate was thrown open with a great clang.

This was the signal to move forward.

And forward she did move with the Messenger right beside her as he moved with dignity upon his hideous black horse.

Both of them robed; she in silver and he in black. Behind them came a small company of black-harnessed soldiery bearing banners of Sauron's ever-famous Evil Eye. After moving a few paces forward before the Captains of the West, they looked upon them and the Messenger of Barad-dur laughed.

Serenity remained silent as she studied her previous companions, a small sad smile falling upon her face. She knew that they stared her, just as they stared at her partner.

And the two parried with acidic words toward one another. Serenity watched unenthusiastically as the Messenger scoffed and played with the enemies, testing their patience and biding his time. And just as things started to heat up, Serenity took it upon herself to disrupt their banter by stepping into the fray.

"There is no need for such insolence!" Serenity glared at her companion who gazed at her with wide eyes before stepping back, allowing her to speak for his behalf. Turning her horse around to face them, she took note how all eyes easily fell unto her, even now she had certainly caught their attention.

"I have something that may be dear to you," Serenity simply stated and signaled for one of their soldiers to come forward, bearing a bundle swathed in black cloths, "I believe that you would notice these tokens."

Opening the cloths, Serenity held up a short sword and then a coat of mithril-mail in tatted garments. Serenity did not missthe blackness that covered their eyes as they processed the unspoken words of the fate that befell their comrades. These tokens belonged to Sam and Frodo.

"They have been found by Sauron's Orcs located not far from here…" Serenity continued and threw the objects down on the ground in front of the Captains, "It seems that your last hope is gone."

"Silence!" Gandalf cried out, earning a laugh from the Messenger.

"To send such Halflings to spy into Mordor is beyond you. It is simply folly." The Messenger scoffed.

"I do not wish to deny them. Indeed, I know them all and all their history, and despite your scorn, foul Mouth of Sauron, you cannot say as much." Gandalf said and then turned his attention upon Serenity. "But why do you bring them here?"

"I simply believe that they were dear to you. If so, take counsel with what little wit is left to you. You may not know for certain what fate shall befall you…" Serenity let her crystalline blue eyes travel unto each of the Captains, pausing only a second longer on Legolas's blue eyes.

That moment was broken as the Messenger laughed once more, amusement clearly on his usual stoic façade.

"They were dear to you, I see. Or else his errand was one that you did not wish to fail? It has! And now he shall endure the slow torment of years and never be released, unless maybe when he is changed and broken. That is, unless you accept my Lord's terms."

Serenity blinked, she had never heard of these terms before and briefly wondered what they were.

The Messenger smiled as he eyed them one by one. "The rabble of Gondor and its deluded allies shall withdraw at once beyond the Anduin, first taking oaths never again to assail Sauron the Great in arms, open or secret. All lands east of the Anduin shall be Sauron's forever, solely. West of the Anduin as far as the Misty Mountains and the Gap of Rohan shall be tributary to Mordor and men there shall bear no weapons…"

Serenity proceeded to tune the rest of the terms out, finding the whole issue to be dreadfully boring and typical. The terms simply stated that Sauron would be the tyrant and they his slaves. No one in their right mind would surely agree to preposterous terms!

"This is much to demand: that your Master should receive in exchange what he must else fight many a war to gain! Or has the field of Gondor destroyed his hope in war, so that he falls to haggling?" Gandalf cried out. Gandalf swiftly cast aside his cloak and a white light shone forth like a sword in the black place. Before his upraised hand the Messenger recoiled but Serenity stood rigidly upon her black steed. "We reject your terms utterly. Get you gone, death is near to you! We did not come here to waste words in treating with Sauron, faithless and accursed; still less with his slaves. Begone!"

The Messenger of Mordor, Serenity watched, did not laugh at Gandalf's words as fury came strangling from his throat. With a great cry, he turned and galloped madly back, leaving Serenity alone with a few of the soldiers under her stead.

With a slight inclination of her head, Serenity nodded to the Captains and prepared to return.

"If you must know…" Serenity hesitantly began, wondering if she should set their heart at ease. From the corner of her eye, she saw that she held their attention and pressed on, "They still live. They are quite headstrong, despite the odds against them. Hold true."

With that, Serenity left them behind, dust rising and smothering the air. Around the Captains, they watched as down the hills on either side of the Morannon pours innumerable Orcs. They were trapped. The wind blew, the trumpets sang, and the arrows whined; everything was remote and sullen, as if it were the ending of the day.

They could all sense that everything appeared desperate, as the first bitter assault was about to come.

And as the Captains looked up onto the sky, the Nazgul came with their cold voices crying words of death; they all knew that hope was fast drying out.

To be continued…

"""""""""""""""""

This was difficult to write, writing and planning out fights have never been my forte, and surely the next chapter will not be as adventurous.

The Messenger of Sauron, the Mouth of Sauron, the Lieutenant of Barad-dur… same person, if you must know.


	9. Not a Doubt

Title: Doubts

Author: Cheska

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This whole story, past chapters and this current one are not owned by me. They respectfully belong to their own creators. No matter how much I wish they were my own.

Author's Notes: AH! This is finally over! Over! This is the last and final chapter. It has been a long journey indeed, has it not? I'll probably repeat this again in the end notes, but to make sure, here goes. I may or may not make an epilogue; it really depends on my mood. The Lotr/SM fanfic has proved to be difficult and one of the most challenging yet. Therefore, if I do make an epilogue it will be simple, possibly an overview of what has occurred to Serenity, Legolas, and Gimli. Others may be involved, who knows?

With that said, I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

""""""""""""

Serenity watched dispassionately as the first assault crushed into the enemies, wondering who would die and who would live in the end. The orcs had severely hindered them, and then she saw great companies of hill-trolls rising from Gorgoroth. It was like a storm that broke out, bellowing and beating upon helms, arms, and shields, unbending and destructive.

Another great trumpet cried out into the mess, indicating that she would now move in and join in the battle. Reaching to her waist, she unsheathed her sword and blankly stared at it as the blade gleamed in the darkness. For a brief moment, she remembered the night…the moment…

Raising the bright sword high in the air, she let out a cry and charged forward just as a loud voice rang above the din. Up in the sky came the Eagles of the North, mightiest of the descendant of old Thorondor. Behind them in long swift lines came all their vassals from the northern mountains, speeding on a gathering wind. Straight down upon the Nazgul they bore, stooping suddenly out of the high airs and the rush of their wide wings. Serenity knew that the Nazgul would be no match for such wondrous beings, and true to her thoughts the Nazgul had turned and fled, vanishing into Mordor's shadows.

As if this was some wondrous sign, the Captains of the West cried aloud, their hearts filled with a new hope despite the darkness. Out of the hills, all the knights and Riders drove against their wavering foes, piercing the press with the thrust of bitter spears. Serenity followed suit and thrust her blade forward, clanging against metal as she strove to fight her enemies.

As she continued to concentrate on the enemies surrounding her, Serenity began feeling a familiar pull tugging upon her soul. The stars were calling out to her and she would not deny them. Without another thought, Serenity gave into the feeling as the stars sent her vision upon vision upon vision. Her body moved mechanically throughout this whole process as her vibrant blue orbs glazed over, her thoughts now lost into the powers that be.

It seemed almost an eternity before Serenity returned to herself and as she felt her presence return, she understood what she had to do as steel-like determination encompassed her. With another great shout, Serenity raised her sword high into the air and swung it in an arc, striking the next available enemy – a large troll.

A feral grin broke over her face as she charged into battle, both sides whirling in confusion at the sudden change that suddenly occurred. It seemed that the silvery blonde-haired maiden had changed sides once again, and neither side knew what to do. Whether to attack or block her assaults, before long it became increasingly apparent as to the side that Serenity was now in. And as an Orc came around, he did not hesitate as he swung his large club her way, but neither did a Rider from Rohan fail to come to her aide as he crashed to the side of the Orc and blocked the club from nearly hitting Serenity.

The Rider grinned, Serenity smiled.

"Thank you, Eomer."

"Anytime, my Lady…"

The two broke their connection as another horde of monsters came charging down on them, the two drew back to back and readied their stances.

This will be an interesting battle.

""""""""""""

Throughout the battle, all she took in were the numerous creatures of Sauron. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, sweat matted her brow, and blood marred her silver garments as she made her way through the pile of corpses that began to cover the blood-soaked ground. Her crystalline blue eyes analyzed the numbers and took down the enemies that she could stand a chance against and evaded those that she could not, at least not by herself. She had already lost sight of her old comrade in the fray, believing him to have taken the course down south and away from where she currently resided. She briefly wondered if he may need help but decided against it, Serenity knew that the Rider could hold his own. After all, did she not lure him into the Forest to face against a band of Orcs?

Clang! Clang!

Serenity whirled around just in time to dodge a spear thrown her way and tumbled into the ground, picking up a corpse in time to block an array of arrows. Without hesitation, Serenity picked up a few unbroken arrows and a bow that was still firmly held by a dying man and knocked them. Pulling back, she let them loose and straight into an Orc that had its dark eyes set upon her.

Throwing the weapons down, Serenity got up once more and wove through the army, lending help where it was needed or simply knocking down the numbers from Sauron's creations. A glee surged within her chest at the very thought of how Sauron was taking in all of this, he did lose one of his best people after all – namely, herself.

Turning to the right, a flash of blonde hair and elfin ears caught her sight. Moving to that direction, Serenity came to a halt and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight.

Legolas!

Flashes of images roared through her haphazard mind as she took a step forward, her hands clutching the hilt of her ruby encrusted sword. Memories upon memories resurfaced inside her mind's eye and before she knew it, Serenity came charging forward as she raised her sword high in the air and it clashed against the thick hide of a hill-troll.

A swing from its large hands came winding down on Serenity and she braced for impact.

Crash!

Serenity flew into the air and landed onto her side. Shaking the dots that lined her vision, Serenity raised herself back up and found Legolas holding his own, albeit desperately, against the large troll. Without another word, Serenity jumped back and fought beside him. The duo was parrying and dodging, both consistently attacking against the large creature. Until at last, the creature fell and crashed onto the ground.

Serenity grimly noted how difficult it was to fight against the monster using mortal means before turning her attention back on the battle, just as she was about to make her way into the fight a hand held her arm, forcing her to look up to the owner of the hand. Tilting her head up, she met a pair of confused blue eyes.

"Serenity…" Legolas began.

A smile graced her features as she stared at him, recalling and echoing the words she had uttered so long ago, "Does it matter, so long as this war is over?"

A faint smile ghosted his lips as he replied in similar, "No, it doesn't."

Just then Gandalf stirred upon his perch on the hill-top, white and cold as no shadow fell on him. The wizard lifted up his arms and called in a clear voice: "Stand and wait! This is the hour of doom."

As the last word faded from Gandalf's lips, Serenity suddenly received a vision as her eyes drew forth into the distant land, toward Mount Doom.

…. Vision ….

A rumble, rising to a deafening crash and roar; the earth shook, the plain heaved and cracked, and Orodruin reeled. Fire belched as the skies burst into thunder seared with lightning.

A cry pierced all other sounds, tearing the clouds asunder, the Nazgul came, shooting like flaming bolts, caught in the fiery ruin of hill and sky.

"This is the end, Sam Gamgee," said Frodo, his eyes peaceful, neither strain of will, nor madness, nor any fear. The burden that he once held was no longer there.

"Master!" cried Sam, joy filling up his heart from the knowledge that Frodo's burden from carrying the dreadful One Ring was gone, Frodo was free.

"I am glad you are here with me. Here at the end of all things, Sam."

… End Vision …

"…ity. Serenity!" shouted Legolas as he held her close to his chest, worry evident from the strain in his voice as he repeated her name, calling her back to the present time.

All around them, the earth rocked beneath their feet. High above the mountains, a vast soaring darkness sprang into the sky, flickering with fire. The earth groaned and quaked. The Towers of the Teeth swayed, tottered, and fell down; the Black Gate was hurled in ruin.

Shakily, Serenity rose to her feet and turned her head towards where she last sensed Sauron. Without pause, Serenity took off winding down the path towards where she had last seen the Dark Lord with a handful of his minions close by. Steel determination was evident in her eyes; she would see this to the end, of that she was sure.

"Serenity!" Legolas was just as quick as her and before long he turned her around and into his arms, his blue eyes ablaze with concern, "Serenity…"

"Legolas," shock turned into tenderness as she witnessed the emotions filtering through his face. For once, the elf was quite emotional, despite their current predicament.

"I won't let you leave, not again," the elfin prince softly uttered, and in those eyes she saw the emotion hidden behind his words.

Another smile lit her face as Serenity tip-toed up and kissed the side of the elfin's cheek, surprise was evident on his features as Serenity took a moment to memorize his appearance before she left his arms.

"Do not worry for my safety, all will be well," Serenity uttered and fled.

Deaf to the cries that followed her, Serenity subconsciously leapt over a pile of corpses and went on as she neared her chosen destination.

Then finally, she was there and it seemed that Aragorn had already beaten her to it. In front of her stood the King of Gondor, the Lord of the Western Lands. With a hidden power unbeknownst to everyone save her and Aragorn himself, he drew Anduril and held it up, glittering from some unknown source of light.

As Serenity strode closer, a loud shout cried over the land, "The Ring-bearer has fulfilled his Quest!"

Gandalf, Serenity noted, had just informed them all of this amazing news. She was glad that the Hobbits had fulfilled their duties, surely they still lived…

With a lighter heart, Serenity stood beside the King of Gondor and stared at the one she had previously called milord.

"Your realm had ended, your power is no more…" she could hear Aragorn stating, his eyes darkening and shining with great passion that stemmed from the knowledge that this war would soon be over.

"You…" Sauron turned to face the silvery blonde-haired maiden, the one who had been his advisor and close confidant up until the war. "You have promised me victory and all I see now is this!"

"No," Serenity shook her head, her silvery blonde hair glittering amongst the light that had begun to filter through the sky, "I promised no such thing."

"You were supposed to remain by my side!" anger surged through the man as he unsheathed his sword and swung it up in the air, bearing it down upon the traitor that dared stand before him.

Clang!

Aragorn intervened, his blde striking against Sauron's as he pushed the man back, causing him to falter.

"I remain in no one's side but my own. You should know better than to assume such notions," Serenity coldly stated, "This war is now over, your Ring is no more, and your power is dwindling even as we speak."

Serenity held her own sword high in the air and swung down, and as if with an unspoken command, so did Aragorn's as he, too, swung Andruil down and both impaled the once-mighty Sauron, straight into his chest and into his blackened heart.

Sauron cried out in agony, as a long ruinous noise echoed throughout the Land of Mordor.

Shortly followed by his cry, a huge shape of a shadow, impenetrable, filled all the sky. Enormous, it reared above the world, and stretched out, terrible but impotent. Serenity looked up and knew that it was once Chaos, a mere fragment of him, and as Serenity stood still, she called out to her powers, asking them to lend her their strength. With grim determination, Serenity ran toward and into the darkness.

(Chaos!)

Lightning fell every which way, cries fell everywhere, and blood littered the ground. Despite the fear that instilled her heart, Serenity berated herself that this was not the time to give into her fears and forced herself to remain strong. She had sworn to protect this planet, its people, and everything within it.

(I must be strong, I must be brave!) Serenity hardened her heart and strode forward, eyeing her surroundings…

Lightning and thunder roared!

(Fear is what feeds the heart of Chaos. I will not let him win!) Serenity grimaced.

Her hand clasped tightly onto her sword, and with a sigh she brandished it out in front of her.

(This is close enough, let's end this!) Serenity closed her eyes and kneeled onto the ground, ignoring the stench that surrounded her.

(Selene! My friends…Together… we shall end this.)

Light brighter than the stars, the Sun, and the moon's light. Rays of varying colors shined throughout the darkness, and all of them were coming from one source, a lone entity.

Serenity, now known as Cosmos.

"""""""""""

As the Captains gazed at the black pall of a cloud, they were surprised to see an abrupt light begin to emit from the center of the dark mass. Light filled all of the sky and then with a great burst, a sudden luminosity swelled and blew throughout the site, the once-impenetrable shadow that had been there was no more. Instead a new entity stood in its place.

There, hovering in the center of the battle ground was an angelic being, on its left hand was a ball of light and to its right was a sword. With a flap of its radiant wings, the Captains noticed that their enemies were flying and the power of Mordor was scattering like dust in the wind. Another flap of its wings and the creatures of Sauron began crawling up the hills like ants who wander witless and purposeless. Be it Orc or troll or beast spell-enslaved, they ran hither and thither mindless; some even slew themselves or fled to hide in any dark holes that they could find.

Those that served the longest in evil, proud and bold, gathered themselves for a last stand of desperate battle. But as they stepped closer to the angelic being, they cast their weapons down and begged for mercy. Knowing that the battle was finally coming to an end, the angelic being known as Serenity rose high into the air and with a large flap of her wings, a gust of wind swirled around her figure, picking up debris and hiding her from everyone's sight. By the time everyone could look toward the center of the battlefield, the winged being was no longer there.

Calling everyone to arms, Gandalf set out for preparations alongside Aragorn, as the Captains of the West gathered upon the hill-top.

"""""""""""

"I am glad that you are here with me. Here at the end of all things, Sam." Frodo said as Sam grasped his hand into his.

"Yes, I am with you. And you are with me. But after coming all that way I don't want to give up yet."

"Maybe not, Sam, but it's how things are in the world. Hopes fail, an end comes. We have only a little time and there is no escape," said Frodo, a sad smile on his lips as he stared at his companion.

"Well, we could at least go further from this dangerous place in the Crack of Doom, if that's its name, couldn't we?"

"Very well, Sam, if you wish," Frodo consented as they rose up and slowly went down the winding road, despite the billowing smoke and steam that belched, the quaking ground beneath the Hobbits' feet.

And as a fiery heave rolled down in a slow, yet thunderous wave down the mountain-side, Frodo and Sam knew that they could go no further. Their last strength left their side as they reached a low hill at the foot of the Mountain. Surrounding them were deep rifts and pits of smoke, fumes leaping up as the Mountain convulsed.

It was only a matter of moments before Frodo and Sam would be engulfed, especially as they witnessed a rain of hot ash falling from the blackened sky.

"I wish I could hear the tale that we have been in, I wonder how it will go…" Sam sighed.

Even though Frodo could hear Sam's words, he chose not to comment as his eyes trailed toward the north, to where the sky far off was clear.

And it was where Serenity found the two Hobbits, forlorn and hand in hand as the earth shook before them. With a small smile, Serenity wound down and landed beside the two. The two lay side by side, unconscious but very much alive, and so Serenity swept them up into her arms and bore them up far away out of the darkness and into the light.

(You have done well, both of you. You have done Selene proud…) Serenity's eyes tenderly gazed down at the two Hobbits resting in her arms as she took off, heading for the one place she knew they would recuperate, Ithilien.

"""""""""""

Serenity watched from a far distance amongst the eaves of the trees as the Hobbits finally woke up and now followed Gandalf down a long green lawn. She was sincerely glad that the two were fine and could now walk under this glowing sunshine that greeted them all.

Then before her eyes and surely the Hobbits' as well, Serenity watched as Aragorn faced them with kingly eyes. It didn't shock her in the least when Aragorn, King of Gondor, lord of Men bowed his knees before the two and called for everyone to praise the two brave Hobbits for their hard journey. After all, Serenity knew how hard their paths have been, especially with the difficult obstacles she had created from. She momentarily paused in silence at the thought of Shelob and Gollum.

"Praise them with great praise…" Serenity echoed along with the others.

As the day ended and the Sun had disappeared over the horizon with the Moon rising amongst the mists of Anduin, Serenity crept closer still to observe her old companions. She faintly wondered to herself why the stars had yet to summon her back to resume her place amongst the stars, but decided not to outwardly question them, enjoying this newfound freedom.

Frodo and Sam sat under the whispering trees amid the fragrance of fair Ithilien; talking deep into the night with Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf, and after awhile Legolas and Gimli joined them.

There they were informed of much that had happened after the Fellowship was broken. Orcs, talking trees, galloping riders, glittering caves, the battles, and a winged entity passed before their mind until both were quite bewildered.

"All of this is certainly difficult to take in, talking trees and a winged being, indeed! Mr. Frodo will need to be locked up in a tower to write all of this down. Otherwise he will forget half of it!" Sam piped up, astonishment covering his features, "I wonder, however, how did we come to be here?"

All eyes turned toward Gandalf, each wondering if he had something to do with it but the wizard merely shook his head, not knowing himself.

"You were simply found on the outskirts of Ithilien, we are quite uncertain about how that had come to pass…" Gandalf uttered.

"Maybe that winged being saved us!" Sam said; wonder coloring his words at the thought of meeting the winged one that had mysteriously appeared during the last battle.

"Perhaps, but now it is time to sleep again." Gandalf rose after a long silence.

"And not only Sam and Frodo here, but you too, Pippin. I shall never forget how I found you on the hill of the last battle. I heaved that great carcass off you; I could have torn out my beard with worry. I had believed that I had lost you…just as I had believed…" Gimli paused, shaking his head, "Never mind, off to bed with you. And so shall I."

"And I," said Legolas after seeing Gimli leaving and disappearing off the distance, "I shall walk in the woods of this fair land, which is rest enough. In days to come, some of our folk shall remove hither. For awhile: a month, a life, and a hundred years of Men. But Anduin is near, and Anduin leads down to the Sea."

With that Legolas went down the hill, leaving the others to themselves.

"What did Gimli mean; it seems that he wanted to say something else…" Frodo and Sam stared at one another and then at the others who remained mysteriously silent all the while.

When no answer came, the others departed and Frodo and Sam went to their bed and slept.

Off to the distance, Serenity remained, watching from the eaves of the trees before, she too, slept, and waiting until the Sun rose to greet her.

""""""""""""""

Many days passed and Serenity still remained in the mortal world, the stars soothing her frayed nerves whenever it arose, assuring her that all was well despite her worry that something must be wrong. And so, Serenity kept on watching from far away at her dear companions who spent the days in relative peace. There were times when she would catch the cloud of sadness cover her two closest companions, Gimli and Legolas, but they would as quickly fall away from the site of the Hobbits.

Then something amazing occurred as a commotion occurred in the City. The sky was blue as sapphire and white stars opened up in the sky; the air was cool and fragrant as riders came down to the gates of Minas Tirith. First rode Elrohir and Elladan, and then came Glorfindel and Erestor and all the household of Rivendell, and after them came the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien, riding upon white steeds and with them many fair folk of their land. Last came Elrond, mighty among Elves and Men, bearing the scepter of Annuminas and beside him rode Arwen his daughter, Evenstar of her people.

For a brief moment, Lady Galadriel cocked her head to the side and stared up upon the eaves of a nearby tree that Serenity hid in, the two made eye contact but before Serenity could react, Lady Galadriel drew her eyes back and faced forward, making it all seem to be a passing look, nothing more. But Serenity certainly knew better and a small smile adorned her pink lips as she continued to watch the procession from afar.

"At last I understand why I have waited, surely this is the ending…" Serenity murmured to herself.

The King welcomed his guests, and they alighted; Elrond surrendered his scepter, and laid the hand of his daughter in the hand of the King, and together they went up into the High City where all the stars covered the night sky. And Aragorn the King Elessar wedded Arwen Undomiel in the City of the Kings upon the day of Midsummer.

"This night shall be beautiful and blessed…"

There were many days of rejoicing until the time came that the Companions thought of returning to their own homes. From there the day of departure drew close and came, and a great and fair company made ready to ride north from the City. With them came Queen Arwen, and Celeborn and Galadriel with their folk, and Elrond and his sons; with many captains and knights. Hidden amongst the trees, Serenity watched and drew to the shadows of the trees, matching them stride for stride with the aide of Uranus' speed.

At one point, during a dark night after watching the burial of Theoden the King, having passed away in his realm, Serenity carefully fell down from her perch upon the trees and watched the stars.

"Do you not believe that it is enough?" a familiar voice inquired, startling Serenity from her reverie as she turned around with wide eyes.

"My Lady, I did not hear you," Serenity proclaimed, a hand to her heart.

"Many do not hear an elf's steps, for they are silent as the night," Lady Galadriel softly explained, her eyes clearly reflecting a hint of amusement.

"Many days have passed, I do not know, I have lost count…since I have last made myself known. This new age proves strong; I can only hope that this peace will last for as long as it can." Serenity whispered, staring over the encampment.

"A New Age begins, and in this age it may well prove that the kingdoms of Men shall last for a long time yet. But come, tell me and I shall listen, why do you not see your friends? I feel that they grow with much worry over your disappearance."

"I grow weary of this and fear for what may come," Serenity sighed, carefully moving behind a large tree at the sight of a blonde hair off to their right in the distance.

"Hiding solves nothing, dear one, you most of all should know that. But the night grows late and soon Dawn will be amongst us. Rest well, dear one, and I hope to see you, at some point of this long journey," Lady Galadriel smiled softly at the silver blonde-haired young woman and took her leave.

(I know it solves nothing. Nevertheless…) Serenity deftly climbed back up the tree she chose as her resting place and stared up into the night sky.

"""""""""""

More days had passed and still Serenity remained silent as she followed the Company from far away. She knew Lady Galadriel, at times, would look up and would stare at her before returning her attention back to the road. It was during those times Serenity truly felt like a coward. She had faced so many monstrous beings and treacherous obstacles, and yet, she could not even bring herself to face her old friends. And so, with a heavy heart Serenity turned her attention to watch her old friends more closely.

Sam and Frodo were in a company with Merry and Pippin, quite happy as they continued to ride with a bright cheer, happy to be together once again. With a faint smile, Serenity turned her attention to Aragorn with Arwen alongside Gandalf. The three conversed with one another, at times, bringing others into the conversation. Then last, but not least, she watched Gimli and Legolas riding together upon Arod, their faithful horse. At first glance, nothing much could be said about the two close friends but as she observed them more closely she noticed a certain resignation about their stances. As if they had lost something dear to them.

As the group came closer to Helm's Deep it seemed to Serenity that her two dear friends were even more rigid in their stances. And as they chose to rest at Helm's Deep for two days, Serenity came to a sudden realization.

"The promise…" Serenity said with quiet awe, "The caves of the Dwarves and the woodlands of the Elves. Our promise…"

Bowing her head, Serenity gave in at last to her emotions as silent tears tumbled out. She never intended to be very close with them, but she had and they became very dear to her heart. For a few moments she remained in that fashion, until, at last she rose up and jumped to the ground.

With quiet acceptance, Serenity made her way to the Glittering Caves, intending to fulfill the promise that she and her two companions made.

And after a few hours, that time truly did come as two familiar silhouettes treaded softly amongst the patches of grass and dirt until they came to the entrance.

"Welcome. It has been awhile, Gimli…Legolas," Serenity greeted as she rose up to address the two, a smile evident upon her face.

"Serenity…" the two echoed with surprised, clearly not expecting such a surprise to greet them.

"I trust that you two remember our promise, of course. To visit the caves and the woodlands, was it not?" smiled Serenity.

Without another word, the two approached and embraced the silver-haired woman.

(I suppose they did miss me, about as much as I missed them…) Serenity inwardly rejoiced at this newfound information as she returned their embrace.

"""""""""""""""""

The trios marveled and were in awe of the beauty that the Glittering Cave held for them. And when they returned, many were surprised at the new addition in their group. But they accepted her, all coming to know the silvery blonde-haired maiden that called herself Serenity. When they asked Legolas of how he took the trip to the caves, he remained silent and could not find the words to speak them.

To this, Serenity and Gimli laughed with Serenity commenting, "A Dwarf has finally claimed a victory over an Elf in a contest of words!"

The group chuckled in response and before long they continued on with their journey. During that time the travelers grew closer and got to know the company and silently, Serenity wondered how long it would take before the stars did call her back again but decided to, once again, not question their silence.

As they passed through Fangorn Forest, Legolas turned to stare at Gimli and Serenity, and then addressed the rest of the group.

"Come, Gimli, Serenity!" said Legolas. "By Fangorn's leave we will visit the deep places of the Entwood and see such trees as are nowhere else to be found in Middle-earth. You both shall come with me and keep your word; and thus we will journey on together to our own lands in Mirkwood and beyond."

With a grand smile, Serenity agreed but no smile emitted from Gimli.

"Here then at last comes the ending of the Fellowship of the Ring," said Aragorn.

Gimli nodded and said. "Well, farewell. Some of us may yet meet at times; but I fear that we shall not all be gathered together ever again."

"I had a great time with all of you. And I thank you for accepting me as part of your own, despite all that has transpired…" Serenity lightly smiled.

"It matters not for what has occurred in the past, but the achievements that you have accomplished," Lady Galadriel uttered.

"You have traveled with us and lent help when needed, that is enough in its own," Aragorn said, clasping a hand on Serenity's shoulder for emphasis. "Take care."

"I don't know when, and if ever, we shall all meet again. But I am glad that the war has ended," Serenity smiled and turned to stare at Frodo and Sam, "You have done well, both of you. It was a harsh journey, but you have managed in the end. It was a close one, was it not? I thank Selene that you were saved before those hot ashes and that fire reached the two of you."

With that said Serenity turned and started off, making their way into the trees and disappearing from sight with Gimli and Legolas. In the distance, Serenity could almost make out the shock that enveloped Frodo and Sam as they stared in wonder at the silvery blonde-haired maiden named Serenity. It seemed that she was the one who saved them from their little island.

""""""""""""

Serenity looked up at the stars, once again silently wondering why they have not called upon her; to this day they still remained silent. So many years have passed by in a blur, not without its joys or sorrows. She, along with Gimli and Legolas, traveled side by side, going hither and thither, visiting and witnessing so many places, so many things, and so many creatures. Together, after all this time, they remained together.

Their time spent together had grown closer, their travels filled with adventure and excitement, but not without its relevant periods of peace and relaxation. Her relationship with the two had grown so much that they regarded one another as more than mere friends, but as a family. She saw Gimli as more as a big brother, protective and true, she could rely on him no matter what. As for Legolas, Legolas was…

Legolas was…

"Serenity?" Legolas softly called out, throwing Serenity back to reality and before she could comprehend what her companion was saying, he stood kneeling in front of her, holding her firmly by her shoulders, "Serenity?"

"Legolas…" Serenity blinked, recalling her surroundings and looked up and into concerned blue eyes. It seems that ever since the last battle and after her return, he would continuously look for her whether he was aware of his actions or not. "Legolas, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to walk through the forest."

"I was, but when I returned and you…" Legolas began but stopped himself, shaking his head as he gave her a tentative smile and released the hold he had on her. "Never mind, I apologize for disturbing you…"

For a moment, Serenity watched as the blonde haired elf start to make his way back to their encampment but then chose to intervene.

"Do you sometimes wonder if the stars in the sky have something planned out for you?" Serenity commented, making sure that he could hear her, and as the footsteps stopped, her eyes closed momentarily with relief right before she opened them. "At times, I can hear them speak out to me, calling me, asking me for their attention…"

"What do they say?" Legolas sounded closer now, she could almost feel the warmth radiating off of him, and she let herself relax.

"Long ago they would inform me of others' destinies, their fates, and the paths that they were set out to achieve. At times, they would even show me of what had transpired or what will occur. They have even shown me my own destiny," Serenity softly stated, "Did you know that not once had I doubted them?"

"Everyone has doubts, even I," the silvery blonde haired woman could hear him much closer now, and she heard a small ruffle of the crisp grass as he settled himself right beside her.

"Hmm, I suppose I have had my own share of doubts. There were times, in the past, where I questioned my loyalties and my duties, but they were few and far between," Serenity acquiesced, recalling what had occurred not too long ago, even though it had been years since the last battle, "Do you remember the last battle?"

"It was not too long ago."

"No, it was not. That was probably the last time I could vividly remember the stars speaking out to me. After that, their voices began to fade and wane away. I wonder what happened…" Serenity stated, voicing out her concerns.

"Did they tell you…show you…" she could hear Legolas try to find his voice.

"It was during the fight, amidst the chaos, the sweat, and the blood, that the stars called out to me. They showed me, in the heat of battle, the end result and the side that was meant to be won. And so, I did what I was meant to do. It was that time that I was wholeheartedly glad of my change of allegiance. I never meant to cause any harm to any of you…" Serenity answered his unvoiced question and was met with silence, letting the information soak in.

"They no longer speak to me, but I can still feel them beneath the blood in my veins. I fear, at times, that I may wake up from all of this and realize that I no longer belong, that I may…" Serenity shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Then do not dwell in it. Enjoy the time that you have. Know that we will be there for you for as long as we can," Legolas firmly stated as he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

"What if I…" Serenity began but was met with a firmer grip and she let herself relax in the elfin prince's arms.

"Do you not wonder, my silvery blonde-haired maiden that the reason why the stars remain silent is because they do not wish for you to know what path lies before you in this world?" Legolas asked, lifting a hand up and cupping her pale cheek.

"They've always spoken to me before, why stop now?" Serenity softly asked.

"You fear for the worst, doubts continue to cloud your judgment from time to time, why else?" Legolas uttered, tracing her cheek with soft fingers, a light blush began to form, causing the elfin prince to smile, "Did you not say to me, right before you left me in that battlefield, that all will be well?"

Before Serenity could respond, Legolas dipped his head and captured her lips in a soft, chaste kiss. And deep in her heart, Serenity knew that she didn't need to respond to his words, as she responded to that kiss. Without another thought, Serenity chose for that time to stop questioning the stars' motives.

And as the two continued to share their moment of intimacy, the stars in the night sky suddenly flared into life.

Burning brighter in the night sky, and deep in the veins of the silvery blonde haired maiden known as Serenity, otherwise known as Cosmos, she could feel the stars calling out to her, speaking once more. However, this time, it was not to show her what path she should now take. It was not to show her visions of impending doom or of things to come, but to assure her.

The stars twinkled merrily and rejoiced, speaking to their maiden to continue on as before. To live the lives set out before her and enjoy her time on Middle-Earth. She would live her life and enjoy it for what it really was in moments like this, with close companions and with a love that would stand by her side and never let her go.

And she knew from that time on, that all really would be well.

And not a single doubt crossed her mind.

The End.

"""""""""""""

Well there you have it, the end of Doubts! Finally! I can't believe I'm saying this, but for once, I really am relieved to see a fanfiction of my own creation, ending. This Lotr/SM has proved to be one of the most difficult stories I have had to make. Nevertheless, I have stormed in and was quite determined to finish it, even though I was almost pressured to chuck the whole thing away. I doubt that I will ever set foot into this realm again, but who knows? Maybe I'll end up batty and actually try it, but for now, I am pretty much certain that I will not.

As for the ending that I have inserted, I apologize to those who do not find the ending quite as fitting as they would like it to be… I didn't really plan that, I just threw it in there. I was going to do something else, but it proved hazardous and ill-fitting in some ways.

I may or may not write an epilogue. If I do, it would probably be mere snapshots and a brief overview of what occurred to Serenity, Legolas, and Gimli. May a mere passing of what happened with a few of the others. Even so, I will still abide by what has transpired in the book-version of Lord of the Rings.

With that said, I bid thee a fond farewell.


End file.
